ROCK IS DEATH
by Neo-coatl18
Summary: Los Androides del Dr. Gero forman una banda de Rock y Triunfan, hasta que un nuevo enemigo, que tambien anda en esas ondas, los ataca.
1. Chapter 1

ROCK IS DEATH por Neocoatl18

(Primera parte).

Es una tarde muy fresca, como todos los dias. En aquellas montañas, se vislumbra 1 pequeña cabaña; pertenece a 1 individuo algo excepcional; su nombre: Androide num.17. Este joven (de edad indefinida), de profesión asaltante de caminos, se encuentra esperando de manera muy impaciente, sentado en una silla. No se sabe a quien o quienes esta esperando, pero el caso es que la impaciencia por la llegada de aquel o aquellos individuos, lo carcome por dentro:

"¡DEMONIOS!, se están tardando bastante, ¿Qué p.ta mdr. será lo que los retrasa tanto?".- exclama muy molesto.

Justo en esos momentos, se escuchan unos golpes a su puerta. 17 se levanta, a pesar de la larga espera, sin mucha prisa y se dirige a la puerta. Al abrirla, se ve a una rubia muy guapa, de la misma estatura y casi los mismos rasgos físicos de el… se trata de su hermana gemela, la Androide num.18.

"¡Hasta que al fin, por lo menos, has llegado tu!"- le dice 17: "¿Qué fue lo que te hizo llegar tarde?".

"¡Ya sabes, num.17!, la lata que dan mi hija Maron… y mi esposo Krilin. A veces creo que en lugar de tener 1 niña, parece que tuviera 2"-le responde num.18.

"¡Je!, por eso te lo he dicho: si quieres, en este momento, te podrías divorciar de ese estupido de Krilin. Seria mejor para ti"- le dice, de manera bastante burlona, 17.

"¡Callate, 17!, de todas formas, ese no es problema tuyo. Asi que mejor, ¡cierra esa bocota de hablador que tienes, porque sino…!"- le contesta, ya algo airada, num.18.

"¡Ya, ya, tranquila, num.18, no te esponjes!"-le responde sorprendido, 17: "solo era 1 pequeña broma, no es para tanto. Discúlpame, de todas maneras".

Num.18 se calma y le dice:

"¡Disculpame tu tambien, num.17!, es solo que a pesar de todo, quiero tanto a mi familia como a ti; y yo siempre los defenderé a ustedes, aun a consta de mi propia vida".

"¡Si te entiendo!"- le contesta, con 1 sonrisa, num.17.

"¡Gracias num.17; por eso estoy tan orgullosa de que seas mi hermano gemelo!"- le responde de la misma manera, num.18.

"Bueno pasando a otra cosa, tenemos todavia que esperar a los demás; ¡ojala que lleguen pronto, para que ya podamos comenzar!"- exclama num.17.

"¡No pierdas la calma, estoy segura que no tardaran!"- le responde num.18.

Asi, en todo ese rato, pasan 20 minutos y los 2 se encuentran adentro de la cabaña, esperando la llegada de otras personas. Hasta que en ese momento, se escucha nuevamente, a alguien tocar a la puerta.

17 se dirige a abrir; y de quien se trata esta vez, es de 1 individuo gigantesco, con un mechón rojo en la cabeza como unico cabello que este posee… se trata del Androide num.16, amigo de 17 y 18.

"¡16, que gusto que ya estés aquí!, pero dime: ¿Por qué te tardaste?"-le pregunta num.17.

16, en un tono de voz muy sereno, le responde:

"¡Disculpa mi retraso, num.17!, lo que pasa, es que tenia que recarga mi fuente de poder, durante un largo rato… recuerda que a diferencia de ustedes, yo solo soy 1 robot".

"¡Si, num.16, por eso no hay problema. Pero anda, entra ya!"- le dice num.18.

Asi, los 3 están adentro de la cabaña, conversando 1 buen rato, y parece que ya no esperan a nadie más… hasta que de pronto, 18, totalmente nerviosa, le dice a los otros 2:

"¡Num. 17, num.16, ¿pueden sentirlo?!".

16 y 17, tambien le responden:

"¡Si, num.18!, se puede percibir, como 1 especie de Ki maligno dirigiéndose hacia acá".

En eso, los 3 miran hacia la puerta, y justo en ese momento… ¡esta se abre bruscamente, desde afuera!. Y en el umbral, se observa la silueta de 1 ser con forma… ¡humanoide!. Viéndolo mas de cerca, se trata de un extraño ser de piel verde moteada, ojos color morado, rostro blanco, alto, con 1 extraña protuberancia craneal en la frente de color negro, del mismo color que sus uñas, con alas de insecto y 1 siniestra sonrisa.

"¡CELL!"- exclaman los 3 al mismo tiempo, mientras se ponen en posición de alerta.

"¡Asi es, androides, el mismo!; y será mejor que se preparen, porque ya saben a lo que he venido!"- exclama Cell, mientras avanza lentamente hacia ellos, al mismo tiempo que esconde atrás de si, sus manos… como queriendo dar 1 muy fuerte sorpresa.

Los 3 androides 17, 18 y 16, no le apartan ni un momento la vista, y justo cuando Cell se acerca lo más posible a ellos, les da 1 siniestra sonrisa, y rápidamente, saca a la vista sus manos, en las cuales trae… unas baquetas.

"¡Muy bien, ya estoy aquí, asi que ya podemos comenzar!"- les exclama Cell.

"¡Muy bien, Cell, ¿ahora que pretexto nos vas a dar acerca de tu retraso?!"-le pregunta num.17.

"¡Eso es algo que a ti no te importa, androide vándalo!, son mis propios asuntos"-le contesta, muy molesto.

"¡Okey!, tienes razón, es algo que a mi no me importa. De todas formas, lo importante es que todos estamos aquí; asi que ya no perdamos mas el tiempo y comencemos"- les dice a todos, num.17.

¡OHH!, seguramente te quedaste de a cuadritos, debido a que no entiendes lo que pasa aquí, ¿no?; sobre todo, por el hecho de que este grupo tan disparejo de personajes se junten y porque Cell traiga unas baquetas. Bueno, te lo diré de una vez… lo que pasa es que estos 4, han formando juntos… ¡UN GRUPO DE ROCK!. ¡Si, tal como lo oyes!, ellos son 1 grupo de rock, al cual han llamado:

Cybernetics

Corpses

("CADAVERES CIBERNETICOS")

El cual es integrado y cada quien en su respectivo lugar e instrumento musical, por:

ANDROIDE NUM.17- Vocal.

ANDROIDE NUM.18- Guitarra electrica.

ANDROIDE NUM.16- Bajo electrico.

CELL- Batería, samplers e instrumentación electronica.

(¡¿Qué tal, como la ves?!).

Bueno, siguiendo donde nos quedamos, los 4 androides tan extraños, se preparan para comenzar a ensayar. Van hacia un rincón de aquella cabaña donde sacan todos sus instrumentos y equipo; cuando terminan de instalar todo, cada uno toma su lugar y comienzan durante un largo rato su ensayo.

"¡Okey!, con lo primero que vamos a comenzar, es ensayando esta canción, la de: "MOTHERFUCKER OF GOKU" (¡por favor, no intenten traducir el titulo!), ¿Qué dicen?"- les dice a todos, num.17.

"¡Si, esta bien!"- le contestan.

Comienzan y el ruido no se hace esperar. El A-17 comienza a cantar con 1 potente y mounstrosa voz; A-18 es toda una maestra tocando la guitarra electrica (se rumora que aprendió con Tom Morello, el guitarrista de RAGE AGAINST THE MACHINE). A-16 tiene 1 gran talento para el bajo (¡sin albur, ¿ehh?!) electrico y en cuanto a Cell, tambien tiene 1 habilidad destructiva (como su poder de pelea) para tocar la batería, y es destructiva en todos los sentidos, ya que hasta tiene que usar baquetas de acero, debido a que las normales de madera, las acababa haciendo pedacitos; sin embargo, esto no impide que tanto las baquetas, como la batería, acaben algo maltratadas. Además, es el encargado del equipo electrico que usa el grupo en algunas de sus canciones; ¡por lo menos hay que reconocerle su talento, tan enorme como su maldad!.

Durante 1 largo rato, el ensayo prosigue:

"¡Hey, pausa!, 16, afina bien tu bajo".

"¿Se supone que esta canción va a llevar solos de guitarra ligeros y fuertes al mismo tiempo?".

"¡Escuchen, insectos!, ¿esta canción tendrá algunos de estos samplers, no es asi?".

"Tienen que ser diversos tonos para esta canción, ¿o no?".

"¡No!, ¡los instrumentos no tienen que sonar mas fuerte que mi voz!, debemos llevar el mismo ritmo".

"¡Para terminar, démosle 1 repaso general a todas las canciones, 1, 2,3…!". 

Cuando el ensayo termina, todos dejan de tocar sus respectivos instrumentos. Num.17, en ese momento, aprovecha para decirles a todos:

"¡Muy bien, camaradas!, como todos ustedes saben, tuvimos que ensayar este dia, por que mañana tendremos nuestro primer concierto en la Capital del Oeste, el cual va a ser nuestra gran oportunidad para darnos a conocer. Asi que mañana debemos estar bien preparados, para que asi dejemos apantallados a todo mundo y hasta logremos conseguir 1 contrato con algún sello discográfico, ¿okey?".

"¿y mañana a que horas debemos estar ahí?"-pregunta num.16.

"Exactamente a las 2:00 P.M, y sin ningún retraso"-le responde num.18.

"Les sugiero que en este mismo momento cada uno se lleve su propio instrumento, para que lleguen allá con el; pero lo que es el equipo, de eso nos vamos a encargar 16 y yo"-dice el A-17.

"¡Claro, como tu no tienes que cargar ningún instrumento, 17!"- le reclama num.18.

"¡Dirán que ustedes son los que van a cargar!, porque yo puedo usar la técnica de la tele transportación, ¡esa es la ventaja de poseer las células del maldito de Goku!"- le contesta, de una manera muy fastidiosa, Cell.

"¡Callate, Cell!, además num.18 ¿Qué no les estoy diciendo que 16 y yo llevaremos el equipo, o no es asi, num.16?"- declara ya algo molesto, 17.

"¡Si, num.17!"-le contesta, sin ningún animo, pero tampoco sin molestia, el A-16.

"Bueno, recuerden: mañana, 2 P.M, en la Capital del Oeste, ¡que no se les olvide!"- dice el A-17.

"¡Si, 17, ya pareces 1 cotorra!"-le responde num.18.

Todos se levantan y preparan todo para retirarse. Pero en ese momento, Cell se acerca a num.17, y justo cuando esta frente a el… ¡lo agarra del cuello de la camisa!, mientras le exclama:

"¡Escuchame, androide de pacotilla!, si tu proyecto este de grupo de rock, resulta en un fracaso, ¡juro que otra vez te volveré a comer!".

"¡No…Cell…no será… un fracaso… te lo… prometo, ¡arrrggghhhh!"- le responde, casi a punto de asfixiarse, num.17.

"porque yo necesito dinero, no solo para comprar ese deportivo de lujo que tanto anhelo ("¡la cara que va a poner Freezer cuando lo tenga y lo presuma en el infierno!", piensa); sino para que pueda tener esa maravillosa cita, con Pink, ¡¿entendido?!"- le exclama Cell.

"¡Si…en..ti..en..do!"- le responde, mientras su cara se va tornando morada, num.17.

Al fin, Cell lo suelta. Mientras num.17, va recuperando la respiración. Mientras tanto, Cell se acerca nuevamente a su bateria, se sienta en el banquillo, pone 1 mano en su instrumento (¡esto tampoco es albur!) y la otra en su frente, mientras les dice a todos:

"¡Ahí se ven, carnales!".

Y desaparece con todo y bateria, usando la tele transportación.

Después de que Cell se retira, 18 voltea a ver a 17, el cual todavia esta recuperando su respiración, y le pregunta:

"¡17, yo tambien pienso lo mismo, ¿acaso este bizarro proyecto valdrá la pena?, porque si no es asi, solo lograras que Cell intente destruir nuevamente el mundo!".

"¡Si!... ¡COOFFF!... ¡yo si tengo fe en nuestro grupo de rock!; ¡te aseguro que triunfaremos!"- le responde num.17.

"¡Mas vale que asi sea, 17, porque a mi tampoco me gusta que me hagan perder mi tiempo!"- concluye, la A-18.

Al final, 16 y 18 tambien se retiran, con sus respectivos instrumentos. Cuando se queda solo, 17 empieza a reflexionar:

"¡Jesús!, ¡solo espero que nuestro proyecto no resulte en verdad 1 perdida de tiempo!".

AL DIA SIGUIENTE, EN LA CAPITAL DEL OESTE, CERCA DE LAS 2 P.M:

Ya todo esta listo. En el lugar donde se llevara a cabo el concierto, una sala de cine abandonada, 18 espera con 1 humor que parece que estuviera recién salida de 1 manicomio:

"¡M$'rd!, ¡yo estoy desde hace 3 horas esperandolos y estos hijos de la chingd que dilatan tanto!" (¡Por algo, 17 y 18 son hermanos, je!).

En eso, por 1 pasillo aparecen num.17 y num.16. 18 se les acerca y les dice:

"¡Hasta que al fin aparecen, par de retrasados!, ¿por qué la tardanza?".

17 le responde en tono despreocupado:

"¡Lo que pasa, num.18, es que ambos tuvimos dificultad para traer todo el equipo… volando por los aires!".

"¡jhumm!"- dice num.18: "A propósito, ¿no viene con ustedes la lagartija sub-desarrollada de Cell?".

"¡¿A quien llamas lagartija sub-desarrollada, "Barbie" psicotica?!"-una voz se escucha atrás de 18. Ella voltea y ve que Cell aparece con todo y su bateria.

"¡¿A quien le dijiste "Barbie" psicotica, renacuajo mutante?!"- le pregunta totalmente enfadada a Cell.

"¡No se, quizás a la muñeca de lata, que tiene esas pretensiones de ruda, pero en realidad, es 1 debilucha, ¿no crees?!"- le responde Cell, de manera totalmente burlona.

18, ahora si bastante enfurecida, esta a punto de lanzarse a golpear a Cell; pero num.17 la detiene y les dice a ambos:

"¡Ya, bajenle!, ¡venimos a tratar de triunfar con nuestro grupo de rock, no a destruir la ciudad!, ¡asi que ¿Por qué no mejor se quedan quietecitos?".

Ambos, 18 y Cell, le dan a 17 una mirada que literalmente, mataría a cualquiera.

"¡You are a fuck droid!"- le contesta, en voz baja, num.18.

"¡¿Qué?!"-le pregunta num.17.

En eso, un individuo se les acerca para anunciarles:

"¡Atención, en 20 minutos siguen ustedes, asi que vayanse preparando!".

17 le responde que están listos. Entonces les dice a todos:

"¡Bueno!, por favor, solo les pido que se controlen y cooperen; debemos demostrar nuestro esfuerzo para triunfar en este proyecto. ¿Están de acuerdo?".

Durante un momento, todos guardan silencio. En eso, num.18 le dice a su hermano:

"¡Esta bien, num.17!, te prometemos que demostraremos nuestras ganas para este proyecto tuyo".

Num.17 sonrie al saber esto.

Mientras, afuera en el escenario, hay una gran muchedumbre, y entre esa gente, encontramos ni mas ni menos, que a Krilin, su hijita Maron, Gohan y su hermanito Goten, Bulma y su hijo el pequeño Trunks (tanto Goku como Vegeta, no les intereso asistir a este concierto, por obvias razones), quienes por invitación de num.18, asistieron a presenciar el primer concierto de este atípico grupo de rock.

"Papi, ¿a que horas empiezan a tocar mi mami y mis tíos 17 y 16?"- le pregunta la pequeña Maron a Krilin.

"¡En unos minutos, mi pequeña, no tardaran tanto!"-le responde Krilin.

"Krilin todavia me parece increíble que tu esposa y su hermano 17, hayan formado una banda de rock, ¿no lo crees tu asi?"-le pregunta Gohan.

"¡Vaya que si, Gohan!, pero es solo un favor que 18 le esta haciendo a num.17. Ella me dice que siempre le ha tenido fe a su hermano, en todo lo que lleva a cabo, sobre todo ala hora de las peleas"-le contesta Krilin.

"¡Si tu lo dices, Krilin!"-le dice Gohan- "Pero lo unico que aun todavia me molesta, es que hayan invitado a formar parte de su grupo, a ese ente demoníaco de Cell".

"¡Si yo tambien pienso lo mismo!"-le contesta Krilin-"pero 18 me dijo que lo invitaron porque su talento musical es enorme, y es algo que nadie notaria en un villano; de todas formas, no me deja de preocupar el hecho de que Cell al final se rebele, y trate nuevamente de destruir el mundo".

"¡Eso no es problema, porque para eso nosotros estamos aquí, por si ese tal Cell, intenta nuevamente invadirnos!, ¿no lo crees, Goten?"- exclama el pequeño Trunks.

"¡Si tienes razón, Trunks!"-le responde con el mismo entusiasmo, Goten.

"¡Bueno, asi ya puedo sentirme tranquilo, je, je!"-les contesta, con cierto nerviosismo, Krilin.

"¡Silencio, chicos, que creo que ya van a comenzar!"-les dice Bulma.

De pronto, del escenario, surge una voz diciendo:

"¡Atención a todos los asistentes a este festín de rock!, en este momento les hacemos una invitación para recibir a un nuevo grupo de rock, que recién están comenzando y que aprovechan este festival, para darse a conocer…".

Mientras en los camerinos, los androides ya están preparados para salir a tocar. 17 les dice por ultimo a todos:

"¡Muy bien, preparense para que esto resulte un éxito y podamos lograr nuestras metas, ¿de acuerdo?!".

"¡Okey, de acuerdo!"-le contestan los otros.

"¡Vale, allá vamos!"- dice 17.

En el escenario, la voz anfitriona dice por ultimo:

"¡Den un caluroso recibimiento, a este nuevo grupo de rock: CYBERNETICS CORPSES!".

Todos los presentes, reciben a la banda con aplausos y aclamaciones, pero entre quienes se entusiasman mas, son Krilin y Maron, por ver a num.18, al igual que los demás acompañantes.

C/u toma su respectiva posición, mientras que num.17 se acerca al microfono, y comienza a decir:

"¡Buenas tardes, Capital del Oeste!, nosotros somos CYBERNETICS CORPSES y es un gusto estar aquí con ustedes, dándonos a conocer con nuestra musica. Mi nombre es num.17, soy el vocalista del grupo y este momento comenzaremos tocando una de nuestras canciones, la cual hemos llamado: "DEAD IN YOUR PRESENCE" ("Muerto en tu presencia")".

En ese momento, el grupo comienza a tocar y los presentes comienzan a gritar de manera eufórica. Y en el escenario, donde detrás de ellos esta una manta con su nombre:

Cybernetics

Corpses

Demuestran mucha energia para llevar a estados de verdadero extasis a todos los presentes, con esa, su primera canción en un concierto, cuya letra va asi:

"DEAD IN YOUR PRESENCE".

No hay para nosotros, 1000 años de paz,

¡Solo ve la sangre que se derrama a tu alrededor!

Este exterminio, es tu más grande gloria,

Es el misticismo de tu hedor. 

Eres el anticristo de todo el universo,

Civilizaciones perecen para tu regocijo.

Todavia los cadáveres de tus victimas reclaman la justicia,

Sollozantes en tu mente, nunca te darán tranquilidad.

Muerto en tu presencia,

Como res de tu matadero favorito.

Muerto en tu presencia,

Todo aquello que representa esperanza y bienestar.

Tu poder es el mismo del fuego del infierno,

Eres la Gehena en nuestro mundo.

El trauma es tu suplicio preferido,

Nuestras vidas, para ti, no tienen ningún p.to valor.

Muerto en tu presencia,

Como res de tu matadero favorito.

Muerto en tu presencia,

Todo aquello que representa esperanza y bienestar.

No hay para nosotros, 1000 años de paz,

¡Solo ve la sangre que se derrama a tu alrededor!

Este exterminio, es tu más grande gloria,

Es el misticismo de tu hedor.

Eres el anticristo de todo el universo,

Civilizaciones perecen para tu regocijo.

Todavia los cadáveres de tus victimas reclaman la justicia,

Sollozantes en tu mente, nunca te darán tranquilidad.

Muerto en tu presencia,

Como res de tu matadero favorito.

Muerto en tu presencia,

Todo aquello que representa esperanza y bienestar.

¡Saiyayin, eres el emisario del mal!.

(Autores: num.17 y num.18).

Y mientras con esta provocativa canción, num.17, num.18, num.16 y Cell, comenzaban a cautivar a los presentes en el concierto, estos gritaban extasiados, saltaban, hacían "slam" y hasta se golpeaban entre si, cosa que asustaba a la pequeña Maron, quien se abrazaba a Krilin, mientras comenzaba a llorar; Krilin, al ver a su pequeña hija totalmente espantada, la abrazaba con mucha fuerza (la verdad, el tambien estaba algo asustado). Sin embargo, con Trunks y Goten sucedía todo lo contrario, ya que lejos de asustarse, les fascinaba todo ese desmán, al grado que a veces se perdían entre la revuelta de muchachos que bailaban desordenadamente al sordido y morboso ritmo de la musica. Y cuando Bulma y Gohan los buscaban (no sin que les costara algo de trabajo quitar del camino a algunos revoltosos), llegaban hasta donde estaban los niños, solo para enterarse que en el suelo, habia tirados algunos tipos, ¡quienes habian quedado noqueados e inconscientes por las involuntarias golpizas que Trunks y Goten les habian propinado durante el "slam"!. 

Asi, el concierto duro un buen rato, donde la banda habia tocado todo su repertorio de canciones, y cuando iban finalizando, num.17 comenzó a despedirse:

"¡Bueno, les damos las gracias, por asistir a nuestra "misa negra" (asi era como 17 le llamaba a los conciertos de rock); en la guitarra electrica, mi hermosa hermana, num.18 (para la cual, no solo hubo aplausos, sino silbidos y gritos del tipo: "¡mamacita!"); en el bajo electrico, num.16 (para el cual, hubo tambien aplausos); en la bateria e instrumentación electronica, Cell (para este, casi no hubo aplausos, lo cual molesto bastante a Cell); y un servidor, yo, num.17, en la voz! (para el cual, los aplausos fueron aun mayores). ¡QUE TERMINEN DE PASARLA MUY BIEN EN ESTE DIA!, ¡ESTO ES: "CYBERNETICS CORPSES"!!!".

En eso, la conclusión de su concierto, acababa entre los aplausos y las aclamaciones de los extasiados asistentes.

Ya en los camerinos, todos (a excepción de Cell, que prefirió partir rapido, ya saben de que forma y porque motivos) descansaban, cuando en eso van entrando sus amigos, entre ellos Krilin y la pequeña Maron, quien al ver a su madre, corre hacia a ella.

"¡Mami!"- le dice Maron a num.18, al mismo tiempo que la abraza.

"¡Mi pequeña, ¿te divertiste mucho?!"-le pregunta num.18.

"¡La verdad no, mami!, porque todos los muchachos ahí, gritaban y comenzaban a golpearse unos contra otros, y yo me asuste mucho… ¡pero tu te viste muy linda arriba del escenario!"-le contesta Maron, mientras la abraza con mas fuerza.

"¡Oh, pobrecita!, pero gracias por el cumplido, querida Maron!"-le contesta sonriendo, num.18.

"¡D e nada, mami!"- le responde Maron.

"Y dime tu, Krilin, ¿que opinas de nuestra actuación?"- le pregunta num.18.

"¿Qué?"- le pregunta Krilin, de forma muy extraña.

"Dije: ¿Qué es lo que opinas de nosotros?, que, ¿acaso te quedaste sordo?"- le responde num.18.

"¡Ah, si!, ¡perdona, num.18, pero creo que si, je, je!"- le responde, riendo, Krilin- "¡Aun asi, no tocan nada mal!".

"Si, pero aun asi, solo falta saber si alguien nos quiere contratar, para sacar un disco"- interrumpe en la platica, num.17.

"¡Buenas tardes, yo soy esa persona que esta dispuesta a contratarlos!"- ahí mismo se oye una voz de alguien que entra en esos momentos. Todos voltean para ver de quien se trata; es un hombre con pinta de ejecutivo.

"¿Quién es usted?"-pregunta num.17.

"Déjeme presentarme, señor num.17; mi nombre es J.M Manson, representante del sello discográfico: "Goremageddon records" y he venido para hacerles una oferta, para asi, poder lanzarlos a la fama"- le dice aquel hombre.

"¡Dice usted: "Goremageddon records", el mas famoso sello discográfico de la musica "underground"!"- exclama sorprendido, num.17.

"¡Asi es!, y si ustedes firman este contrato, podrán no solo tener su propio disco, sino tambien darse a conocer a nivel masivo, ¿Qué dicen?"- les pregunta J.M.

"¡Bueno sr. J.M!, déjeme consultarlo con mis camaradas a ver si ellos tambien están de acuerdo"- le responde num.17.

Después de un rato de platicar 17 con 18 y 16, al fin 17 se acerca a J.M y le dice:

"¡De acuerdo, J.M!, aceptamos con gusto, firmar este contrato, para asi darnos a conocer".

"¡Bien, sr. Num.17!"- le responde contento, J.M- "Firme c/u aquí en esta hoja, por favor".

Asi, primero firma 18, luego 16; sin embargo J.M les dice:

"Oigan ¿no falta uno de ustedes?".

"¡Ah si!, nuestro baterista. Es que se fue muy rapido, porque… tenia otras cosas que hacer; pero nosotros le podremos llevar mañana el contrato y platicarle de este, para que el tambien se anime, ¿no cree?"- le pregunta num.17.

"¡Oh, claro!, de hecho, lo unico mas importante en el contrato, es la firma del lider del grupo, el cual…"

"¡El cual, soy yo!"-le responde num.17.

"¡Si, asi es!, asi que, por favor, ponga aquí su firma y el contrato quedara en este momento, parcialmente cerrado"- le responde J.M.

17 firma y J.M les dice:

"¡Bien muchachos!, solo falta la firma de su extraño baterista y dentro de 2 semanas, deberán presentarse en los estudios principales de la: 

"Goremageddon records", los cuales se ubican en la honorable Satán City (Ciudad Satán)".

"¡Okey, ahí estaremos y gracias por el contrato!"-le responde totalmente agradecido, num.17.

"¡Es un placer y con su permiso, me retiro!"-les dice J.M, mientras se retira de ahí.

En ese momento, todos los ahí presentes, vitorean muy contentos al grupo; mientras Krilin y Maron se acercan para abrazar a 18 y los demás hablan con num.16, num.17 no puede evitar sentir una gran alegría en su interior por el logro alcanzado.

Al dia siguiente, el grupo va a donde se ubica Cell, y al encontrarlo, comienzan a hablarle de la oportunidad de tener disco y darse a conocer; pero Cell, al principio un poco reacio, al final accede y el tambien firma. Con eso, el contrato queda totalmente cerrado.

2 semanas después, el grupo se presenta en el lugar indicado. De ahí que en unos cuantos meses, queda listo el que es su primer disco:

(LO SIENTO, IBA A PONER LA IMAGEN DE LA PORTADA DEL DISCO, PERO NO PUDE. SIN EMBARGO, ESTARA LISTA EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO).

1-"Motherfucker of Goku".

(Num.17, num.18, num.16, Cell).

2-"Freezer is god".

(Cell).

3-"Dead Saiyayins".

(Num.17, num.18, num.16, Cell).

4-"Jesuscristh of the droids".

(Num.17, num.18).

5-"Dead in your presence".

(Num.17, num.18).

6-"Anticristh Gero".

(Num.17).

7-"Dismember human".

(Num.17, num.16).

8-"My blood artificial".

(Num.17, num.18).

9-"Martyrs androids".

(Num.17, num.18, num.16).

10- "I am a fascist woman".

(Num.18).

(Esta canción, la hicieron en honor de sus demás camaradas androides (num.20, num.15, etc.), los cuales piensan, no fueron mas que victimas del mismo Dr. Gero y de los saiyayins).

Y la fama para ellos no se hace esperar. Camisas estampadas, ventas de discos, souvenirs, ¡hasta su pagina en Internet ( lo que se refiriera a ellos se vendía. Parece que les iba bien y cada día alcanzaban fama.

Hasta que 1 día que se presentaron en un festival de rock, cuando este concluyo, ellos se dirigían a sus respectivos camerinos; pero lo que no notaron es que 1 misterioso hombre, que tocaba en una banda rival que también participo en ese festival, los miraba de una manera odiosa; ¿de quien se trataría?.

Para cualquier critica, comentario, pregunta , pueden dirigirse a mi correo electrónico, ¡se los voy a agradecer!. 


	2. Chapter 2

ROCK IS DEATH.

(Cap.2).

Siguiendo a donde nos quedamos, el grupo de rock de los androides: num.17, 18, 16 y el diabolico CELL, triunfa en grande. Su primer disco:

"BLOODY AGE".

Ocupa los primeros lugares entre los mas escuchados de la escena heavy metal. E incluso, tambien logran hacer su primer video musical: en la cadena MTV, exactamente un sabado 15 de junio, el programa: "HEADBANDGERS" conducido por el vj Alfredo (aclarando, si algunos de ustedes tienen mi edad (21 años) y crecieron viendo el canal de videos musicales MTV desde 1994 en adelante, recordaran este padrisimo programa de rock pesado y a este chevere conductor del programa, el cual se llamaba Alfredo; desafortunadamente, en la actualidad, el ya no se encuentra trabajando en el canal y el programa desde hace algunos años dejo de existir (¡Ah, que dias aquellos, cuando en MTV se podia oir y disfrutar de verdadera musica, y no la basura pop que actualmente se escucha!...pero mejor continuemos, no sea que me vaya a poner a llorar de la nostalgia). Sin embargo, en el universo de Dragon Ball Z (en el de mi fanfic, claro), tanto el canal como era en aquel entonces, como este inolvidable programa de rock, siguen vigentes), esta a punto de transmitir en exclusiva, el video de los: "CYBERNETICS CORPSES", de su primer exito: "DEAD IN YOUR PRESENCE".

El vj Alfredo, comienza:

"¡Bien, aqui les tengo en estreno exclusivo para todo el mundo, el video de una nueva banda llamada: "CYBERNETICS CORPSES", la cual esta integrada por un muy carismatico vocalista llamado num.17, una hermosa guitarrista llamada num.18, su bajista, el gigantesco num.16 y en la bateria del grupo... una especie de... enorme reptil, que corresponde al nombre de Cell; esto es de su primera produccion: "BLOODY CRISTH", porque vos lo pedis, el video de su exitoso sencillo: "DEAD IN YOUR PRESENCE"!".

El video comienza en una oscura escena, donde los integrantes del grupo, vestidos de gabardinas negras, al estilo de: "MATRIX", caminan en medio de ¡charcos de sangre!, mientras el video se intercala con imagenes de la raza saiyayin destruyendo y asesinando seres vivos (todas las imagenes que han visto a lo largo de la serie), mientras que al fondo del oscuro escenario principal, se observan 2 oscuras siluetas, que posiblemente sean las de Goku y Vegeta (representados en el video), los ultimos Saiyayins de raza pura que aun quedan con vida, con sus ojos emanando un diabolico destello rojo (no seria necesario decir que, despues de haber visto el video, por lo menos Vegeta no lo penso dos veces para demandar al grupo por usar su imagen sin su autorizacion). El video finaliza con una escena donde los cuatro llegan frente a una enorme y siniestra pared, en la cual se ve la figura de 1 especie de saiyayin, encerrado en una estrella de cinco puntas (este simbolo, en ambientes esotericos, se le conoce como: "el tetragramaton"); finalizando con la destruccion de esa imagen por medio de los poderes de los cuatro (el video esta hecho de acuerdo a como va la cancion).

Despues del estreno, el video gusto tanto, que tuvo mucha demanda en todos los canales de videos musicales (como el "Telehit") y programas de musica rock (como el "Munch music"). La fama definitivamente les sonreia.

Hasta que en un concierto llevado a cabo en una ciudad llamada: "Bladerunner City",

Levantan una de sus mas fuertes polemicas:

Justo en medio del concierto, cuando la musica estaba en su mayor intensidad, de pronto num.17 saca de una maleta, desdobla y muestra al publico:

¡UNA BANDERA NAZI!.

Al verla, el publico grita de manera desenfrenada, mientras num.17 la coloca a un lado del escenario, encima de unas bocinas y continua cantando. Sin embargo, este acto levanto controversia al dia siguiente: la prensa oficial los acusaba de racistas, con titulos de reportajes como:

"¡ "CYBERNETICS CORPSES", NAZIS Y RACISTAS!", "¡NUM.17, HACE HOMENAJE A UN SIMBOLO DE ODIO, EN UNO DE SUS CONCIERTOS!", "¡ "¡VIVAN LAS RAZAS SUPERIORES!", EXCLAMAN LOS CYBERNETICS CORPSES EN UNO DE SUS CONCIERTOS, DESPUES DE MOSTRAR AL PUBLICO LA SVASTICA DE LOS NAZIS!", etc.

En diversas ciudades, multitudes de variedad de gente, de todas las razas y credos, se movilizaban para manifestarse contra la "diabolica" influencia musical de los cybernetics corpses; por todos lados, los mitines de detractores del grupo, prendian fuego a discos, fotos, posters, playeras estampadas y todo lo que tuviera que ver con la banda de los androides; y en los lugares donde ellos se presentaban, nunca faltaban manifestaciones, como la de la comunidad gay (esto por que corria el rumor de que durante uno de sus conciertos, num.18 exclamo: "¡TODOS LOS PUT.S Y LAS LESBIANAS DEBERIAN MORIR DESANGRADOS LENTAMENTE!", mientras al mismo tiempo que ella habia exclamado esta "frase de odio", su hermano 17 le prendia fuego a una bandera multicolor que simboliza el orgullo gay-lesbico), que abogaban por la suspension de sus conciertos; la verdad era divertido ver a muchisimos manifestantes con pancartas y gritando consignas como:

"¡RAGE AGAINST THE RACISM OF "CYBERNETICS CORPSES"!, "¡NO PERMITAS EL ODIO EN EL ROCK!", "¡FUERA "CYBERNETICS CORPSES", MALDITOS RACISTAS!", "¡ FUCK YOU, 17!", "¡18 IS THE ANTICRISTH!", "¡MUERTE AL ODIO HACIA LOS GAYS!", "¡ ESTAN MUERTOS "CYBERNETICS CORPSES"!", "¡PUDRANSE, MALDITOS NAZIS DE MIRD.!", entre otras "bonitas" frases llenas de odio.

Mientras, unos meses despues, el grupo de rock (a excepcion, claro, de Cell), se encuentra en la "CAPSULE CORPORATION", en la Capital del Oeste, conversando con Bulma y los demas.

"Dime esto, num.18: ¿acaso no les molesta todos esos escandalos que hay alrededor de ustedes?"- pregunta Bulma.

"¡Ni en lo mas minimo, Bulma!, 17 ya me lo habia dicho: la polemica, lejos de ser perjudicial, contribuye mas a la popularidad de las bandas de rock, ¡y nosotros tenemos suerte de que nos este sucediendo eso!"- le contesta num.18.

"¡Tan solo recuerden que hasta los Beatles, despues de haber declarado aquello de: "¡SOMOS MAS POPULARES QUE JESUCRISTO!", obtuvieron mas popularidad, a pesar del escandalo que generaron con esto!"- dice num.17.

"¡Si, y solo por eso, Jhon Lennon fue asesinado varios años despues, je!"- exclama Gohan, con 1 tono sarcastico (al parecer, no esta de muy buen humor).

"¿A que te refieres?"- le pregunta muy sorprendido, el num.17.

"¡No, nada!"- le contesta, simulando su enojo, el joven Gohan.

"¡Querido Gohan, a mi no me engañas: se que hay algo que te molesta. ¿porque no nos lo dices?, seguramente podremos ayudarte!"- le pregunta Videl, la hija de Mr. Patan, perdon, Mr. Satan, quien en ese momento se encontraba ahi, de visita, acompañando a Gohan.

"! No Videl, no es nada que tenga importancia!"- le dice Gohan cerrando los ojos y calla; pero Videl sabe que hay algo que no lo tiene muy contento.

17 ya no le presta mas atencion a Gohan y prosigue:

"Bueno, como iba diciendo, gracias a al controversia que causamos al mostrar la bandera nazi, no solo nos ganamos mas odio de parte de nuestros detractores, sino que tambien, fama de mas gente que nos quiere oir".

"¿ Pero num.17, a ustedes los han comenzado a tachar de racistas y satanistas, debido a es hecho, creen que eso no les echara a perder su carrera musical?"- pregunta intrigado Krilin.

"¡Por supuesto que no, lampara andante!, eso es algo que a nosotros nos tiene sin cuidado; ¡que ellos crean de nosotros lo que quieran!"- le responde num.17.

"¡17, no le hables asi a mi esposo!"- le replica num.18.

En eso, los pequeños Trunks y Goten, se acercan a num.17 y le comentan muy entusiasmados:

"¡Sr. Num.17, nos gusta mucho su musica!, ¿podria darnos su autografo?".

"¡Por supuesto que si, pequeños!, me da gusto tenerlos a ustedes como nuestros admiradores"- les contesta 17.

En ese momento, Gohan al ver esto, frunce el seño, no resistiendo mas y alza la voz:

"¡YA BASTA!".

Todos se quedan impactados por la reaccion de Gohan. Bulma se acerca a el, y le pregunta:

"Gohan, ¿pero que te pasa?, ¿porque reaccionas asi?".

E ignorando a Bulma, y dirigiendose al A-17, le comienza a replicar en un tono agresivo:

"¡Ya estoy harto de que ustedes, con su maldita musica, nos insulten a los Saiyayins!, ¡tal vez ellos (Trunks y Goten) esten demasiado pequeños para darse cuenta, pero yo no voy a seguir soportando que nos humillen a nosotros, especialmente a mi padre, que tantas veces a incluso, sacrificado su vida por salvar la tierra!".

17 se levanta y le contesta:

"¡Si, por supuesto, Gohan!, sin embargo, la maldita "cruzada" de tu querido padre, a muchos les a costado hasta la felicidad, como a nosotros; ¡tu nunca entenderias esto, porque tu tambien eres un saiyayin y no te importan nuestros sentimientos!".

Gohan se queda impactado al oir esto, pero le responde:

"¡Bien, y solo por lo que ustedes han sufrido a manos del maligno Dr. Gero, hasta mi padre tiene que cargar con esa culpa!, todos alguna vez hemos sufrido mucho, pero eso no es ningun pretexto para descargar nuestras frustraciones sobre otros; ¡y yo no permitire que tomen eso como excusa para humillarnos delante de medio mundo!".

"¡Vete mucho al carj'!"- le responde de modo provocativo, num.17.

"¡Ah, ¿con que quieres pelear, A-17?!"-le contesta Gohan, mientras se prepara para un posible ataque.

"¡Yo no me rebajo a pelear con basuras como tu, pero en realidad ya fuiste bastante lejos, asi que no me queda mas remedio que darte una leccion, repulsivo saiyayin!"- le responde num.17.

"¡Maldito androide!, ademas solo dime 1 cosa mas: si tu nos odias tanto, ¿porque te da gusto que mi pequeño hermano y Trunks sean tus fans, si ellos tambien son saiyayins?, ¡que hipocresia!"- le pregunta Gohan.

"¡Es porque ellos no son saiyayins puros, son mestizos entre esa raza y la humana, ¡y considero que eso es mejor que ser 1 repulsivo saiyayin puro!, deberias alegrarte por eso, Gohan"- le contesta de manera muy cinica.

Al escuchar esto, Gohan no resiste mas, y ya totalmente airado, se convierte en supersaiyayin y le advierte al A-17:

"¡Ya fue suficiente!, ¡preparate para que te de tu leccion!".

17 tambien se prepara para luchar y comienza a expulsar su ki. Todos los ahi presentes, estan asustados debido al enorme pleito que se a desatado entre Gohan y num.17; estos ahi mismo estan a punto de atacarse el uno al otro (Gohan con 1 kame-hame-ha y 17 con su propio poder) pero num.18 interviene y les dice:

"¡Basta ya, parecen 1 par de niños!, no estamos para matarnos unos a los otros; mejor olviden sus diferencias".

Inexplicablemente, ambos se tranquilizan. 18 le dice a Gohan:

"¡Gohan, disculpanos!, se como te sientes, pero deberias entendernos porque no nos agradan los saiyayins. ¡No creas que es nada personal!, solo manifestamos nuestros sentimientos debido a todo lo que vivimos".

Gohan, a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con lo expresado por num.18, se queda callado y lo unico que le queda es voltearse a un lado, no sin antes dirigir una ultima mirada de odio hacia 17. Videl se acerca a el para darle animos. Trunks y Goten no entienden lo que pasa y los demas se queda totalmente enmudecidos.

Un rato despues, 17 y 16 volaban ya lejos de la Capital del Oeste. 17 aun no se quitaba del mal sabor de boca por el altercado que estaba a punto de tener con Gohan. En eso, 16 le dice:

"¡Tranquilo, num.17!, se como te sientes en este momento; pero tambien entiendo a Gohan, y en parte tiene razon. Por lo menos trata de verlo un poco desde su propio punto de vista".

17 le responde:

"La verdad, entiendo los sentimientos de Gohan, pero eso no impedira que nosotros manifestemos nuestra propia manera de pensar, aquello que en nuestro interior aun arde como fuego infernal y que nunca se apagara, del cual, los Saiyayins tienen la mayor parte de la responsabilidad".

16 se siente un poco desilusionado por la forma tan agresiva en que 17 toma aquellas situaciones. Pero por el momento decide dejar aquel tema para otra ocasion, y le comenta a 17:

"Pasando a otra cosa, ¿recuerdas ese gran festival de musica rock al que asistimos hace unos meses atras?".

"¿Si, porque?"-le pregunta 17.

"No se... de pronto, ninguno de ustedes se dio cuenta, pero yo senti un ki... un ki muy agresivo, pero el cual no pude identificar"- dice num.16.

"¿ Hablas en serio?"- pregunta algo intrigado, 17.

"¡En serio!, no se de quien se trate, pero no es alguien muy agradable, y me dio la impresion de que dirigia su energia negativa hacia nosotros"- le resonde num.16.

"¡Figuraciones tuyas, num.16!"- le responde en un tono algo burlon, el A-17: "No pude sentir el ki de ese fulano de tal, seguramente porque en ese momento estaba mas concentrado en otros asuntos; pero si aquel individuo existe, se ve que no se trata de una gran amenaza; ¡por eso no te preocupes, num.16!".

"¡No lo se, num.17, no lo se!"- le contesta, con cierta preocupacion, el androide num.16.

Ambos se van volando hasta perderse en el horizonte.

Ha pasado un año, y a pesar del escandalo que hubo alrededor de ellos, esto solo ayudo mas a aumentar la fanaticada de los: "Cybernetics Corpses" (tal como lo habia predecido num.17). Tanto asi, que crean y sacan a la venta su segundo disco:

"INHUMANITY OF TOWN OF GOD".

1- "BORN TO THE HOMICIDE".

(NUM.17, NUM.18)

2- "¡S.O.S RED RIBBON ARMY!".

(NUM.17, NUM.18, NUM.16)

3- "CORPSE OF A DROID".

(CELL)

4- " YOUR WICKED CRUSADE".

(NUM.17)

5- "SATANIC WAR".

(NUM.17, NUM.18, NUM.16)

6- "INHUMANITY OF TOWN OF GOD".

(NUM.17, NUM.18, NUM.16)

7- "CANNIBALS SATANICS SAIYAYINS".

(CELL)

8-"KILL ME, DISAPPEAR ME".

(NUM.17)

9- "DISILLUSIONS OF A WORD IN DOOM".

(NUM.16)

10- "NAZIS SAINTS AND WARRIORS".

(NUM.17, NUM.18)

11- "DIE IN YOUR LOVE".

(NUM.17)

12- "PALESTINA 2000".

(NUM.17, NUM.18, NUM.16, CELL)

13- "¡FUCKING TO THE FAMILY KILLER!".

(NUM.17, NUM.18, CELL)

14- "ESOTERIC DISGRACE".

(NUM.17, NUM.18)

15- "¡COMUNISTS SUCKS!".

(NUM.18)

16- "ANGEL OF DEATH".

(COVER DEL GRUPO: "SLAYER")

Logrando mas exitos que con su anterior produccion. Con el sencillo: "ESOTERIC DISGRACE", se colocan de nuevo en el gusto de los fanaticos del rock pesado:

"ESOTERIC DISGRACE".

(DESGRACIA ESOTERICA)

Somos destinos cayendo en sangre y desilusion,

Vidas gimiendo por la felicidad.

La desgracia fue la autopsia,

Que nos hizo descubrir en nuestro interior

Nuestra inhumana marginacion.

Peregrinamos con los condenados del infierno,

Donde se arrojan a las almas sin esperanzas.

Regando el campo del dolor con nuestra sangre,

Poco a poco, se secan nuestros sentimientos internos.

Desgracia esoterica,

Predicciones de muerte eterna.

¿Quien se apiada de mi, cadaver viviente?,

soy la santa cena de aquellos que me causaron lagrimas.

Viviendo en un circulo de tortura, infeliz ente,

Arrojado por esos cerdos que pudrieron mi pasado.

Hoy, el trauma es la horrenda doncella,

Que violo en mi, todo lo que era la armonia.

Sueño con mi propio fin, una gran esperanza,

Para un androide vacio de paz, como yo.

Desgracia esoterica,

Predicciones de muerte.

Somos destinos cayendo en sangre y desilusion,

Vidas gimiendo por la felicidad.

La desgracia fue la autopsia,

Que nos hizo descubrir en nuestro interior

Nuestra inhumana marginacion.

Peregrinamos con los condenados del infierno,

Donde se arrojan a las almas sin esperanzas.

Regando el campo del dolor con nuestra sangre,

Poco a poco, se secan nuestros sentimientos internos.

Desgracia esoterica,

Predicciones de muerte.

(AUTORES: NUM.17, NUM.18)

Nuevamente, su primer sencillo de su segunda produccion, es el mas pedido en los medios de comunicacion de la musica rock (con todo y video). Pero, en el tan controvertido estilo de la banda, no faltan los escandalos, que esta vez son mas fuertes que antes:

1- En un concierto llevado a cabo en Jordania (pais del medio oriente que colinda con Irak), 17 y 18, le prenden fuego a ¡una bandera norteamericana!, mientras que Cell toca una especie de marcha funebre mezclada con terrorificos sonidos como: alaridos de dolor y atroces ruidos de guerra (estos son para ilustrar esa parte musical-conceptual de protesta anti-guerra; pero para Cell, era su musica preferida). Aunque con este acto, se ganaron la simpatia y el gusto de los jovenes musulmanes de aquella nacion, tambien lograron que el ejercito norteamericano instalado en ese pais, furiosamente, los expulsara de ahi (no hace falta decir el porque de este acontecimiento, porque ustedes bien saben lo que en estos momentos, esta sucediendo en esa region del mundo).

Sin embargo, esto se va a poner peor, porque una tragedia que esta a punto de ocurrir, los involucrara indirectamente, a ellos:

2- 13 DE ABRIL, 11:00 PM, CERCA DE LA CAPITAL DEL OESTE:

Un muchacho, de nombre Eric H, se encuentra dentro de su casa, escuchando el nuevo disco de los "CYBERNETICS CORPSES"; mientras oye las canciones del grupo, escribe una nota. Cuando la acaba de escribir, con su mano izquierda, toca su estereo para hacer retroceder el disco a la cancion: "KILL ME, DISAPPEAR ME"; en el momento en que esta comienza a escucharse, con su mano derecha toma ¡UN REVOLVER!, pone la punta del arma sobre su cabeza, aprieta el gatillo y... se escucha el ensordecedor balazo, la sangre vuela por todos lados, cayendo el joven muerto instantaneamente. Cuando su madre va a hablarle, al entrar a su habitacion, ¡descubre el cadaver de su hijo!; en ese momento, la pobre mujer sufre un shock (del cual jamas pudo recuperarse). El terrible acontecimiento pronto se da a conocer en todos los medios de comunicacion, y en todos los medios (periodicos, television, internet,etc), se culpa principalmente al grupo de los androides de: "INCITAR AL JOVEN ERIC AL SUICIDIO, MEDIANTE SU CANCION: "KILL ME, DISAPPEAR ME". Por eso, dias despues de dar cristiana sepultura al muchacho, los adoloridos padres inician automaticamente una demanda contra los "CYBERNETICS CORPSES", para recibir una indenmizacion por la perdida de su hijo. Lo cual trae como consecuencia que, Num.17, Num.18, Num.16 y Cell, sean llamados a juicio. El proceso es seguido durante los dias que este dura, por todo el mundo, en espera de saber en que acabara. Finalmente, cuando se comprueba que el muchacho murio mas a consecuencia del consumo activo de drogas y no por causa de escuchar la musica de C.C, el juez decide absolver al grupo, declarandolos: "inocentes". Tanto el grupo, como Bulma y sus demas amigos, que asistian al juicio para apoyar la inocencia del grupo (principalmente Krilin), se sienten felices de que todo haya ido a su favor. Cuando el juicio termina, Num.17 declara:

"Doy mis mas sinceras disculpas a los padres del muchacho por este terrible acontecimiento, pero nosotros somos inocentes de ello. Eso es todo lo que puedo decir".

Despues de esto, al saber el resultado del juicio, en todo el mundo corrian los mas variados comentarios: desde la gente que apoyaba la inocencia de los C.C (principalmente los fans de la banda, quienes se sinitieron felices de que la sentencia del juicio haya absolvido a su grupo de rock favorito de la responsabilidad por la muerte de Eric), hasta los detractores de la banda (quienes hacian correr los mas extraños rumores del porque "estos infelices se salvaron de ese "justo" juicio": iban desde suponer que el juez se enamoro de Num.18 y que por eso "habia decidido salvarla a ella y a sus amigos", hasta "una supuesta influencia satanica" que la banda conjuro para librarse de la responsabilidad de "aquel atroz crimen"; ninguno de estos rumores, hasta ahora, se ha comprobado). Pero pronto, el asunto cayo poco a poco en el olvido ( por falta de tiempo, no pude poner aqui la letra de la cancion: "KILL ME, DISAPPEAR ME", para su curiosidad; pero si quieren, pueden pedirmela directamente y junto con la letra, tambien les enviare la "nota suicida de este tal Eric H" y como extra, una nota periodistica ficticia sobre este acontecimiento (el sepelio del suicida y el juicio de los "CYBERNETICS CORPSES"); ustedes decidan).

3- Dias despues de que acabaron esos acontecimientos tan impactantes, en una iglesia catolica ubicado en la misma Capital del Oeste, un grupo de jovenes se encuentra practicando un retiro conducido por un padre llamado Sam Tourron (¡norteamericano de apellido frances!); pero lo increible es que este retiro acaba en algo sorprendente: el padre Tourron muestra a sus jovenes fieles los discos de los: "CYBERNETICS CORPSES", comienza a condenar al grupo de: "ser satanicos", "adoracion al angel caido", "sus letras incitan a la violencia desenfrenada y al asesinato de inocentes"; como ejemplo, toma el caso del suicida Eric H, predicando (segun su propia version) que: "El joven Eric escucho la diabolica cancion: "KILL ME, DISAPPEAR ME", y que por influjo de satanas, el cual esta presente en todas las canciones de los: "CYBERNETICS CORPSES", opto por renunciar a su propia vida". Ademas, otros de los disparates dichos por este religioso, es "que el nombre de la guitarrista es un numero cuya suma tiene su base en "el numero de la bestia": 6+6+618" (por supuesto, ya saben a quien se refiere) y que ellos se hacen llaman: "CYBERNETICS CORPSES", porque: "no es mas que una forma metaforica de declarar que ellos son "seres que le vendieron su alma al rey de este mundo y son controlados por el", etc, etc. Finalmente, incito a sus seguidores a quemar los discos de esos "malditos freaks", lo cual, sin titubear ningun momento, los jovenes obedecieron instantaneamente, haciendo una hoguera, en donde comenzaron a arrojar los discos; y mientras estos ardian, al ritmo de la "hermosa" musica cristiana, los jovenes fanaticos religiosos danzaban extrañamente alrededor de las llamas, como si de una danza pagana se tratara (¿quienes son aqui, en realidad, los "freaks"?). Cuando este acontecimiento se dio a conocer a la opinion publica, muchos se sentian a gusto al saber de alguien que condenaba energicamente la "diabolica" influencia de la banda de los androides; y no faltaron quienes imitaron esto, tanto en otras iglesias, como de manera particular.

Meses despues, cuando todo volvio a la calma, los C.C dan un concierto en una ciudad llamada: "Shell City"; 1 dia despues de que este concierto se llevo a cabo, ellos estan en una estacion de radio llamada: "FREAKY F.M", en un programa radial llamado: "¡MORTAL INFORMATION!" (programa de entrevistas en directo), conducido por una chica llamada: "LIZ LADY BATHORY". Ataviada con un vampirico atuendo, esta locutora comienza la entrevista con los "CYBERNETICS CORPSES", todos ellos, presentes ahi:

L.L.B: "¡Buenas tardes, radioescuchas metaleros!, tenemos aqui con ustedes, la mas "mounstrosa" sensacion del momento: ¡ "CYBERNETICS CORPSES"!. Estos excelsos musicos, nos han concedido un loable tiempo a nuestro amado programa: "¡MORTAL INFORMATION!" (al momento de decir esto, se escucha de fondo, una gutural y friqueante voz), de nuestra estacion de radio: "FREAKY F.M", ¡la mejor estacion de radio en cuanto a tu musica pesada favorita se refiere!. Mi nombre es la "SINIESTRA LIZ LADY BATHORY" y de una vez por todas comenzare con esta impactante y seguramente, muy controversial entrevista. ¡Bienvenidos a nuestro "humilde aposento", "CYBERNETICS CORPSES"!".

NUM.17: "¡Es un honor estar aqui, señorita Bathory!".

L.L.B: "¡Al contrario, es un honor para nosotros!, bueno para empezar, aunque se que ya son bastante conocidos, quisiera que cada uno de ustedes se presentara ante nuestro selecto y alocado publico".

NUM. 17: "¡Okey!, mi nombre es Num.17 y soy el vocalista, fundador y lider de la banda!".

NUM.18: "Soy num.18, guitarrista".

NUM.16: "Mi nombre es num.16 y toco el bajo".

CELL: "¡Y yo soy el diabolico Cell, baterista y encargado de la instrumentacion electronica en el grupo, miserables insectos!".

L.L.B: "¡ L !... ¡Bueno, gracias por presentarse ante nosotros, en especial a Cell, je,je!; bueno, pero ahora si vamos con la entrevista. Para comenzar, diganme: ¿que significa: "CYBERNETICS CORPSES"?, ¿que les inspiro el nombre?".

NUM.17: "¡Bueno, srita. Bathory!, el nombre de nuestro grupo: "CYBERNETICS CORPSES", lo tomamos de un concepto filosofico particular, en el cual hemos llegado a la conclusion de que tanto nosotros, como usted y el resto del mundo, hoy en dia no somos mas que eso: "CADAVERES CIBERNETICOS", porque en lo humano morimos para "resucitar" como unas detestables maquinas, manipuladas por manos inescrupulosas, como por ejemplo, EL SISTEMA. ¡AH!, sin contar que nosotros, literalmente, somos eso: androides".

L.L.B: "¡Guuaauu!, ¡que interesante!. Pero ahora diganme:

¿ cuanto tiempo llevan en este medio artistico?".

NUM.17: "Aproximadamente, nuestro grupo de rock se formo hace 4 años; y hace apenas 2 años, sacamos nuestro primer disco".

L.L.B: "¡Okey!, ¿son ustedes actualmente, todos los que formaron la banda, o hubo otros mas antes?".

NUM.17: "Somos nosotros solos, los 4, que hemos estado en el grupo desde el principio".

L.L.B: "¿Llevan hasta ahora 2 discos, podrian decirme cuales son, para los que aun ignoran su musica?".

NUM.17: "¡Si!, son el primero: "BLOODY AGE" (Era sangrienta) y el actual: "INHUMANITY OF TOWN OF GOD" (Inhumanidad del pueblo de Dios)".

L.L.B: "Y precisamente de su primera produccion: "BLOODY AGE", se desprende su primer exito: "DEAD IN YOUR PRESENCE", ¿no?".

NUM.17: "¡Asi es!".

L.L.B: "Diganme, ¿podrian definir el concepto de su disco: "BLOODY AGE"?".

NUM.17: "¡Si!, "BLOODY AGE" es, digamos, un album personal, donde queremos expresar experiencias que tuvimos en el pasado, emociones propias, o sea, nuestra propia historia personal".

L.L.B: "¿E: "INHUMANITY OF TOWN OF GOD"?".

NUM.17: "Nuestro disco actual, esta un poco mas enfocado a el mundo desde nuestro propio punto de vista, a como vemos este y la epoca en que nos toca vivir".

L.L.B: "¿ Quien de ustedes es el autor de las letras de sus canciones?".

NUM.17: "Todos, pero cada quien se distribuye la autoria de c/cancion en particular, la haya compuesto solo o con la ayuda de los demas. A veces, los 4 juntos componemos 1 o 2 canciones, aunque a veces preferimos hacerlo por nuestro propio lado".

L.L.B: "¡Bien!, y diganme: ¿no les parece increible que apenas tengan 2 albumnes y tan pronto, hayan logrado alcanzar la fama, pero a la vez, causen bastante controversia?".

NUM.17: "Si, pero nosotros no hacemos mas que seguir el estilo tradicional del rock, que siempre va en matrimonio con la polemica; ademas es nuestra mejor manera de expresar nuestra propia opinion, aunque esta sea: "politicamente incorrecta".

L.L.B: "¡Muy bien, me gusta su manera de pensar!. Bueno, ahora vamos con la guapa guitarrista del grupo: num.18. ¿Tu y num.17 son hermanos?".

Num. 18. quien lleva puesta una playera negra con la leyenda:

SAVE TO

PLANET...

KILL A SAIYAYIN.

(SALVA AL PLANETA... MATA UN SAIYAYIN).

Responde:

NUM.18: "¡Si lo somos!".

L.L.B: "Tengo entendido, para decepcion de tus fans masculinos, que actualmente estas casada con un muchacho de nombre Krilin y ambos tienen una pequeña niña, de nombre Maron; ¿como ven ellos esto de que tu estes dentro de un grupo de rock?".

NUM.18: "Aunque a veces les es un poco dificil, tanto mi esposo como incluso, mi pequeña hija, aceptan que yo este involucrada en este proyecto... aunque eso si, nunca falta tiempo para estar con ellos, y eso me da gusto".

L.L.B: "¡Okey!; a proposito de lo que viene estampado en tu ropa (L.L.B explica a los radioescuchas acerca de la leyenda que esta estampada en la playera de num.18), dinos: ¿odian tanto a los tales Saiyayines?".

NUM.18: "¡Si, odiamos a los saiyayines!, porque ellos, junto con un mounstro que se hacia llamar Dr. Gero, nos causaron bastante sufrimiento a todos nosotros; es por eso que no creemos en Goku, el principal culpable de nuestros sufrimientos, no nos importa cuantas veces haya salvado a la tierra".

L.L.B: "¡Guuaauu!, y esto bien lo reflejan en canciones como: "DEAD SAIYAYINS", "ANTICRISTH GERO", "CANNIBALS SATANICS SAIYAYINS",etc. ¿No es asi?".

NUM.18: "¡Si, asi es!".

L.L.B: "Y a pesar de todo: ¿que fue lo que ocurrio con el tal Dr. Gero?".

NUM.18: "¡Al final, nosotros mismos lo matamos!".

L.L.B: "¡¿No hablaras en serio?!".

NUM.18: "¡Si, hablo en serio!".

L.L.B: "¡L!".

NUM.18: "¡Pero que quede claro que nosotros lo hicimos por justicia!".

L.L.B: "¡Bueno, si es asi, no hay problema, je!... a proposito, queria preguntarles: ¿que opinan ustedes del asesinato?".

Num.17 interviene, dandole a la entrevistadora una fuerte respuesta que la deja helada:

NUM.17: "¡PENSAMOS QUE ESTE SOLO SE DEBERIA APLICAR A LOS SOLDADOS JUDIOS EN PALESTINA Y A LOS SAIYAYINES EN TODO EL UNIVERSO!".

Al escuchar esto, la locutora se queda petrificada. De pronto, se da cuenta que no esta ante ningun tipo de musicos de rock comunes y corrientes; ellos son casi mounstros, tanto que a su lado, Marilyn Manson es un "Pop star"(estrella del pop). Por un momento, siente unas intensas ganas de correr lejos de ellos; pero ve la confianza que estos les inspiran (especialmente, Num.16), asi que decide continuar, resignada y valientemente con su entrevista:

L.L.B: "¡Je,je!, bueno pasando a otra cosa:¿como definen su estilo musical?".

NUM.17: "Nosotros definimos nuestra musica como 1 mezcla entre DEATH METAL, TRASH, y HARDCORE, con un poco de INDUSTRIAL".

L.L.B: "¿Y cuales son sus influencias musicales?".

NUM.17: "Bueno, nuestros grupos de rock favoritos son: CANNIBAL CORPSES , CARCASS, SLAYER, y NINE INCH NAILS , ellos nos influenciaron(para mas informacion sobre estos discos, vayan a: )".

L.L.B: "¡Que bien!, ahora vamos con el bajista del grupo: Num.16; dinos ¿como te integraste al grupo?".

NUM.16: "Antes, quiero expresar mi agradecimiento por darnos a mi y a mis amigos esta entrevista. Y comenzare diciendo que 17 y 18 hemos sido amigos desde el principio y ellos querian que estuviera dentro de la banda, asi que aprendi el bajo".

L.L.B: "¡Gracias, num.16!. Ahora vamos con Cell... ¡aghh!... Cell... dinos... ¿como te integraste a este grupo de rock?".

A lo que Cell, con un tono nada agradable de voz, contesto:

CELL: "¡No creas que es por que me agrade estar con estos insectos, ni por que ame su miserable musica rock (miente,miente), lo que pasa es que lo hice por el dinero!. Ya que es una forma de compensar el hecho de que yo antes fui un villano y estuve a punto de destruir el mundo, ¡pero ahora me ahogo en esta verguenza, que poca mdr!".

L.L.B: "¡L!... ¡je,je, que bueno que nos expreses tu... sincera... opinion!. A proposito, ¿son ciertos esos rumores que estilisticamente, admiras a Marilyn Manson y por eso, sigues su estilo?. Ya que ambos tienen un look muy semejante".

A lo que Cell, ya algo enfadado, contesta:

CELL: "¡Que te sientes tu, niñita tonta!, estoy harto de que me confundan con ese androgino, yo no tengo en mi imagen ninguna caracteristica semejante a la de ese farsante (si comparan una foto de Marilyn Manson con una de Cell, ustedes mismos veran si no). ¡Asi que no vuelvas a interrogar sobre esas tonterias, o te enviare en este mismo momento al otro mundo!".

L.L.B se queda helada. Siente unas irremediables ganas de llorar; pero de pronto ve que Num.17 la defiende:

"¡Cell, tranquilizate, deja de amenazar a nuestra amiga o yo mismo te calmare, por las buenas o por las malas!".

Ella se siente a salvo en ese momento. Deja pasar unos minutos para tranquilizarse totalmente y continua con la entrevista:

L.L.B: "¡Bueno, hablando de rumores, alrededor de ustedes hay infinidad de estos: que ustedes tienen pacto con el diablo, que secuestran niños para usarlos en atroces experimentos de manipulacion genetica, que esto, que el otro; ¿no les molesta todo eso?".

NUM.17: "¡No para nada!, ya que yo mismo lo dije en un principio: ¡que la gente diga lo que quiera de nosotros, ya que entre hablen de manera mas negativa, mayor popularidad tendremos; es una forma de que el tiro les salga por la culata (igual, sin albur)!".

L.L.B: "¡Muy bien dicho!; disculpen que tenga que tocar de nuevo este tema, pero ¿como se sienten de que a ustedes los culpen por la muerte del joven Eric H?".

NUM.17: "¡Vuelvo a repetir que lamentamos aquel tragico suceso, pero somos inocentes!. No tenemos la culpa de que el chico, al estar consumiendo drogas y escuchado nuestra musica al mismo tiempo, haya leido torcidamente la letra de nuestra cancion: "KILL ME, DISAPPEAR ME", y lo malinterpretara como una invitacion al suicidio... es todo lo que puedo decir".

L.L.B: "¡Apoyo su punto de vista!, y a proposito: ¿que opinan de ese caso de que en una iglesia catolica de la misma ciudad donde surgio esa tragedia, los haya condenado de "satanicos", y hasta les hayan hecho su "condenacion" en una ceremonia muy extraña!".

NUM.17: "¡Ha sido lo mas gracioso que hayamos escuchado hasta ahora!; ese tal padre Sam Tourron y sus fieles, estan mas zafados que nosotros. Dijeron alli un monton de ridiculos disparates, y nos llamaron: "freaks", siendo que ellos son mas "freaks" que nosotros, por la forma tan extraña de celebrar su "retiro espiritual". ¡Cuando me entere del caso, casi estuve a punto de vomitarme de la risa!".

En ese momento, Num.17 se comienza a reir; pero son tantas las ganas de reir sobre ese caso, que tarda como media hora a las carcajadas; pasa la media hora, en la que tanto la locutora, como Num.18, Num.16 y sobre todo Cell, ya estan chocados de verlo reir tanto.

"¡17, ya deja de reirte como loco!, ¡pareces una hiena!"- le reclama Num.18.

"¡Perdon, mejor continuemos!"- dice el A-17, pero tratando de simular lo mas posible sus intensas ganas de reir.

L.L.B: "Bueno, para acabar con la entrevista ¿ que planes tienen para el futuro?".

NUM.17: "Bueno, solamente que vamos a continuar en el mundo de la musica, pese a quien le pese, sacaremos mas discos y continuaremos haciendo mas logros y sobre todo fans, asi como controversias... eso es todo".

L.L.B: "¡Vale, les deseo la mejor de todas las suertes!. Bueno amigos, se nos acabo el tiempo, pero espero que hayan disfrutado esta entrevista con los tan famosos y polemicos: "CYBERNETICS CORPSES". Le agradezco nuevamente al grupo por su presencia aqui..."

NUM.17: "¡Al contrario, agradecemos a ustedes por concedernos un espacio!".

L.L.B: "¡De nada, Num.17!, y recuerden esto es: "¡MORTAL INFORMATION!" (se escucha de fondo los guturales sonidos), programa de la estacion de radio: "FREAKY F.M", ¡tu estacion de radio favorita en cuanto a rock pesado se refiere!. Soy Liz Lady Bathory, y nos veremos pronto en otro capitulo de este programa mio, ¡Hasta el fin del mundo!".

(Al salir del aire, ella suspira aliviada). El programa tuvo gran "rating", fue de los mas escuchados en todo el mundo.

Semanas despues, 17 se encuentra en las oficinas de la: "GOREMAGEDDON RECORDS", hablando con su contratista y tambien manager, el sr. J.M Manson:

"Sabe sr. J.M, nos esta iendo muy bien, pero ¿cree que sea necesario seguir con las mismas estrategias que hasta ahora hemos usado?; por que debido a lo del problema del chico, he pensado que cosas como esas, podrian al final, echarnos a perder nuestras carreras".

"¡Por eso no te preocupes, Num.17!"-le dice J.M- "lo del chico fue un desafortunado accidente, que lamentablemente tambien los envolvio a ustedes de forma indirecta; pero se muy bien que situaciones asi no se volveran a repetir y el tiempo se encarga de curar cualquier herida en aquellos que tuvieron que ver alrededor de esas situaciones, incluso en los que tuvieron que ver de manera indirecta, como ustedes".

"¡Si usted lo dice, sr. J.M!"-le responde num.17-"pero sabe, he estado pensando que ser musico de rock es un privilegio, es el sueño de muchos visionarios, y es algo que me da gusto que nosotros hayamos alcanzado; pero debido a ese lamentable acontecimiento, yo he sentido como...".

"¿Te remuerde la conciencia?"-le pregunta J.M.

"¡No... bueno, sinceramente asi es!. Y por eso me pregunto que si no valdria la pena renunciar a ese sueño para que situaciones asi no vuelvan a repetirse"- le dice Num.17.

El sr. J.M Manson le fija la mirada por un momento y le dice:

"Mira Num.17: si yo los contrate a ustedes para que se lanzaran a este mercado musical, te confienzo con toda franqueza que yo no lo hice por las ganancias que estoy obteniendo de ustedes; eso es lo que menos me importa, ¿sabes porque en realidad lo hice?".

"¿Porque?"-le pregunta.

"¡Porque desde el principio tuve fe en ustedes!. Ya que en mi juventud, tuve el mismo sueño que tu: triunfar en un mundo como el de la musica rock, a pesar de todas las adversidades que me encontrara en el camino. Desafortunadamente, por circunstancias del destino, nunca pude realizar ese sueño. Pero cuando los descubri a ustedes, pude darme cuenta que habia algo en ti, tu hermana y tus amigos, que me recordaba mucho a mi: querer alcanzar una gran meta. Por eso me decidi no solo a contratarlos, sino a apoyarlos; y ahora miralo por ti mismo: tienen 2 discos, una gran legion de fans y mucha musica que ofrecerles a ellos. Asi que ¿entiendes lo que trato de decirte?".

"¿que sr. J.M?"-le pregunta Num.17.

"¡Lo que menos quiero es que en este momento te acobardes y tires al basurero todo lo que durante estos 4 años lograste!. Se muy bien lo terrible que debe ser estar envuelto en una situacion muy desafortunada, aunque uno no haya tenido que ver directamente con ello. Pero lo que todos deberiamos aprender de situaciones asi, es que eso nos deberia servir, en lugar de huir facilmente, dejar que el trago amargo pase en su momento y fortalecernos mas. Solo mirar hacia adelante, nos ayudara a superar esos obstaculos y continuar hasta finalizar cualquier camino que hayamos tomado, asi que ¡arriba ese animo, ya no mires hacia atras y sigue tu camino!"- le dice en nu tono muy motivador, J.M Manson.

Num.17 lo mira y al momento, muestra una sonrisa ante los consejos de J.M. Le dice:

"¡Gracias sr. J.M, usted me ha hecho ver de nuevo la luz!. Por eso me da gusto que nos hayamos conocido en este medio y sea ahora, nuestro manager".

"¡Recuerda que no soy solo su manager... tambien soy su amigo!"- le dice de manera muy motivadora, J.M.

Num.17 le muestra una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

"¡Okey!, pasando a otra cosa, sr. J.M: ¿a donde nos presentaremos mañana?"- le pregunta.

"¡Precisamente de eso tambien queria hablarte!. Mañana tendran un concierto al aire libre en Satan City, asi que vayanse preparando de una vez; deben estar ahi, a partir de las 12:00 A.M"- le aclara J.M.

"¡Bueno , ahi estaremos puntualmente; hasta mañana sr J.M!"- se despide Num.17.

"¡Hata mañana, Num.17 y preparense muy bien, ¿entendido?!".

"¡Si sr. J.M!"- le responde Num.17 y se retira. El sr. J.M Manson se queda pensando que Num.17 y el grupo fue la mejor seleccion que el hizo para lanzarlos como grupo de rock, no solo por su talento, sino tambien por su carisma y personalidad.


	3. Chapter 3

ROCK IS DEATH.

(CAP.3) 

SATAN CITY, 11:00 A.M:

El lugar esta a reventar, son miles los que han venido ¡incluso de otras latitudes del planeta!, para ver y escuchar a su grupo de rock favorito. Algunos, con playeras estampadas como esta:

Daban alaridos de emocion por ver a la banda. Detras de bambalinas, 18 , 16 y Cell, esperaban la llegada de Num.17. De pronto, el viene llegando, con mucho entusiasmo.

"¡Hasta que al fin llegas!"- le dice Num.18.

"¡Si, 18!, y saben: nuestro trabajo, el de tener esta banda de rock, es algo que vale mucho la pena. A pesar de todas las dificultades, es algo que debemos bien continuar con esta aspiracion ¡por la que durante tanto tiempo estuvimos luchando!"- declara muy contento, Num.17.

18, quien durante esos ultimos dias, habia visto sumirse en una fuerte depresion a su hermano, se sorprende al verlo recobrar ese animo perdido; entonces, con 1 sonrisa en el rostro, le responde:

"¡Tienes mucha razon, Num.17!, y me da gusto saber que hayas recuperado tu entusiasmo; ¡nuestro espectaculo debe continuar!".

"¡Es cierto, Num.17!, yo tambien estoy contigo"- le dice Num.16.

Num.17, al ver que en ese momento, su hermana y su mejor amigo lo apoyan ahora mas que nunca, tambien esboza una sonrisa. Y les dice:

"¡Okey, debemos continuar!".

Asi , los 3 se dirigen a prepararlo todo. Y en cuanto a Cell, quien hasta ese momento no hacia mas que arrinconarse en una esquina, sin aparente interes por la platica que los androides habian tenido, en ese momento se les queda observando y ... sin que ellos se den cuenta, tambien esboza una sonrisa (que por cierto, no es nada siniestra, ¡que raro!).

1:00 P.M:

Afuera, la gente esta bastante emocionada por ver a los: "Cybernetics Corpses". No pueden resistir las ganas de oir sus canciones tan fuertes; pero en cuanto a Krilin, Bulma y los demas, no se les ve por ningun lado, ya que todavia estan en camino para llegar alli.

De pronto una voz anfitriona anuncia:

"¡Atencion, jovenes rabiosos!, ¡aqui estan, haciendo acto de presencia, las maquinas asesinas del hard metal: reciban a: "CYBERNETICS CORPSES"!".

Todos los presentes gritan emocionados. Mientras el grupo sube al escenario, y cuando estan ya listos, Num.17 saluda:

"¡Buenas tardes, Satan City!, ¿estan preparados para morir, agitando sus atrofiadas cabezas?".

"¡SSSIIIIIIIIIII!"- responden gritando sus fans.

"¡Okey, comenzaremos con una de mis rolas favoritas, un cover del grupo: "Slayer", esto se llama: "ANGEL OF DEATH!!!".

Al momento que comienzan a tocar esa cancion, todos los presentes gritan con bastante entusiasmo. Asi es la rola "ANGEL OF DEATH":

Ángel De la Muerte (Líricas Y Música - Hanneman) Auschwitz, el significado del dolor porqué eso yo quisiera que usted muriera muerte lenta, duchas inmensas del decaimiento que le limpian de su vida forzaron adentro como ganados que usted funciona pelado de su vida digno de ratones humanos, para el ángel de la muerte cuatro cientos miles más para morir el ángel del monarca de la muerte al reino del sádico muerto, cirujano del sádico del fallecimiento de la sangre más noble Destruyendo, sin misericordia para beneficiar la raza de Aryan La cirugía, sin anestesia bajó el cuchillo le perfora intenso inferior, ningún uso a la humanidad atada con correa abajo del griterío hacia fuera para morir el ángel del monarca de la muerte al reino del carnicero infame muerto, ángel de la muerte ¿Bombeado con el líquido, dentro de su presión del cerebro en su cráneo comienza a empujar a través de sus ojos que se queman la carne, gotea la prueba ausente de las quemaduras del calor su piel, su comienzo de la mente para hervir el frío frígido, grietas sus miembros cuánto tiempo puede usted pasado en este entierro congelado del agua? Cosido junto, ensamblando dirigieron apenas una cuestión tiempo despierto amplio profundo de separado ' hasta que usted se rasga millones presentados en sus tumbas apretadas que se ponen enfermo maneras de alcanzar los mares del holocaust de la sangre, olor de la vida del entierro su muerte como se quema el interior de usted Abacinate, los ojos que sangran la rogación para el extremo de sus alas de la pesadilla del dolor, alcance hacia fuera para usted su cara de la muerte que mira fijamente abajo, su sangre que funciona las células que inyectan frías, muriendo los ojos que alimentan en los gritos de los mutantes que él está creando a víctimas inofensivas de Pathetic a la izquierda para morir el ángel rancio del vuelo de la muerte libremente ángel del monarca de la muerte al reino del carnicero infame muerto, ángel de la muerte Ángel de la muerte

(Disculpen que casi no le entiendan nada a esta letra, pues la tuve que obtener por medio de una pagina con traductor, pero mas o menos se entiende).

La emocion crece bastante al momento de estar tocando esa cancion, y todo va bien para ellos. Pero de pronto, justo al momento en que ellos acaban de tocar aquella cancion, Num. 17 , alza la vista al cielo, y descubre con espanto que... ¡UNA BOLA DE LUZ MUY EXTRA—A SE DIRIGE VELOZMENTE HACIA ELLOS!!!.

A pesar de que trata de advertir a todos los presentes sobre eso, es demasiado tarde. La luz es tan veloz, que rapidamente ¡SE ESTRELLA SOBRE AQUEL LUGAR!, aplastando tanto al grupo, como a muchos espectadores que estaban abajo del escenario.

La luz estalla de manera espeluznante.

En ese momento todo es un caos. Pero a pesar de todo, varios de los que lograron escapar a tiempo al momento de ese infernal estallido, corren depavoridos al interior de la ciudad (el concierto era al aire libre, a las afueras de Satan City).

Mientras que en el interior de la misma, mucha gente que desde varias calles lejanas, se quedaron impactados con el estallido que tuvo lugar ahi, ahora observaban a lo lejos una gran columna de humo que se alza hasta lo mas alto, atonitos y sin poder dar credito a aquel espantoso acontecimiento. Definitivamente, no saben que fue lo que ocurrio alli; pero en algunas calles cercanas al lugar del siniestro, otras personas que miraban paralizadas aquel siniestro, de pronto comienzan a ver tambien, como desde aquel sitio, se dirigen corriendo totalmente despavoridos y fuera de si, los que lograron huir de alli con vida. Todos estan totalmente asustados por aquella repentina y horrible tragedia: hombres paralizados por el terror, mujeres y niños llorando incontrolablemente y muchisimas personas tratando de huir sin saber hacia donde ir, mientras que una gran cantidad de patrullas de la policia y carros de bomberos se dirigen lo mas rapido que pueden con rumbo al lugar del siniestro.

Mientras, en el mismo lugar de la tragedia:

En aquel sitio, aparentemente ya no se encuentra nadie. Solo se observan enormes llamas de fuego y ¡RESTOS DE CUERPOS HUMANOS ESPARCIDOS POR TODOS LADOS!; cabezas, brazos, piernas, torsos y algunos cadaveres semidestruidos quedaron regados de manera muy espantosa por todo el lugar. Pero de los androides, no se ve ni el menor rastro;de repente, donde solia situarse el escenario, una mano parece brotar de entre los escombros: ¡ES NUM.17!.

El todavia esta vivo, aunque algo aturdido. Rapidamente, se recupera, mientras exclama:

"¡Uhm, demonios ¿que fue lo que ocurrio?!".

Al momento de recuperarse totalmente, voltea para todos lados, tratando de encontrar a Num.18 y a los otros. Camina entre los escombros, esperando ver el menor signo de vida. Esta desesperado, creyendo que ellos tambien, probablemente, perecieron en aquella explosion.

Sin embargo, milagrosamente, algo se mueve entre los escombros, y brota de ellos: ¡es Num.18!, quien tambien sobrevivio al estallido. 17 se dirige rapidamente hacia donde esta ella; y observa que ¡Num.16 y Cell! tambien surgen de entre los escombros, ellos tambien estan con vida. Num.17 se siente aliviado de saber que todos sobrevivieron a ese estallido.

"¿Todos estan bien?"- les pregunta Num.17.

"¡auhhg!... parece que si!"- le contesta Num.18, mientras trata de recuperarse: "¡Pero, ¿que fue lo que ocurrio aqui?, ¿que fue eso que nos pego?"...

"¡BIEN, ¿QUIEREN SABER QUE FUE LO QUE LES PEGO?, YO FUI "ESO" QUE LOS GOLPEO!"- responde 1 extraña voz que parece provenir del cielo.

Los 4 levantan la vista hacia arriba, y se quedan sorprendidos al ver a ¡UN HOMBRE FLOTANDO EN EL CIELO!. Num.17, 18 , 16 y Cell, no pueden creer lo que estan viendo.

"¡Num.17, este es el individuo, al que pertenece ese ki maligno que pude percibir aquella vez!"- le dice el A-16.

"¡No puedo creerlo!"- exclama sorprendido el A-17, al mirar a ese sujeto y sentir un enorme y maligno ki emanar de su persona. Pero no pierde mas el tiempo en reflexiones y, gritando con todas sus fuerzas, se dirige a ese ser que aun flota en el aire y le pregunta:

"¡¿Quien eres tu , maldito?, baja aqui y revelate ante nosotros!".

"¡¿Num.17, sera posible que no me recuerdes?, seguramente padeces 1 gran amnesia. Pero no te preocupes, en este mismo momento bajare ante ustedes, tal vez mas de cerca, me puedas reconocer!"- responde aquel individuo, al mismo tiempo que desciende a donde se encuentran los androides.

Cuando ese sujeto se posa sobre la tierra, al mirarlo, Num.17 y los demas no pueden creer lo que contemplan frente a ellos... aquel sujeto ¡TIENE UN EXTRA—O PARECIDO CON 17 Y 18!, solo que de estatura es un poco mas alto que ambos (aunque no de la misma estatura que el A-16 y Cell); tiene el cabello largo, de color cafe con unas lineas negras teñidas, viste 1 gabardina violeta, pantalon negro y botas negras de estilo militar. Ademas de su sorprendente apariencia (semejante a la de los androides gemelos), su ki se puede sentir de cerca, mucho mas fuerte y siniestro.

Ninguno de los presentes puede hablar, mudos totalmente de la impresion ; pero el A-17 toma nuevamente la palabra y le dice a aquel extraño individuo:

"¡Esto tiene que ser 1 broma!, yo en realidad no tengo ni la menor idea de quien seas tu; asi que deja de jugar con nosotros y dinos ¡¿quien eres en realidad, como nos conoces y porque nos atacas asi, maldito terrorista de mi'rd?!".

"¡Num.17, es una lastima que ninguno de ustedes pueda reconocerme!; pero no te preocupes, porque empezare por decirte que mi nombre es el androide ¡KEHERENSKY NUM.21!"- le aclara aquel sujeto.

"¡KEHERENSKY NUM.21!"- exclama impresionado Num.17.

"¡KEHERENSKY NUM.21!"- exclama de la misma manera Num.18.

"¡KEHERENSKY NUM.21!"- exclaman de la misma manera 16 Y Cell.

"¡Si, asi es!"- dice Keherensky- " y si quieren saber porque los conozco a ustedes, es porque yo tambien perteneci por 1 buen tiempo a la gloriosa: "PATRULLA ROJA" (la Red Ribbon Army), y fui tambien asistente del gran Dr. Gero".

"¡¿Que?!"- exclaman los 4.

"¡De hecho, Num.17, yo fui testigo de cuando a ti y a tu hermana Num.18, el gran Dr. Gero los convirtio en lo que ahora son: unos poderosos androides!"-les revela Keherensky.

Al oir esto, tanto Num.17 como Num.18, sienten una especie de shock en ese mismo momento. No pueden creer que estan justo frente a 1 hombre que posiblemente, pueda ser 1 pieza clave que podria aclarar su oscuro y misterioso pasado. Pero aun asi, deciden mejor no confiarse de ese individuo.

"¡¿Hablas en serio?, no podemos dar credito a tus palabras, imbecil!"- le dice Num.17.

"¡Asi es, androide necio!"- le responde el tal Keherenski: "Cuando tristemente, nuestra gloriosa organizacion cayo por culpa del miserable Saiyayin llamado Goku, los unicos sobrevivientes de aquel holocausto, fuimos el Dr. Gero y yo. Entonces, ambos decidimos unir nuestras fuerzas para algun dia vengarnos de ese insecto. Durante muchos años fui su principal colaborador en la busqueda de las mas perfectas maquinas de matar; de ahi que ustedes 2 "nacieron" como una de las piezas mas importantes en nuestro plan de venganza. Desafortunadamente, por circunstancias de la vida, ambos tuvimos que separarnos y tomar diferentes caminos. Sin embargo..."

"¿Sin embargo, que?"- pregunta intrigado Num.17.

"A pesar de todo, pude muy bien aprovechar los conocimientos que me heredo el Dr. Gero. Debido a que deseaba preservarme joven por siempre y que tambien, queria convertirme en un ser poderoso, aplique en mi mismo aquellos conocimientos, para transformarme en un androide, como ustedes 2; ¡obteniendo como resultado que ahora yo sea, mucho mas poderoso que ambos!"- les aclara este individuo.

Cuando escuchan esto, los androides quedan impresionados. Pero Num.17, sonrie y le expresa:

"¿Que tu eres mas poderoso que nosotros?, ¡no nos hagas reir!, seguramente, solo presumes, ya que entre nosotros juntos podemos hacerte trizas. Pero aun asi dime, ¿cual es el motivo principal por el que nos has atacado?, ¿porque te atreviste a cometer esta atrocidad?".

Keherenski le responde:

"Tengo 2 motivos: el primero es que deseo matarlos a ustedes 2, Num.17 y Num.18, porque ustedes no son mas que unos malditos traidores a la gloriosa: "Patrulla roja", y por eso ¡merecen morir!".

Num.17, al momento de oir esta declaracion, comienza a reir... y le responde de manera provocativa a Keherenski:

"¡Si, por supuesto!, ¡ "merecemos morir", por "traicionar" a una "guarida de demonios y aves inmundas" como la R.R.A, la cual solo nos uso y nos manipulo a su antojo; si crees que podras matarnos por eso, mejor vete a ch&ngr a tu p.t mdr#, basura!".

Al escuchar esto, Keherenski se enfurece:

"¡Miserable infeliz!, ¡solo por eso, tu sufrimiento se alargara mas, antes de que mueras!... otra cosa: el segundo motivo de que mi mayor deseo sea el de eliminarlos a ustedes, es que no hacen mas que estorbar a mis planes de dominar el mundo: ahora, como soy el unico soldado de la R.R.A que queda con vida, mi meta es la de hacer yo mismo realidad, el tan acariciado sueño de la "Patrulla roja", de someter a todos los habitantes de este planeta. Pero al principio, pensaba comenzar ese plan por medios pacificos, ni mas ni menos que: ¡formando mi propia banda de rock!".

Al oir esto, Num.18 le responde (de manera sarcastica), con 1 pregunta:

"¿Hablas en serio?".

Keherenski le responde:

"¡Si, asi es!, y lo iba a hacer de esa manera, porque he observado el gran poder de dominio que esta musica tiene principalmente sobre los jovenes, ese para mi seria el mejor plan que haya concebido... ¡pero despues de enterarme que ustedes, miserables insectos, no solo estan con vida, y llegaron a matar al honorable Dr. Gero, sino que tambien formaron su propia banda de rock, me enfureci bastante!; porque ustedes, con su miserable musica, me estan quitando esa oportunidad, tienen esa fama que yo desde el principio he querido. Es por eso que no me dejan otra opcion que tratar de dominar el mundo por la fuerza; pero primero, empezare por matarlos a ustedes, para que yo pueda quedarme con su fama y popularidad, despues seguiran los Saiyayins Goku y Vegeta y al final, terminare con la conquista del mundo, ¡de esa manera, vengare la muerte del Dr.Gero y habre realizado en mi el sueño de la gloriosa R.R.A, ja,ja,ja!".

"¡Solo eres un fanfarron, sera poco probable que nos ganes!"- le responde Num.17.

"¿Eso es lo crees, Num.17?"- dice Keherenski- "¡Mira con tus propios ojos mi gran poder!".

En ese momento, Keherenski comienza a expulsar su ki. Num.17, 18, 16 y Cell no pueden creer que el ki de aquel individuo sea enorme; y cada minuto que pasa, ¡este va en aumento!, 16 no concibe que el ki de Keherenski ¡llegue a 1 nivel cercano al de Goku!.

Mientras, en otro sitio:

La nave de Bulma se dirige hacia donde se llevaria a cabo el infortunado concierto de los androides. Adentro van, aparte de ella, Krilin y su hijita Maron, Trunks y Goten, junto con su madre Milk. Gohan, logicamente, no les hace compañia. Hasta ahora, ninguno de ellos se ha enterado de lo sucedido; no es si no hasta que Bulma enciende la radio, que en una estacion, habla un reportero que se ubica a varios metros del lugar de los hechos:

"¡Hasta ahora, no se tiene la respuesta definitiva de que fue lo que provoco aquella explosion ocurrida a las afueras de Satan City, donde se iba a llevar a cabo un concierto de una famosa banda de rock, el cual daria inicio a las 1:00 p.m; nos han indicado que nadie puede acercarse al lugar de los hechos, porque puede ser muy peligroso, hasta que llegue la ayuda, sin embargo... ¡un momento!, ¡¿que es ese resplandor tan fuerte que surge de aquel sitio?!, ¡Dios, esta comenzando a temblar!, ¡rapido!...".

En esos momentos, la transmision se interrumpe.

Todos estan impactados, por lo que acaban de escuchar. En ese momento, Bulma les dice a los otros:

"¡Dios mio!, ¡algo terrible ha ocurrido en aquel sitio donde Num.18 y los otros iban a dar su concierto!, ¡espero que no les haya ocurrido nada grave!".

"¡Gohan, mi Gohan se encuentra en Satan City!"- exclama totalmente asustada, Milk.

"¡No te preocupes por el, Milk!, el se ha de encontrar sano y salvo en otro sitio, porque el jamas se acercaria por ahi, ¡por el no pierdas la calma!"- le dice Bulma.

"¡Confio en tus palabras, Bulma!"- le contesta.

Los unicos que se encuentran callados, son Trunks, Goten y especialmente, Krilin, quien esta sumamente preocupado por Num.18. En eso, su hijita Maron le pregunta:

"¡Papi, ¿ocurre algo malo?!".

Krilin sale de sus meditaciones al momento de oir a su hija; y le dice:

"¡No querida Maron... no es nada!".

Y dirigiendose a todos los demas:

"¡Escuchen... ¿no sienten eso?".

Bulma y Milk no saben lo que quiere decir Krilin. Pero en ese momento, Trunks le responde:

"¡Es cierto, Krilin!, ¡se siente como un ki enorme!".

"¡Si, yo tambien puedo sentirlo!"- responde Goten.

"¿De que demonios estan hablando ustedes?"- les interroga Bulma.

"¡Al parecer, Num.18 y los otros estan peleando con alguien... alguien muy poderoso!"- le contesta Krilin.

"¡Jesus nos ampare!, ¿y quien sera?"- pregunta sorprendida Bulma.

"¡No lo se, pero no esperare en esta nave hasta que lleguemos alli, para averiguarlo!, ¡Num.18 me necesita, no la puedo dejar sola!, ¿quien de ustedes me acompaña?"- dice Krilin.

"¡Yo!"- responde emocionado Trunks.

"¡Y yo tambien!"- responde de la misma manera Goten.

"¡Goten, no!"- exclama asustada la madre de Goten.

"¡Lo siento mami, pero alli todos necesitaran de nuestra ayuda, por eso tengo que ir yo tambien!"- le replica el pequeño.

Mientras Krilin se dirige a su pequeña hija:

"¡Escucha pequeña Maron, quedate aqui con tus tias Bulma y Milk; ire a ayudar a mama'!".

"¡¿Me prometes que mama' y tu estaran bien?!"-le pregunta Maron.

"¡Si, mi querida Maron, mama' y yo regresaremos pronto, sanos y salvos... te lo prometo!"- le responde, en tono muy alentador.

En ese momento, Maron se abraza a Krilin, al mismo tiempo que comienza a llorar; el le dice:

"¡Ya, tranquila, todo estara bien!". Mientras la vuelve a depositar en su lugar.

Y dirigiendose a Goten y a Trunks:

"¡Bien, ¿estan listos?".

"¡Si!"- le responden, con un tono de total autoseguridad, ambos niños.

Los 3 juntos se dirigen hacia la puerta de salida; pero en eso, Milk le sujeta el brazo al pequeño Goten, mentras le dice:

"¡Por favor, querido Goten, no vayas!".

"¡Mama', no te preocupes, te aseguro que no me pasara nada malo!"- le dice sonriendo el chiquillo, mientras se zafa suavemente de su mano.

"¡Noo, Goten!".exclama totalmente desesperada Milk.

Al momento de que Bulma abre la puerta, antes de que los 3 salgan, Krilin le dice:

"¡Bulma, es preferible que ya no vayan ahi, porque puede ser muy peligroso; sera mejor que regresen!".

Ella le responde:

"¡Si, entiendo Krilin!, pero lo unico que les pido, es que tengan mucho cuidado, ¡especialmente tu, Trunks!".

"¡No te preocupes, madre querida!, recuerda que yo soy tan fuerte como mi padre, y podre cuidarme solo"- Le responde Trunks.

"¡Eso espero, Trunks, eso espero!"- le contesta preocupada, Bulma.

"¡Bien, ya es hora de ir!"- les dice Krilin.

Asi, este trio sale volando al exterior, con rumbo a Satan City; mientras Bulma los observa dirigirse a aquel lugar, rogando porque todos (especialmente Trunks) salgan con bien de esa terrible situacion.

(Si se preguntan porque al momento en el que el ki de Keherenski provoco aquel temblor, no lo sintieron Bulma y los demas, era porque ellos iban en el aire; y en el cielo, no se puede sentir 1 temblor terrestre, a menos que sea un "air quake" (temblor aereo)...¡ bueno, eso creo!).

Mientras, en Satan City:

En una calle muy alejada de aquel sitio, podemos ver entre una multitud a Gohan y Videl, quienes al igual que todos los testigos, se sienten impactados al no saber que ocurre alli...pero de pronto, Gohan le dice a Videl:

"¡Videl, ¿puedes sentir este ki?!".

"¡Si Gohan!"- le responde (ella ya posee esta capacidad de percibir el ki de otros)- "¡pero me gustaria saber de quien es!".

"¡No lo se!"- le dice Gohan- "¡Pero no deberia quedarme aqui, tengo que ir!".

"¡Okey, Gohan!, pero yo tambien te acompaño, ¡quiero servir en lo que sea necesario!"- le dice Videl.

"¡Como tu quieras, amada Videl!"- le dice Gohan, sonriendo (aunque en realidad, no sabe si esta es la mejor decision para Videl).

Los 2 se toman de la mano, y salen volando a la vista de aquella multitud, con rumbo hacia ese tormentoso sitio.

De regreso al lugar de la proxima gran batalla:

Keherenski continua expulsando su asombroso poder de pelea frente a los impactados androides, los cuales estan totalmente paralizados, sin saber ni que hacer.

Y mientras el continua con este proceso, Num.17 voltea tantito para mirar los horriblemente destrozados cadaveres de las victimas inocentes que perecieron en esa desgracia, y a su mente venia el recuerdo de que hace apenas unos minutos, el les habia dicho a sus fans:

"¡¿Estan listos para "morir", agitando sus atrofiadas cabezas?!".

Mientras les tocaba una cancion tan macabra como: "ANGEL OF DEATH"; y al parecer, esos factores resultaron como una especie de espeluznantes profecias, que para desgracia de muchas personas que hasta hace unos momentos todavia se encontraban con vida, aquello termino en muerte. Num.17 comenzo a sentir una gran angustia en su interior, porque creia que aquella tragedia sucedio por culpa suya.

Pero justo en ese momento, Num.17 tiene que olvidarse por un momento de su dolorosa reflexion, debido a que el androide Keherenski ha terminado de mostrar todo su poderio. En ese momento, el les dice:

"¡Y bien, ¿que es lo que opinan?, seguramente estan muy asustados, ¿no androides?!".

A lo que 17, con todo valor, responde:

"¿Asustados nosotros?, ¡no nos hagas reir!; si bien es cierto que tu poder de pelea es enorme, y tal vez, sera algo dificil tratar de vencerte, aun asi entre los 4 hay varias posibilidades de lograr esto. ¡Ni creas que podras vencernos de manera muy facil!".

"¡Uhmm, tal vez tengas razon!"- le responde Keherenski (al parecer, con un poco de sarcasmo)- "¡Pero, precisamente, para comprobar que su poder de pelea sea digno de mi, primero tendran que enfretarse a otros individuos, que tambien son bastantes fuertes!".

"¿Enfrentarnos a otros individuos?, ¿a que te refieres?"- le pregunta Num.17.

"Bueno, permitanme presentarles a mis soldados..."- y al momento de decir esto Keherenski, detras de el 4 sombras surgen, y saltan hacia adelante, hasta que se posan frente a los androides... ¡son 3 HOMBRES Y UNA MUJER, bastante extraños, por cierto!.

Keherenski les dice a los androides:

"¡Permitanme presentarles al: "COMANDO A.R.R"!" (Mismas iniciales de la RED RIBBON ARMY,pero invertidas, incluso los colores)- "¡Quienes, no solo forman mi banda de rock, sino que tambien son mi propio grupo paramilitar!. Les presento a JOCZ (de piel clara, cabello negro largo, pero por un lado de la cabeza y por el otro extremo craneal rapado, ojos de color rojo, viste una gabardina negra, camisa del mismo color, pantalon de mezclilla azul, tenis negros, lleva arracadas en cada oreja y su mirada, por cierto, es friamente siniestra); GOARS (alto, con un rostro semejante al del mounstro Frankestein, pero de complexion musculosa, su cabello es negro y largo, el cual termina en una trenza, tiene en su rostro 1 cicatriz parecida a la de Yamcha, viste una camiseta negra, pantalon del mismo color, y calza botas tambien del mismo color, solo que estas son como de obrero; solo tiene una arracada en su oido izquierdo); ANNYE ( se trata de una chica de estatura mediana, con el cabello largo hasta el cuello, teñido de color rojo del lado derecho y negro del lado izquierdo, sus ojos son azules, su piel clara, su cuerpo es atletico, viste 1 top de color negro, short de mezclilla azul, y tenis tambien negros, tiene tambien 2 arracadas en cada oreja y su mirada es enigmatica); y SHAXC (de estatura mediana, cabello negro largo y ondulado, ojos totalmente obscurecidos (como los de 1 extraterrestre), una barbilla "de chivo" cuelga de su mandibula, piel algo "tostada", viste 1 playera negra, jeans del mismo color, lleva un sueter de franela y cuadros rojos amarrado a la cintura, y tiene varias arracadas en ambas orejas, un tatuaje de un craneo con 2 ametralladoras cruzadas entre si en el brazo derecho y pulseras muy extravagantes en ambas manos. Es el unico de la milicia que, como Keherenski, calza botas militares). ¡Ellos se encargaran de torturarlos por 1 buen rato!".

Los 4 soldados de Keherenski sonrien de una manera muy siniestra, como sintiendo ya asegurada la victoria sobre los androides.

Pero Num.17 dice:

"¡No me hagas reir, Keherenski!, ¿acaso estos 4 sujetos podran acabar con nosotros?".

A lo que Num.16 lo interrumpe, diciendo:

"¡Num.17, aunque no lo creas, estos individuos tienen c/u 1 nivel de pelea sorprendente!".

"¡¿No estaras hablando en serio, Num.16?!"- le dice el A-17.

A lo que 1 de esos 4 sujetos, el que se llama Jocz, responde:

"¡Tranquilo, Num.17!, aunque c/u tenemos 1 nivel de pelea sorprendente, aqui el unico que es mas poderoso que todos juntos, es nuestro señor Keherenski; ¿no me vas a decir que aun asi nos temes, o si?".

A lo cual, el y el resto de los guerreros de Keherenski, comienzan a reir burlonamente.

"¡Malditos!"- les dice, de una manera muy furiosa, Num.17.

justo en ese momento, Keherenski les ordena:

"¡Basta ya de juegos!, ¡escuchen, mis fieles guerreros: es hora de demostrarles a estos insectos lo poderosos que son ustedes. Solamente les doy la siguiente orden: al gigante y al reptiloide moteado pueden destruirlos en este mismo momento, si quieren, pero a Num.17 y a Num.18, solo haganlos sufrir por 1 buen rato, porque al final, yo mismo me encargare de destruirlos con mis propias manos; ¿entendido?!".

"¡Si, sr. Keherenski!"- le contestan de manera obediente, sus soldados.

"¡Bien, ataquen ahora!"- les ordena.

Justo en ese momento, comienza LA GRAN BATALLA:

los 4 sujetos salen volando hacia donde estan los androides; estos rapidamente se preparan para combatir. C/u se abalanza sobre 1 androide en particular: Jocz combatira contra Num.17, Goars peleara con Num.16, Annye sera la adversaria de Num.18 Y Shaxc se encargara de Cell.

Cuando cada uno ya eligio al contricante con el que va a combatir, Keherenski observa la que va a ser 1 gran batalla. Pero de pronto, el voltea para atras, porque hay 1 gran contigente de patrullas y carros de bomberos, que se introdujeron rapidamente a aquel sitio y ahora tratan de rodear el area donde el y los demas (los A.R.R y los androides) se ubican.

"¡Atencion, todos ustedes, detenganse y entreguense en nombre de la ley!"- les ordena un policia.

Keherenski voltea y les dice:

"¡Fuera de aqui, no estorben!".

Y de sus manos, hace brotar varias esferas de luz, las cuales lanza sobre la policia y los carros de bomberos. Todo ese caos termina en una destruccion total y mas muertes.

"¡No, maldito cerdo, ¿como te atreviste a mas?!"- exclama totalmente airado, Num.17.

"¡17, por ellos no te preocupes, porque ya estan muertos; preocupate ahora por ti mismo!"- le dice, de una manera maligna, Jocz.

Es asi como comienza la batalla entre Num.17 y Jocz.

"¡Vamos a ver, tu seras mi adversario; pero no veo nada en ti de extraordinario, ¿cual es tu supuesto gran poder de pelea?!"- le dice Num.17.

"¡Num.17, te conozco lo bastante bien, como para saber cual debe ser el momento indicado para mostrar mi gran poder; pero por ahora ¡recibiras una pequeña dosis de el!"- le contesta Jocz.

Despues de decir esto, el se lanza rapidamente sobre Num.17 y comienza a lanzarle unos golpes tan veloces, que a 17 le cuesta trabajo visualizarlos bien; pero esto no le impide poder esquivarlos.

"¡Cielos, es cierto, este individuo es tan veloz, que en cualquier momento puede noquearme facilmente!. Sera mejor tratar de leer sus movimientos"- reflexiona 17.

Mientras, veamos como se desarrolla la batalla entre Num.16 y Goars:

Ambos estan frente a frente. Goars le dice a 16 (con una voz bastante desagradable):

"¡Tu te llamas Num.16 ¿no?, puedo ver cual es tu poder, y dejame decirte que mi nivel de pelea es igual al tuyo, pero no creas que sera facil vencerme, ja,ja,ja!".

A lo que Num.16 responde (sin dejar a un lado su tono de voz tan sereno y con una sonrisa):

"¡Bien si lo que tu dices es cierto, me da gusto encontrar a alguien semejante a mi. Comencemos a probar nuestros poderes, cuando tu quieras!".

Al oir esto, Goars se enfada y comienza a atacar:

"¡PU—O COSMICO!" (esta tecnica de Goars consiste en que el abre la palma de su mano y arroja una especie de pequeños aerolitos que corren a una velocidad ¡cercana a la de la luz!)- al momento en que Goars lanza su poder, Num.16 es noqueado, pues dificilmente puede reaccionar a la misma velocidad de esta tecnica de pelea.

Pero Num.16 se levanta y se prepara para lanzar su ataque-"¡HELL FLASH!" (supongo que ya les es conocida esta tecnica de Num.16).

Sin embargo, Goars desaparece en medio del fuego que el A-16 lanza contra el.

Cuando termina, Num.16 espera a que le humo se disipe. Pero al momento de que ocurre esto (una escena ya clasica en DBZ), descubre que su adversario no se encuentra. 16 no tiene idea de que fue lo que le ocurrio... "¡Num.16!"- alguien menciona su nombre; el voltea hacia un lado y sorpresivamente ¡Goars aparece ante el sin ningun rasguño!.

"¿Ese es todo tu poder de pelea?, ¡no me hagas reir, ja,ja,ja!"- le dice de manera burlona.

Num.16 se siente angustiado, al ver que su contrincante es muy habil y veloz; definitivamente, el no sabe como va a derrotarlo.

Ahora , toca el turno a Annye contra la androide Num.18 (por vez primera en DBZ (aunque sea en un fanfic), veremos una extraordinaria batalla entre mujeres):

Num.18 observa a la que sera su nemesis con una mirada de total desagrado, mientras que Annye muestra en su rostro una sonrisa maliciosa:

"¡Tu pelearas conmigo, "baby" (nena); pero aqui la unica que resultara triunfadora de esta batalla, sere yo!"- le advierte a Num.18.

"¿Eso crees?, ¡pues ahorita lo veremos!"- le responde Num.18- "¡ya que, con solo observarte, puedo sentir que para mi no eres la gran cosa!".

"¡Maldita!"- le responde algo molesta Annye, mientras va tomando posicion de ataque- "pero despues te arrepentiras de haber dicho semejante barbaridad".

Num.18 tambien hace lo mismo.

Y al momento, Annye ataca rapidamente. Ambas se lanzan golpes que a pesar de todo, pueden esquivar.

Num.18 se aleja un poco de ella, y le lanza su poder; el cual Annye esquiva muy agilmente. 18 se lanza otra vez y continua luchando, tratando de vencerla.

Y mientras, con respecto a Shaxc y Cell:

"¡Bien, cucaracha gigante, te aplastare como al insecto que eres, ja,ja!"- le advierte a Cell, de manera provocativa, Shaxc.

"¡Como se ve que tu no me conoces, basura!"- le advierte tambien Cell- "¡Porque yo una vez estuve a punto de destuir este planeta, y si fui en ese entonces, 1 gran problema para un grupo de guerreros, ¿tu que tanto podrias hacer contra mi?".

"¡Uh, que miedo!"- le contesta de manera provocativa- "¡El lagarto con manchas quiere espantarme!, si yo estoy en el ejercito del gran Keherenski, es por que no soy ninguna clase de debilucho, ¡los A.R.R somos tan fuertes como el tal Kakarotto o Goku!, por lo tanto ¡tu seras el que no podra hacer mucho contra mi, polilla verde superdesarrollada, ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja...!".

Es tan hiriente la burla que este individuo le hace, que Cell no resiste mas y le advierte:

"¡Miserable insecto!, te arrepentiras de haber provocado al gran Cell"- y tomando posicion de ataque:

"¡SUPER KAME-HAME-HAAA!"- le lanza a Shacx, esta poderosa tecnica.

El en cambio, se ve muy tranquilo, como si diera la impresion de no sorprenderse con ello. Pero lo mas increible,es que al momento que este super kame va directo hacia el, ¡es en ese preciso momento, que el desaparece!.

Cell esta tan sorprendido de ver que Shacx desaparecio al momento que iba a recibir el superkame-hame-ha, que no puede creerlo. Voltea para todos lados, tratando de encontrar a su contrincante, pero... de pronto, sin darse cuenta, ¡recibe un poderoso golpe por atras, que cae de manera irremediable al suelo!. Es Shacx, quien se movio tan rapido, que ni Cell se dio cuenta que este se habia transladado atras de el. Shacx toma a Cell y al levantarlo, le dice:

"¡¿Ves, lagartija como no sera tan facil que me derrotes?, pero esto apenas esta comenzando; la fiesta esta a punto de ponerse mas buena!".

Al momento, Shacx lanza a Cell hacia una pared, con una fuerza tan descomunal, que este termina incrustado en ella. Shacx se lanza rapidamente a donde, literalmente, mando a volar a Cell; y en ese momento, (Shacx) exclama:

"¡TRITURADORA SANGUINOLENTA!"- y cuando termina de decir esto, sus brazos se iluminan con un brillo dorado descomunal. Al parecer, es una super-tecnica suya; porque cuando llega a donde Cell se encuentra inmovil, ¡ lanza contra el sus puños de una manera increible! (debido a un extraño efecto optico, estos parecen que se mueven lentamente, pero en realidad, los puños se mueven a una gran velocidad; sin embargo, el ojo puede percibir los golpes tan lentos, que en el espacio en que se mueven los brazos de Shacx, se puede visualizar cada pequeño espacio en que van moviendose, como si se tratara de varios brazos a la vez, ¡increible, pero es tal la potencia de estos, que Cell en ese momento, sentia como si aquellos golpes le trituraran todos los huesos de su cuerpo (de ahi el nombre de esta tecnica). Todo un suplicio!).

y mientras Shacx le aplica a Cell esta turtuosa tecnica llamada: "TRITURADORA SANGUINOLENTA" (no hace falta decir que Cell sufria enormemente aquella tortura), le dice:

"¡Moriras, insecto!, pronto en tu cuerpo no quedaran mas que huesos hechos polvo y no habra nada que te salve ¡ja,ja,ja...!".

Y mientras, de esa manera, aquellas batallas se van desarrollando, Keherenski observa complacido y piensa:

"¡Je, muy bien!, mis soldados les estan dando una buena paliza a esos insignificantes androides. Pronto, muy pronto, yo al final sere quien domine este mundo, algo que ni el poderoso Piccolo Daimaoh pudo lograr, y acabare con esos molestos saiyayines. Nada podra...".

Pero de pronto, siente algo que lo distrae poderosamente de sus cavilaciones:

"Pero ¿que es esto?, ¿de quien es este ki?".

Y cuando voltea hacia atras, descubre con sorpresa a ¡Gohan y a Videl quienes acaban de llegar!.

"¡Vaya, vaya, parece que a llegado mas basura a este sitio!"- dice, dirgiendose a Gohan, Keherenski.

Gohan en cambio, no responde nada, debido a que esta sorprendido de aquel individuo, tanto por su sorprendente parecido con los androides gemelos, como por su enorme poder.

"G ohan, ¿quien es este individuo tan extraño?"- le pregunta Videl.

"¡No lo se Videl, pero en este mismo momento lo voy a averiguar!"- le responde Gohan- "Sin embargo, sera mejor que tu no te acerques, deja esto en mis manos".

"¡Pero Gohan...!"- trata de replicarle Videl, debido a que no esta de acuerdo que ella se quede sin hacer nada, pero el le dice:

"¡Lo siento, querida Videl, pero esto es muy peligroso, debido a que no puedes saber bien el enorme poder de pelea de este sujeto y podria llegar a matarte. Por eso, lo mejor es que yo me encargue de esta situacion; no te preocupes por mi, yo estare bien!".

"¡Bueno... como tu digas, Gohan!"- le responde Videl, resignada- ¡Pero ten mucho cuidado!".

"¡No te preocupes por eso, querida Videl!"- le dice Gohan, con una sonrisa.

Entonces, el comienza a acercarse precavidamente hasta donde Keherenski se encuentra; desciende lo mas cercano a el. Y cuando ambos guerreros estan frente a frente, Gohan le dirige la palabra, interrogandolo:

"¿Quien demonios eres tu y que es lo que quieres?".

A lo que Keherenski contesta:

"Mi nombre es Keherenski num.21, y yo tambien soy un androide del Dr.Gero".

"¡¿Que, un androide del Dr. Gero?!"- le pregunta sorprendido Gohan.

"¡Si, asi es!... ¡ah!, y por lo que veo, tu debes ser Gohan, el hijo del saiyayin Goku ¡que sorpresa!"- le dice Keherenski.

"¡Por supuesto, yo soy!"- le responde Gohan-"¡pero dime: ¿tu fuiste el culpable de esta desgracia? (Gohan queda sorprendido al ver ese paisaje dantesco y macabro en el que todos se encuentran), ¿porque hiciste todo esto?".

"¡Oh, los muertos!, disculpa Gohan: estos pobres infelices no son mas que 1 daño colateral, ya que mi principal objectivo eran los androides, no ellos. Me equivoque, pero ellos tambien tuvieron la culpa, por estar en el lugar y el momento menos indicado!"- dijo como disculpandose (pero tambien en un tono medio cinico) Keherenski.

"¡Maldito canalla!, ¡ahora mismo yo te hare pagar por todas las desgracias que cometiste!"- le advierte, ya totalmente enfurecido, Gohan.

Justo en ese momento, el se transfoma en supersaiyayin;

Keherenski, al ver esto, se queda apantallado al ver el enorme poder que Gohan emana de su tranformacion. En eso le dice:

"¡Bueno, yo tenia pensado matar primero a los androides y hasta despues, seguirian ustedes; pero ya que tu estas aqui, tendre que eliminarte a ti primero, que bien!. Pero antes, respondeme esta pregunta: ¿donde esta tu padre, Goku?, ¿porque el no sale a pelear?".

A lo que Gohan responde:

"¡Mi padre no viene aqui a pelear, porque el no se encuentra en este momento; pero aun asi, yo por eso estoy aqui, para luchar en su nombre, asi que preparate!".

"¡Okey, comencemos con tu ejecucion!"- le dice Keherenski.

Y al instante, Gohan es el primero en lanzarse al ataque;

Keherenski tambien entra en accion. Ambos guerreros chocan entre si y se lanzan de golpes. El poder de ambos es tan enorme, que al intentar golpearse uno al otro, crean unas vibraciones terrorificas, las cuales se expande por todo el ambiente, haciendose sentir.

En eso, Gohan se separa unos metros de Keherenski:

"¡KAME-HAME-HAAA!"- y le lanza este poder; pero Keherenski ni si quiera trata de moverse de donde se encuentra y al momento que el kame-hame-ha esta a punto de golpearlo, el con su brazo izquierdo lo rechaza, enviandolo a un lado. El kame-hame-ha se va a estrellar hacia donde Keherenski lo envio, explotando.

Y en ese momento, le dice a Gohan:

"¡Que decepcion!, ese pequeño poder no me hizo ni cosquillas. Debes tener algo mejor que eso, Gohan".

"¡Si, ya veo!"- declara Gohan- "Tu poder de pelea es gigantesco y yo bien sabia que ese pequeño kame-hame-ha no te haria ni el menor daño... pero si quieres ver algo mejor de mi que eso, Keherenski, observa lo que a continuacion voy a hacer".

Gohan comienza a expulsar mas sus energias, hasta que ¡lograr transformarse en supersaiyayin fase 2!; a lo que Keherenski, totalmente impresionado, exclama:

"¡Por Dios, Gohan a logrado aumentar mucho su energia, al parecer, esto se esta poniendo mas interesante!".

Y Gohan le declara:

"¡Muy bien, estas viendo al supersaiyayin fase 2, y de esta manera tengo mas posibilidades de resistir ante ti, asi que mejor continuemos, para que lo compruebes por ti mismo!".

"¡Si ya veo, Gohan, pero no te confies demasiado, porque yo tambien puedo darte algunas sorpresas, je,je!"- le responde Keherenski en un tono muy confiado... al parecer algo trama, ¿que sera?.

Mientras, en un punto algo alejado del lugar de esta gran batalla:

Krilin, Trunks y Goten, vuelan lo mas rapido que pueden para llega hasta aquel lugar. De pronto, Krilin les dice a los niños:

"¡Alto detenganse!".

Los 3 se detienen y Trunks le pregunta a Krilin:

"¿Pero que pasa, Krilin?.

"¡¿No lo sienten?, son 2 kis enormes que estan en conflicto uno con le otro!"- les dice.

En eso, ambos logran percibir aquello; y Trunks exclama:

"¡Es cierto, y una de esas energias es...!".

"¡Mi hermano Gohan!, el esta peleando contra el dueño de esa otro ki"- aclara Goten.

Krilin dice:

"¡Gohan pelea contra ese poderoso sujeto, pero me preocupa, ya que este se ve que es bastante poderoso!".

"¡No, yo estoy seguro que Gohan le ganara!"- replica Trunks.

"¡Si, mi hermano es muy fuerte y el vencera a aquel tipo, no puede fallar!"- y lo mismo tambien hace Goten, con mas coraje.

"¡Eso es lo que yo tambien espero, chicos, eso es lo que espero!"- les dice Krilin ("¡Gohan, resiste ya vamos en camino!"- piensa Krilin).

"¡Bien, no perdamos mas el tiempo, debemos llegar lo mas rapido posible!"-les dice a los niños.

"¡Si!"- le responden ambos.

Entonces, los 3 continuan sin mas vacilacion.

Mientras tanto, volviendo al lugar de la batalla:

Tanto Keherenski, como Gohan, se preparan para atacar.

Pero al parecer, Keherenski trama algo, ya que oculta su mano derecha, mientras piensa:

"¡Okey ya es hora de que ponga en practica mi tecnica principal; Gohan se llevara 1 gran sorpresa, je,je!".

En eso, rapidamente se eleva hasta donde esta Gohan. Continuan golpeandose, y aparentemente, Gohan es el que ahora esta tomando ventaja; pero aun asi, Keherenski no parece molestarse con ello, de manera muy sospechosa, resiste las golpizas que el saiyayin le propina, mientras piensa:

"¡Eso es Gohan, mantente entretenido, mientras reuno la cantidad de energia suficiente, je,je!".

Y mientras, Gohan tambien piensa:

"¡Esto esta muy sospechoso!, parece que no intenta ni siquiera esquivar mis golpes, pero aun asi no pierde el animo; sin embargo, ¿porque tendra oculta su mano derecha?... ¡no sera acaso...!".

"¡Muy bien, ya termine; preparate Gohan!"- dice Keherenski.

De pronto, el extiende su mano derecha al frente y exclama:

"¡DEUS EX MACHINA!".

Y justo en ese instante, de su mano brota una luz roja que se va haciendo mas grande, tan grande que incluso Gohan es enceguecido por ella:

"¡AARGGHHHH!"- y la luz estalla, lanzando al joven saiyayin de manera irremediable al suelo, mientras que se observa que detras de Keherenski, aparece una extraña imagen... como de un dios griego, o algo asi.

"¡GOHAN!"- justo en ese momento, Videl exclama desesperada, al haber visto como Gohan fue derribado por aquella misteriosa pero terrorifica tecnica de Keherenski.

Y hasta los demas se dieron cuenta de aquel extraordinario hecho. Tanto Num.17 y Jocz, como 16 y Goars, 18 y Annye, y hasta Shacx (aunque de eso no se dio cuenta Cell, debido a que el estado fisico en el que se encontraba el mismo se lo impidio), se quedan sorprendidos tanto por el inmenso poder de Keherenski, como por la forma en que derribo a Gohan.

"¡Gohan!"-exclama sorprendido, Num.17.

"¿De que te impresionas, Num.17?"- le replica Jocz- "¡mi amo Keherenski es muy fuerte, pues tu mismo observaste como derribo a ese granuja, su tecnica principal: "Deus ex machina" es infalible; de esa misma manera, yo tambien te hare caer, ja,ja,ja!".

"¡¿Deus ex machina?, al parecer es una tecnica impresionante, y bastante rapida... al final, tendre que encontrar yo mismo el punto debil de esa tecnica de Keherenski!"- piensa Num.17.

"¡Bueno, no mas interrupciones, continuemos nosotros mismos con nuestra pequeña batalla!"- le dice Jocz. Y asi, ambos guerreros continuan con su lucha.

Mientras tanto, Gohan, quien habia sido noqueado por Keherenski, yacia en el suelo totalmente inconsciente. En eso, el maligno androide desciende hasta donde Gohan se encuentra caido. Cuando esta frente a el, le dice:

"¡Saiyayin, si no te hubieras entrometido en este momento, pudieras haber alargado tu vida un poco mas!. Todavia tengo que arreglar cuentas con esos malditos androides... pero por tu culpa, mis planes tuvieron que cambiarse, asi que tu seras el primero en ser eliminado, y al ultimo sera tu padre Goku. ¡Enviale saludos de mi parte al honorable dr. Gero, cuando lo veas en el infierno!, ¡hasta nunca, Gohan!".

Y cuando Keherenski se prepara para rematar al indefenso Gohan... en ese momento, cuando ya esta a punto de lanzar todo su poder contra el joven saiyayin:

"¡KAME-HAME-HAAAA!".

Alguien lo ataca con esta tecnica, impidiendo que el androide logre rapidamente su objectivo de eliminar a Gohan. Y aunque (como es logico), aquel ataque no tuvo un gran efecto sobre Keherenski, este, despues de recibirlo, se enfada bastante y busca a quien se atrevio a

Atacarlo de esa manera tan traicionera. Y encuentra que aquella persona, es ¡VIDEL!.

Si, aunque no lo crean, ella fue la que lanzo este kame-hame-ha (durante un buen tiempo, estuvo entrenando con Gohan, para progresar como guerrera, aprendiendo tecnicas como el kame-hame-ha; y aunque no logro llegar a niveles bastante altos, de todas maneras se volvio mas formidable), impidiendo en un principio que Keherenski terminara destruyendo a Gohan.

Este, al descubrir a Videl, le dice:

"¡Ah!, ¡ya me habia olvidado de ti, pequeña!. Aunque no me lograste causar ni el mas minimo daño, debo reconocer que eres muy valiente para atacarme de esa manera. ¡Okey, no me dejas otro remedio que encargarme ahora de ti!".

Al escuchar esto, Videl esta aterrorizada, pues aunque logro salvar a Gohan de una muerte instantanea, ahora seria ella quien tendria que sufrir esa suerte. Keherenski se prepara para emprender el vuelo, mientras Videl no vacila ni un minuto mas para tratar de huir de aquel mounstro. Y cuando ella vuela lo mas rapido y mas de lejos posible, el rapidamente alza el vuelo y su velocidad es tan extraordinaria, que en cuestion de segundos, alcanza a Videl.

"¡Hola!"- le dice a Videl, en el momento en que logra alcanzarla.

Ella se queda totalmente en shock, al ver que Keherenski, irremediablemente, le dio alcance.

El, no se tienta el corazon para darle un golpe tan fuerte, que Videl cae inevitablemente a tierra. Y cuando ella yace tambien en el suelo (aunque a diferencia de Gohan, ella todavia esta consciente), Keherenski baja a tierra, cerca de donde esta ella.

"¡Muy bien, ahora tendras que enfrentarte a tu destino, je,je!"- le dice Keherenski, mientras se va acercando poco a poco a ella. Videl, ve que 1 resistencia ante ese mounstro seria inutil, es demasiado poderoso para ella, y que tal vez la unica via que le quedaba era la de la muerte; pero a pesar de todo, se sentia contenta de haber usado un poco de su poder para salvarle la vida (momentaneamente) a Gohan y al menos, si iba a morir, lo haria con esa satisfaccion de haberlo hecho por la persona que mas amaba y con la esperanza de que tanto el , como todos sus seres queridos y los habitantes de la tierra se pudieran salvar.

"¡Adios, papa', adios a todos y sobre todo, adios, querido Gohan!"- piensa Videl, despidiendose mentalmente de todos.

Justo en ese momento, Keherenski ya cerca de ella, la toma del cuello y la levanta.Videl solo atina a cerrar los ojos; y cuando el androide prepara su mano derecha para "ejecutarla" (aunque no parece que le vaya a aplicar su: "Deus ex machina") de pronto... ¡el posa su mano en la mejilla de ella, a manera de caricia!.

Videl, al sentir esto, ahora pasa de estar asustada a estar totalmente extrañada. Keherenski le empieza a decir:

"¡Vamos querida, no te resistas mas!, soy demasiado poderoso para ti. Si te rindes en este momento, no solo te perdonare la vida, sino que incluso, cuando llegue a dominar el mundo, te convertire en mi reina; ¡la verdad, personalmente pienso que seria una pena asesinar a alguien... tan hermosa como tu!".

¡Ah!, ¡con que Keherenski esta interesado en Videl!. Ella, al escuchar esto, no puede creerlo... pero de ninguna manera lo aceptara, porque su corazon solo le pertenece a Gohan.

Entonces, ella comienza a gritar, pidiendo que alguien la salve, pero nadie puede ayudarla en ese momento. Pero para su fortuna, ¡Gohan comienza a volver en si!. Cuando el joven saiyayin logra recuperarse de su coma, al abrir los ojos, lo primero que ve es ¡a Videl, atrapada en los brazos del maligno androide!.

Justo en ese momento, Gohan no puede resistir aquello; se lanza convertido en supersaiyayin:

"¡No te preocupes Videl, yo te salvare!".

Y es tanta la fuerza que le a dado ese coraje, que rapidamente vuela hasta donde esta Keherenski; este, al ver a Gohan, sorprendido, exclama:

"¡Pero ¿que...?".

sin embargo, ya no pudo decir nada mas, porque extraordinariamente ¡Gohan le da un golpe tan fuerte, que lo envia varios metros de ahi, hasta donde hay una pared, la cual se derrumba sobre el!.

Pero con esto, Videl logro librarse de aquel mounstro. Y cuando alza la vista, lo primero que ve es a Gohan quien se acerca a ella y le pregunta:

"¿Videl, te encuentras bien?".

"¡Gohan!!!"- le responde ella, mientras lo abraza, y comienza a llorar. Gohan trata de consolarla:

"¡Ya, no te preocupes, yo estoy aqui!".

"¡Gracias a Dios que estas bien, por 1 momento, temi perderte!"-le dice Videl.

"Si, y fue gracias a ti, que ese maldito de Keherenski no pudo terminar conmigo; pero me preocupa, porque esto sigue siendo peligroso para ti, ahora deja que yo me encargue de esto hasta el final, ¿okey?"-le dice Gohan.

"¡Si, como tu digas!"- le contesta Videl.

Pero en ese momento, ambos se ven interrumpidos debido a que, en los escombros donde Keherenski quedo sepultado cuando fue golpeado por Gohan, este resurge totalmente enfurecido:

"¡Maldito saiyayin!, esto no te lo perdonare nunca, no entiendo como pudiste resistir a mi : "Deus ex machina"; pero esta vez ¡si te matare!".

Entonces, Gohan se prepara para seguir luchando, pero de pronto, comienza a sentir dolores por todo su cuerpo y un poco de debilidad. Videl se da cuenta de esto y le pregunta:

"¡Gohan, ¿estas bien?!".

El le dice (con una notoria voz debil):

"¡Si... no hay problema!".

"¡Pero... Gohan!"- Videl esta preocupada por el notorio mal estado en que se encuentra el.

"¡Gohan, ¿no me digas que te sientes debil?, pues nunca podras creer que: "Deus ex machina" es mas que 1 simple tecnica de golpe. Porque ese golpe que recibiste te quito la mayor parte de tu poder, ahora no eres mas que un debilucho ante mi, y pronto seras un agonizante, ja,ja,ja!"- le revela Keherenski a Gohan.

Al escuchar esto, el joven saiyayin no puede en verdad creer que esa diabolica tecnica de Keherenski haya sido capaz no solo de noquearlo, sino tambien de quitarle una gran parte de su poder. Y por mas que trate de ignorarlo, las secuelas de esto puede resentirlas por todo su cuerpo. Pero aun asi, no piensa darse por vencido.

"¡Por favor, Gohan querido, resiste!"- Videl no cesa de darle animos a Gohan. Keherenski, al ver esto, le pregunta a ella:

"¿Para que te empeñas en ayudar a ese debilucho?, el ya esta con un pie en la tumba. ¡No seas tonta, unete a mi en cuerpo y alma, y te dare incluso, la mitad de mi reino, preciosa!".

A lo que Videl, con firmeza y coraje, le responde:

"¡De ninguna manera, miserable cerdo!, si estoy con el, es porque Gohan se trata de la persona a la que verdaderamente amo y no a ti, maldito.¡ Si quieres matame, porque primero muerta yo antes que perder a mi Gohan y unirme a un infeliz como tu!".

Cuando escucha esto de los labios de la valiente Videl, Keherenski siente totalmente herido su orgullo. Es tanta la ira al verse rechazado por ella, que expulsa rabiosamente su ki y le responde:

"¡Maldita infeliz!, ¿con que prefieres a ese insignificante saiyayin, que a mi, un ser totalmente poderoso?. Yo estaba dispuesto no solo a salvarte de la destruccion total de todos estos granujas, sino que incluso te hubiera hecho la soberana principal de este mundo, y gobernarias a mi lado; ¡pero si lo que quieres es que te mate igual que a esa basura, pues entonces muere junto con el!".

Y exclama:

"¡RAFAGA INFERNAL!".

Y extiende sus manos hacia ambos, desatando una terrorifica rafaga la cual golpea a ambos, lanzandolos varios metros. Al quedar en el suelo, Keherenski vuela hacia ellos y al llegar, les dice:

"¡Estupidos!, ¡ya me canse de ambos, asi que les dare el golpe final, porque tengo otras deudas pendientes que cobrar con los miserables androides... si quieren estar juntos, entonces moriran juntos, pero no se preocupen porque al final enviare a todos sus amigos al otro mundo, principalmente a tu padre Goku y al otro miserable saiyayin llamado Vegeta... ¡hasta nunca, basuras!".

Ninguno de ambos puede defenderse, sobre todo Gohan, ya que esa terrorifica tecnica lo debilito bastante. Y entonces le dice a Videl:

"¡Perdoname Videl, porque ya no tengo las suficientes fuerzas para defenderte!".

"¡No te preocupes, querido Gohan; si hemos de morir, lo haremos juntos!"-Le responde Videl.

"¡Me alegra saber, que a pesar de todo, me amas de esa manera tan maravillosa!"- le contesta Gohan, con una sonrisa.

Asi que ambos se toman de la mano, para esperar a que el maligno androide Keherenski los liquide a los dos:

"¡Adios, querida Videl, espero verte en el mas alla!".

"¡Adios, mi amado Gohan, yo tambien espero que estemos juntos por toda la eternidad!"- le responde Videl, mientras 1 lagrima resbala por su mejilla.

Keherenski va a lanzar su poder sobre Gohan y Videl, y al parecer, ahora si nada podra salvarlos de la muerte. Y el androide ya esta a punto de ejecutarlos, pero de pronto...

"¡KI EM SAI!".

Keherenski al oir aquella voz, voltea y mira que ¡una especie de sierra luminosa viene en direccion hacia el!; pero el la esquiva inclinandose hacia atras, como en camara lenta (¿de donde se les hace conocida esta escena?) y aquel artefacto de energia pura solo logra cortarle algunos cabellos, pasando de largo.

¿Pero, quien fue esta vez?... ¡es Krilin!, quien ya llego lo mas rapido que pudo hasta aquel sitio, logrando salvar a tiempo tanto a Gohan como a Videl. Keherenski se pone rapidamente en pie, y al ver a Krilin, totalmente enfadado, le dice:

"¡Maldito insecto!, ¿como te atreviste a intervenir de esta manera?. No me dejas otro remedio que encargarme ahora de ti, porque si no, mas basuras me seguiran molestando...".

"¡Exactamente, incluyendonos a nosotros, je!"- Keherenski, al oir esto, voltea y descubre que quien dijo esto, es Trunks, acompañado de Goten.

"¡Maldicion, ahora este par de chiquillos!, ¿ pero que molestias como estas, no se terminaran?"- exclama totalmente airado Keherenski.

"¡Por supuesto que no, tonto!, al contrario, esto se va a poner peor para ti; nomas mira lo que haremos a continuacion"- le advierte Trunks.

Y entonces, ambos niños toman una muy rara posicion... ¡un momento, ¿no me digan que van a...?!

"¡FU...!"

"¡SION!"

"¡AHHH!"- gritan ambos.

¡Si, asi fue!. Los 2 expulsaron su ki hasta igualarlo el uno con el otro, hicieron los ridiculos pasos de la fusion y terminaron uniendose, ¡para convertirse en GOTENKS!.

Cuando ya ambos niños estan fusionados, al ver esto, Keherenski esta sorprendido del increible poder que los 2, convertidos en Gotenks, emanan:

"¡No puedo creerlo!, estos 2 chiquillos lograron unirse el uno con el otro, y ahora, ¡este pequeño ser que resulto de esa union, emana un poder sorprendente!; pero ni aun asi, podran vencerme"- exclama.

"¡Muy bien, tirano, preparate para que te de tu merecido!"- le advierte Gotenks a Keherenski.

"¡¿Eso crees tu, "mini-freak"?, ¡yo sere quien te destruya!"- le responde Keherenski, mientras se prepara para reanudar la lucha, ahora contra Gotenks.

"¡¿Que, me dijiste: "mini-freak"?; no se que quiera decir eso, pero no me gusto que me llamaras asi, por eso y mas, ¡mereces que te de yo mismo 1 paliza!"- le responde algo molesto, Gotenks.

"¡Bien, adelante!"- le dice Keherenski.

Mientras tanto, Krilin observa a distancia la batalla que los androides tienen contra el ejercito de Keherenski, especialmente, por Num.18:

"¡Vamos, 18, resiste; en cuanto pueda, ire a ayudarte!"- piensa Krilin.

"¡Krilin!"- de pronto, tiene que distraerse de ello, porque Gotenks lo esta llamando para que lo ayude a combatir contra Keherenski; Krilin, al oir a Gotenks, le dice:

"¡Esperen ,ahora mismo voy a ayudarlos!".

Y por ultimo, mira a Gohan y a Videl, quienes se encuentran muy debilitados, sobre todo Gohan, pues Krilin puede ver que su estado es muy critico. Y Krilin piensa por ultimo:

"¡Gohan, no te preocupes!, ¡ resiste, junto con Videl; pues en cuanto podamos, los ayudaremos, solo resistan un poco mas!".

Mientras tanto, Keherenski toma posicion de pelea y les dice a ambos (Gotenks y Krilin):

"¡Okey, no me importa cuantos sean los que me ataquen en este momento!, de todas formas, los derrotare y los hare picadillo; ¡asi que, comencemos!".

Y justo en ese momento, tanto Gotenks como Krilin, se lanzan sobre el androide para combatirlo. Ahora , los ¿2?

guerreros Z son los encargados de resistir en una encarnizada batalla contra ese individuo tan poderoso.

Mientras tanto, volviendo con la batalla entre los androides y los A.R.R:

Num.17, Num.18, 16 y Cell, aun se encuentran ocupados luchando contra los poderosos soldados de Keherenski; pero el curso de aquella guerra, esta a punto de dar 1 giro inesperado...

Shacx aun esta moliendo a golpes al mounstro Cell con su tecnica: "Trituradora sanguinolenta". Cell tambien se encuentra en un estado critico, pues poco a poco, sus huesos estan siendo pulverizados; Shacx le dice:

"¡Vamos, muere ya!, porque ya me estoy cansando de tener que torturarte de esta manera durante largo rato y estoy ansioso de encargarme yo mismo de tus demas amigos, ¡asi que ya expira de una buena vez!".

Entonces, nota que Cell ya no se mueve. Se detiene y piensa que por fin, Cell ya dejo de existir. Shacx cree que por fin logro derrotarlo y le dice:

"¡Je,je!, ¡te lo dije, cucaracha!, que yo fui lo bastante poderoso para ti, y rapidamente, ¡acabe contigo!, ¡ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja...!".

"¡Claro, yo facilmente te hice creer eso, pero ahora te hare afrontar la realidad!"- Shacx esta asustado, pues se da cuenta que Cell continua con vida y le ha hablado.

"¡Pero, ¿como?!"- pregunta Shacx.

"¡Te dije que no me conocias lo bastante bien, para que pudieras derrotarme, imbecil!"- Le dice Cell, al mismo tiempo que alza la vista y le da una sonrisa siniestra. Y de pronto, una luz recorre todo su cuerpo.

Shacx no puede creerlo. Y en ese momento, ¡Cell expulsa su ki y se libra de la pared donde estaba incrustado!, ahora el no solo esta curado de sus heridas, sino que tambien es mas fuerte que antes.

"¡No...puede...ser, ¿como lo... hiciste?!"- le pregunta, totalmente desesperado, Shacx.

"Es simple: yo poseo la capacidad de regenerar todo mi cuerpo, incluso, mis celulas, por lo tanto esos golpes que me propinaste no fueron nada para mi, y lo unico que lograste es que, al igual que los saiyayin, cada vez que estoy a punto de perecer, me recupero y me vuelvo mas fuerte que antes... ¡ahora, te toca a ti recibir un castigo peor que el que tu me diste!"- le dice Cell. y en ese momento, mientras Shacx esta totalmente aterrorizado, Cell toma posicion de pelea, comienza a expulsar su ki y exclama:

"¡KAIO KEN!".

Y su cuerpo queda cubierto con un aura roja. Entonces, Cell se lanza sobre Shacx, ¡propinandole un golpe muy poderoso que lo lanza varios metros de ahi!.

Shacx no puede creerlo: pensaba que podia derrotar a Cell, pero resulto que este solo lo estaba engañando para que, al momento que el lo estuviera masacrando, Cell regenerara su cuerpo y de esa manera, se hiciera mas fuerte; ¡hay que reconocer que Cell tambien es un genio en cuanto a lucha se refiere!.

Shacx se levanta y totalmente airado, le grita a Cell:

"¡Maldito insecto!, ¡no puedo creer que solo me hayas usado, pero esto no se quedara asi, de cualquier manera te derrotare!".

"¡Pues intentalo si puedes!"- le responde Cell, al mismo tiempo que el se eleva hacia arriba.

Shacx no vacila ni un minuto mas en lanzarse hasta donde esta Cell; en ese momento, aumenta mas su velocidad, hasta llegar casi cerca del androide y cuando logra esto, se prepara para atacar nuevamente con su: "Trituradora sanguinolenta"; pero Cell, rapidamente lo detiene. Shacx, al momento de ver como Cell lo detuvo, intenta soltarse de el, y Cell le dice:

"¡Lo siento por ti, pero tu tonta tecnica ya no funcionara mas conmigo, hasta nunca, insecto!".

Entonces, sujetandolo muy fuerte de los brazos, lo lanza hacia abajo, sobre unas rocas; Shacx se estrella en estas y queda inconsciente por unos minutos.

Hasta que vuelve en si, y se levanta totalmente airado. Shacx exclama:

"¡Maldito insecto!, no dejare que me humille de esta manera, ¿donde se encontrara, para que yo...?".

mira para todos lados, pensando que descendio nuevamente a tierra, pero no lo encuentra. Y cuando vuelve su mirada hacia arriba, descubre que el aun esta flotando en el aire... sin embargo, tambien mira que Cell tiene juntos los dedos de sus manos.

"¡Pero ¿que esta intentando hacer?!"- se pregunta Shacx.

Mientras tanto, Cell junta las manos porque entre el espacio que estas dejan abierto entre si, el androide apunta hacia Shacx; y cuando ya lo tiene en la mira, exclama:

"¡NUEVO KI HOKUU!" (¡Si, se trata de una de las tecnicas mas poderosas de Ten-shing-han!).

"¡¿Pero, que...?!"- exclama por ultima vez, Shacx.

Porque al momento que Cell aplica esta poderosa tecnica, una luz golpea al soldado (mas joven) de Keherenski, ¡hundiendolo en la tierra!.

"¡AAHHGGG!"- Shacx suelta alaridos de dolor, al sentir como esta poderosa tecnica, lo aplasta.

Asi , Cell sigue golpeando con esta tecnica a Shacx, hasta que finalmente, el cuerpo de este guerrero no puede resistir mas y ¡comienza a hacerse pedazos!, dejando de existir.

Y cuando Cell comprueba que el ki de Shacx desaparecio, deja de aplicar esta tecnica, cesando aquellas explosiones y quedando solo un enorme agujero en tierra.

"¡Ese fue tu destino, el haber osado enfrentarme a mi y perecer de esa manera, je,je!"- dice Cell.

Todos los demas guerreros se dieron cuenta de ello... incluso Gotenks, Krilin y Keherenski.

"¡Guuaauu, es increible que ese mounstro de Cell pueda usar esa tecnica de Ten-shing-han, para derrotar a uno de esos individuos, ¿que nos esperara de seguir esto asi?!"- declara desconcertado, Krilin.

"¡Ese tal Cell es muy poderoso!, lo bueno que por ahora esta de nuestro lado... ¡bueno, eso creo!"- no menos sorprendido, se expresa Gotenks.

Y en cuanto a Keherenski, no dice nada... solo mira, incredulo de que ya fuera derrotado uno de sus hombres.

Tambien los demas guerreros, tuvieron que detener un momento sus peleas para ver esto.

"¡Bravo, Cell derroto a uno de estos maniaticos, eso es una buena señal!"- piensa Num.17.

Pero, los soldados de Keherenski que aun quedan, no piensan lo mismo; al contrario, los 3 se encuentran en una especie de shock, porque no pueden creer que uno de los suyos haya sido derrotado tan rapidamente:

"¡No puedo creerlo...!"-exclama desconcertado, Jocz.

"¡El ki de Shacx ha desaparecido!"- exclama de la misma manera, Annye.

"¡Shacx fue derrotado... fue derrotado!"- exclama, igual de desconcertado, Goars.

Entonces, el se voltea hacia donde Num.16 se encuentra; y le dice:

"¡Malditos, son unos malditos!".

Totalmente ahogado en la rabia, Goars se lanza a seguir golpeando a 16, quien ya se encuentra en ese momento algo debilitado. Y Goars le lanza un golpe tan fuerte, que lo avienta varios metros de ahi.

Num.16 se levanta y, a pesar de la terrible paliza que Goars le esta aplicando, le dice con toda tranquilidad que caracteriza a este androide (o robot, como uds. lo vean):

"¡Siento mucho lo que le ocurrio a tu amigo, pero de cualquier forma, nosotros lucharemos hasta el final!".

Goars, totalmente airado, le contesta:

"¡De ninguna manera!, no creas que sera tan facil vencerme a mi, como lo hizo ese asqueroso reptil gigante con Shacx. ¡El que en este momento, terminara pereciendo, seras tu, con mi: "Puño cosmico" aumentado 10 veces; asi que despidete de este mundo, Num.16!".

entonces, Goars se prepara, colocando ambas manos en posicion de ataque, mientras le dice a 16:

"¡Hasta nunca, Num.16,je,je!".

Y comienza a contar:

"¡1,2,3...!".

Num.16 se siente desahuciado, sin saber como va a derrotar al poderoso Goars:

"¡No puede ser!, este individuo usa una tecnica de combate tan poderosa, que ni siquiera puedo ver aquella energia!; debe haber alguna forma de detenerla, pero ese ataque va a la velocidad de la luz... ¡eso es!, como la velocidad de aquella tecnica es de 6,000,000 km/segundos (que es la velocidad de la luz), si logro modificar mi vista, tal vez logre ver ese ataque y no solo detenerlo, sino poder saber cuando es el momento adecuado para el contraataque, ¡espero no fallar!".

"¡4,5,6...!"- sigue contando Goars.

"¡Bien, esperare hasta que este a punto de atacar!"- piensa Num.16.

"¡7,8,9...10, "PU—O COSMICO"!"- Goars termina de contar para aumentar mas la potencia de su ataque y cuando esta a punto de lanzarlo, Num.16 trata de que su cerebro artificial perciba aquellos movimientos; la informacion que su mente procesa de aquel ataque es muy confusa, pero 16 no se detiene por nada del mundo. De repente, acercandonos mas a el, vemos que su cuerpo vibra espantosamente, mientras podemos percibir en sus ojos un sorprendente cambio... ¡

estos adquieren una tonalidad dorada luminosa, que cada vez mas va creciendo, hasta salirse del iris, la pupila, los parpados y finalmente, cubrir todo el rostro, haciendo que, en su rostro se refleje de manera espantosa, su estructura facial- metalica (es decir, el rostro de su craneo artificial)!. Al parecer, 16 hace todo el esfuerzo posible, sin distraerse ningun momento, por visualizar el: "Puño cosmico" de Goars.

¡Hasta que finalmente su esfuerzo rinde fruto!, porque al momento de que Goars lanza su ataque, Num.16 logra observar que el "puño cosmico", consiste en una serie de pequeños aerolitos que van a una velocidad increible, pero siempre en linea recta y en una sola direccion , por lo cual, Num.16 sabe muy bien que tiene muchas posibilidades de esquivarlos... pero tambien hace otro sorprendente descubrimiento:

"¡Puedo ver, incluso, cual es el punto debil de Goars!, su tecnica es efectiva en cuanto a velocidad, pero el mismo esta desprotegido y bastante vulnerable al momento de aplicarla. Lo unico que tengo que hacer, es esquivar su ataque y moverme hasta donde el se encuentra, ¡esta es mi unica oportunidad para vencerlo!".

Y justo cuando los aerolitos estan a punto de golpearlo, Num.16, increiblemente, logra esquivarlos y desaparece. Goars percibe esto, pero el no puede hacer nada ya que su: "puño cosmico" es tan poderoso, que ni el mismo puede detenerlo, hasta que acabe de aplicarlo en su totalidad. Pero de pronto, el voltea a un lado para descubrir ¡que Num.16 esta a un lado de el!.

"¡¿Pero que...?!"- exclama totalmente asustado Goars; pero en eso Num.16 se prepara y:

"¡HELL FLASH!!!!!".

El lanza su propio ataque contra Goars, quien no puede en ese momento hacer nada por defenderse, ¡siendo finalmente eliminado de manera irremediable por el habil A-16!.

Num.16, a pesar de todo, se siente satisfecho de haber derrotado a otro de los soldados mas poderosos de Keherenski, como lo era Goars.

Ahora , los unicos que quedan son Annye y Jocz:

Annye observa, sin poder creer, que ahora Goars fuera eliminado de manera tan facil por Num.16. en su interior, arde totalmente llena de rabia.

En cuanto a Num.18, ella se siente contenta por Num.16 y piensa:

"¡Eso es, Num.16!, lograste derrotar a un enemigo mas; de igual manera, yo derrotare a esta tipa, y todos juntos, ¡lograremos vencer finalmente a Keherenski!".

Y dirigiendose a Annye, le dice:

"¡Que, ¿acaso no pueden tolerar la humillacion de que esten siendo derrotados tan facilmente por unos "simples" androides como nosotros,me pregunto que haran ahora tu y el otro individuo que pelea con Num.17!".

a lo que Annye, totalmente airada, le responde:

"¡Maldita muñeca de lata!, mi hermano Jocz (por si alguien se preguntaba, si ¡ellos 2 (Annye y Jocz) son HERMANOS!, ¿coincidencia, no?) y yo todavia tenemos la fuerza suficiente para acabar contigo y con tu hermano. Y despues de ustedes, nos encargaremos tambien de los asesinos de Shacx y Goars, ¡para que no se quede sin consumarse esa venganza!".

Num.18. algo sorprendida, le dice:

"¡Ah ¿con que ustedes 2 son tambien hermanos?!, ¡que interesante!...veremos quien de entre los 4, salen victoriosos, ¡ya sean ustedes o nosotros!".

"¡Si, tienes razon, porque los unicos que saldran victoriosos de esta pelea... seremos unicamente nosotros 2, "baby", ja,ja!"- le contesta Annye.

Num.18 se prepara para continuar la batalla, mientras le sonrie de una manera burlona.

Antes de continuar, Annye le dice:

"¿Sabes una cosa, chica metalica? lo que hasta ahora has visto de mi, ¡no es nada!. Tengo una buena estrategia oculta, la cual ni siquiera mis camaradas han visto y que es la primera vez que la aplicare sobre ti".

"¿ah, si y cual es, maniatica semi-pelirroja?"- le contesta incredula, Num.18.

"¡Es un poder oculto, capaz de aterrorizar al mas valiente de este mundo!. ¡Un poder del cual, ni siquiera tu podras escapar!"- le responde, con un tono de voz siniestro, Annye.

"¡Si, ¿y cual es?!"- le responde, sin poder creerle nada, la A-18.

"¡Justo en este mismo momento, te lo mostrare!; pero despues de haberlo probado, te aseguro que estaras arrepentida incluso de haber nacido, idiota, ¡ja,ja,ja!"- le responde la guerrera de Keherenski.

"¡O tal vez, seas tu la que se arrepentira de haberme conocido, babosa!"- le responde Num.18.

"¡Muy bien, preparate para ser ejecutada, maldita infeliz!"- le advierte, ya algo airada, Annye.

En ese momento, ella comienza a expulsar su ki, hasta elevarlo poco a poco; Num.18 observa, sorprendida de que su contricante tenga la capacidad de elevar su ki y al parecer ¡hasta niveles insospechados!; esta vez, ni ella misma (Num.18) sabra que hacer.

Mientras tanto, en otro rincon de la batalla:

Keherenski se encuentra combatiendo con Krilin y Gotenks. La pelea entre ellos tambien es bastante encarnizada; Krilin le lanza todas las tecnicas que el conoce, sin causarle un gran daño al maligno androide; Gotenks en cambio, es el que puede 1 poco mas con Keherenski, pero el tampoco le provoca gran molestia a este rufian. En ese momento, Gotenks se prepara para continuar atacando:

"¡Ataque de los super-fantasmas!".

En el cual, Gotenks hace brotar de su boca como una especie de espectros blancos parecidos a el, a los cuales Gotenks les ordena atacar a Keherenski. Estos (que son como entre 10 y 15, aproximadamente), rapidamente obedecen, y rodean a Keherenski, el cual a pesar de todo, no parece impresionado por ello. A la orden del pequeño saiyayin fusionado, los super-fantasmas se pegan al maligno androide y en ese momento, estallan junto con el; Gotenks esta muy contento, pero al esperar a que el humo de aquella explosion se disipe, se da cuenta de que Keherenski ¡todavia esta vivo y totalmente ileso!. De ahora en adelante, Gotenks tendra que pensar en una mejor estrategia.

Volviendo con Num.18 y Annye:

El ki de esta guerrera de Keherenski se sigue elevando, mientras Num.18 la observa, esperando a ver lo que ella hara. A lo lejos, Num.16 tambien observa aquella pelea, mientras queda impresionado por el nivel de pelea que Annye posee.

En eso, Annye dice:

"¡Por fin, he terminado!, ¡preparate, maldita, para ser inmolada por mi ,ja,ja!".

Y justo en ese momento, Annye junta ambas manos, las abre y de ellas, 1 luz roja brilla con gran intensidad, a lo cual 18 queda sorprendida y se prepara para aquel ataque; entonces, Annye ya esta lista para lanzar su maximo ataque:

"¡AURORA SANGRIENTA!".

Y de sus manos, la luz se convierte en una especie de meteorito que se dirige hacia Num.18. Esta al principio, cree que su ataque no es la gran cosa, y al momento que esta energia se dirige hacia ella, la esquiva rapidamente con aparente facilidad, volando hacia arriba... pero, aquello no fue 1 simple ataque, porque de pronto, aquella energia ¡se detiene por si sola! Justo en el sitio donde 18 se encontraba, y esta ¡se divide en varios fragmentos, que salen disparados hacia arriba, abarcando una buena parte del cielo!, los cuales toman por sorpresa a Num.18. quien no pudiendo hacer nada, es irremediablemente golpeada por infinidad de esos fragmentos por 1 buen rato. Al final, no pudiendo resistir mas, Num.18 cae a tierra, aturdida.

Mientras, Krilin quien pudo percibir como Num.18 fue noqueada, mira hacia donde ella cayo, y sin vacilar, trata de ir hacia alli:

"¡18, te ayudare!".

Pero Keherenski se atraviesa en su camino, mientras le dice:

"¡Por esa androide no te preocupes, ya que de ella se esta encargando mi soldado Annye; tu en cambio, estas peleando conmigo, asi que continuemos!".

Y le da a Krilin un golpe tan fuerte, que lo lanza varios metros. Gotenks vuela rapidamente para socorrerlo.

Mientras, Num.18 se encuentra inconsciente por el poderoso golpe que Annye le dio. Num.16 quiere intervenir en la lucha. En eso, Annye se acerca rapidamente hasta donde se encuentra Num.18 y ella le dice:

"¡Te lo adverti, "baby"!, que yo soy lo suficientemente poderosa para golpearte con mi: "aurora sangrienta". Aunque ya me canse de jugar contigo, debo confesarte que me siento a gusto, por encontrar a una igual como tu, tan poderosa como para haber sido, para mi, una excelente rival... ¡pero esto ya se termino, asi que preparate para partir de este mundo!, ¡hasta nunca, Num.18!".

Y sin perder mas el tiempo, Annye hace brotar de su mano derecha una energia, y extiende su brazo hacia 18, preparandose para ejecutarla; entonces, al ver el peligro en que 18 se encuentra, Num.16 no vacila mas y esta a punto de intervenir, mientras Annye tambien ya esta preparada para ejecutar a Num.18... pero de pronto, ocurre un milagro:

Justo en ese instante, 18 abre los ojos, y rapidamente se levanta, levitando enfrente de Annye (la posicion en que Num.18 levita, seguramente tambien la reconoceran: ¡con los brazos extendidos y las piernas dobladas!), quien esta bastante sorprendida de que la androide se haya recuperado rapidamente de sus mortiferos ataques; y cuando Num.18 queda a la altura del rostro de su adversaria, ¡le da una patada tan fuerte, que la manda a volar a unos cuantos metros de ahi!.

Al ver esto, Num.16 se siente aliviado de ver que 18 se ha recuperado de ese terrorifico ataque y pudo salvarse de que terminara siendo destruida por Annye.

En cuanto a esta, ella vuelve en si, y se levanta, totalmente desconcertada de que Num.18 evito que ella terminara por destruirla. Y volteando a donde 18 se encuentra , y de pie en tierra (aunque algo debilitada, despues del todo), le dice:

"¡Miserable perra!, ¿como pudiste recuperarte de mi maximo ataque?, se supone que no tendrias ni el minimo de fuerza para poder defenderte, ¡definitivamente no lo entiendo!".

A lo que Num.18 responde:

"¡Ni yo misma lo se!, solo puedo decirte... que he pasado por cosas peores que aquel dolor que tu me aplicaste, ¡no creas que soy tan facil de vencer, estupida!".

Entonces, totalmente llena de ira, Annye se lanza sobre Num.18 para seguirla golpeando de manera desesperada. Aunque todavia puede defenderse, la A-18 aun esta algo debil, por lo tanto, procura no descuidarse ni un momento de la pelea.

Annye le dice:

"¡Eres dificil de vencer, Num.18!, pero con otra "dosis" de mi maximo ataque: "aurora sangrienta", terminare por matarte de una buena vez, asi que preparate".

Y junta sus manos nuevamente para realizar por segunda vez su maxima tecnica.

Mientras, Num.18 reflexiona:

"¡Tengo que hacer lo posible por encontrar el punto debil de su tecnica!, es un ataque bastante rapido, no importa hacia donde me dirija, pero aquella energia explota como 1 pequeño big-bang y los fragmentos que se desprenden de aquella explosion, pueden seguir al contrincante a una velocidad increible, ¿como lograre librarme de ello?".

Entonces, comienza a analizar , sin dejar escapar el mas minimo detalle, como se desarrolla aquella poderosa tecnica... hasta que por fin ¡logra dar con el punto debil de aquel ataque!:

"¡Eso es!, al principio, la: "aurora sangrienta" sale expulsada en forma de un solo cuerpo, si yo la esquivo y me alejo bastante de ella, esta se detiene y explota rapidamente, impidiendo que yo haga lo posible por detenerla... lo unico que tengo que hacer es esquivarla, pero sin alejarme mucho, para que pueda estar lo mas cerca posible de ella y rapidamente, destruirla, ¡ojala que resulte como yo lo he planeado!".

Y cuando Annye ya esta lista para lanzar su maximo ataque, 18 tambien se prepara para intentar destruir aquella tecnica. Annye exclama:

"¡Aurora sangrienta!".

Y la "aurora" sale disparada hacia Num.18. ya cuando esta energia se encuentra cerca de ella, la androide la esquiva, dando un salto hacia atras. Annye piensa que es lo mas "estupido" que haya hecho y le grita:

"¡18, eso no te servira, de cualquier forma seras golpeada por mi: "aurora sangrienta"!.

Pero lo que esta guerrera no noto desde 1 principio, es que no solo Num.18 la esquivo, pero sin alejarse bastante de donde la "aurora" se detendra; sino que ademas, al mismo tiempo, en una de sus manos, ya estaba preparando desde el principio, 1 energia con la que piensa destruir aquella catastrofica energia.

Y cuando la "aurora" se detiene y esta a punto de hacer explosion, Num.18 piensa:

"¡Ahora este es el momento de atacar!".

Y rapidamente, se acerca hasta donde la "aurora" se encuentra estatica; Annye no entiende que es lo que trata de hacer. Pero lo que ella ignora, es que 18 sabe lo que va hacer; porque segundos antes de que la "aurora" haga explosion, Num.18 logra acercarse rapidamente, le inyecta a aquella energia la suya propia y se aleja lo mas posible de ella.

Y en ese momento ¡la "aurora" hace explosion, pero de manera descontrolada!, y los fragmentos que se desprenden, en lugar de volar hasta donde 18 se encuentra, se dirigen en contra de la misma Annye, quien no pudiendo hacer nada ¡es golpeada por su propia energia!.

Al ver esto, 18 esta satisfecha consigo misma porque su plan dio resultado. Mientras en cuestion de unos segundos, Annye se levanta, algo aturdida y exclama lastimeramente:

"¡Pero, ¿como es posible?, ¿como lograste escapar de mi maximo ataque y al mismo tiempo, atacarme con mi propia energia, maldita infeliz?!".

A lo que Num.18 le responde:

"¡Muy sencillo!, lo unico que hice fue descubrir el punto debil de tu "aurora sangrienta", y cuando tuve la oportunidad, le inyecte una poca de mi propia energia para que al momento de destruirse, simplemente fuera empujada contra ti misma... ¡o sea, que de ahora en adelante, tu "maximo ataque" ya no funcionara conmigo!, por lo tanto, prepara algo mejor, Annye".

En ese momento, Annye esta desconcertada por saber que Num.18 supo como combatir su maxima tecnica... y dando un grito de desesperacion, Annye se lanza sobre 18:

"¡Maldita, de cualquier forma, te enviare al infierno, no dejare que me humilles asi, yo, 1 poderosa guerrera de Keherenski!".

Y ambas continuan golpeandose entre si, hasta que 18 emprende el vuelo, y Annye la sigue. En eso, Num.18 se detiene:

"¡Okey, voy a aplicar contra ella, esa tecnica que me enseño Krilin!".

Y justo cuando Annye ya esta cerca de la androide, esta junta ambas manos sobre su frente y exclama:

"¡TAIO-KEN!".

Y expulsa 1 luz de color rojo, causando ceguera en Annye (si, Num.18 sabe usar esta tecnica).

Momento que 18 aprovecha para escapar.

Segundos despues, Annye vuelve a recuperar la vista, y cuando la recupera, observa cuidadosamente, tratando de hallar a Num.18:

"¡Maldita, me causo esa ceguera, para tener tiempo de escapar!, pero no lo lograra, yo la encontrare y le hare pagar por toda la humillacion que ella me esta causando".

Y en eso, al mirar directo a las ruinas de 1 construccion abandonada, percibe entre estas ruinas como 1 sombra; Annye piensa que es 18 y dice:

"¡Por fin, miserable, te encontre, preparate para recibir tu castigo!".

Y vuela, dirigendose a aquel lugar.

Al descender, Annye camina cuidadosamente por ese sitio, tratando de hallar a Num.18. Pero lo que ella no sabe, es que 18 esta oculta detras de una enorme pared, observandola.

Y justo en ese momento, sin que Annye se de cuenta, Num.18 sale rapidamente de donde se escondia, se prepara para atacarla por atras y exclama:

"¡Hasta nunca, "baby"!".

Mientras lanza contra ella un rayo de energia. Annye, al oir la voz de Num.18, voltea su cara para mirar hacia atras, pero es demasiado tarde... ¡el rayo la golpea por la espalda, penetrando su cuerpo, hasta salir por el frente!.

"¡ARGGGHHH!"- grita de dolor Annye, mientras su cuerpo comienza a hacerse pedazos, ¡hasta que finalmente, explota!.

Es asi como Num.18 es la tercera de los androides en derrotar a su rival, Annye, quedando ahora, solo Jocz.

Con respecto a este, al momento de que su hermana Annye era derrotada por Num.18, logra sentir esto y volteando hacia la direccion donde ambas se encontraban, grita con desesperacion:

"¡AAAAANNNYYEE!"- olvidandose por un momento de Num.17.

Mientras tanto, volviendo a aquel sitio, Num.16 quien seguia a 18 y Annye, logra llegar a aquel sitio, percatandose de que por fin, 18 logro derrotar a su propia enemiga, por lo cual esta muy feliz; y observa que 18 esta ahi mismo, pero de pronto... Num.18 cae al suelo, desmayada.

16 , al darse cuenta de ello, desciende rapidamente ahi, para socorrer a Num.18:

"¡Num.18, vamos reacciona!"- le dice, mientras hace lo posible por reanimarla.

Por fin, ella vuelve en si, mientras al darse cuenta de que Num.16 esta con ella, le dice:

"¡Num.16!".

El le contesta:

"¡Por fin, pudiste reaccionar a tiempo!".

Ella le dice:

"¡Oh, claro, logre derrotar a esa guerrera!".

"¡Si, y lo hiciste muy bien, te felicito!"- le dice Num.16.

"¡Gracias, Num.16!"- ella le contesta.

"¡Pero dime, ¿como te sientes tu?!"-le pregunta el A-16, y ella le contesta:

"¡Un poco debil, pero no te preocupes por eso; lo importante ahora es ir a ayudar a Num.17 contra ese tipo llamado Jocz!".

A lo cual, Num.16 le pregunta:

"¿Pero crees que puedas luchar en esa condicion?".

"¡Si, por mi estado no hay problema, aun tengo las fuerzas suficientes para seguir peleando!"- le responde Num.18.

"¡Okey, entonces vayamos!"- dice Num.16, mientras la ayuda a ponerse de pie.

Ambos emprenden rapidamente el vuelo, para regresar al escenario principal de aquella guerra. Y en el camino, se encuentran con Cell, quien les dice:

"¡Vaya, vaya, es increible que individuos como ustedes, lograran derrotar a guerreros como esos, je,je!".

A lo cual, Num.18 le responde:

"¡Muchas gracias, Cell, pero este no es momento para burlas!, tenemos que ir en ayuda de Num.17".

"¡No me digan que el vandalillo no podra con esa insignificante basura que tiene por guerrero Keherenski, je!"- les pregunta en tono sarcastico.

Y Num.16 le responde:

"¡Por supuesto que no es eso!, Num.17 puede hacerle resistencia. Pero algo de lo que me di cuenta hasta ahora, es que ese individuo llamado Jocz, es el mas poderoso de todos los guerreros de Keherenski; asi que sera mas facil vencerlo si todos luchamos juntos".

A lo cual, 18 le pregunta a Cell:

"Entonces que, ¿vienes con nosotros?".

Al oir esto, Cell gruñe del puritito disgusto.

"¡Okey, entonces no nos ayudes; andando Num.16!"- le responde Num.18, con una sonrisa.

Los 2 continuan para llegar ahi, mientras Cell dice:

"¡Maldicion, esto de seguirlos a ustedes, androides pateticos, debe ser un castigo que me aplico Hemma-sama, que poca!".

Y a pesar de todo, tambien emprende el vuelo, siguiendolos.

Mientras, en el sitio principal de la batalla, donde se encuentran Num.17 y Jocz:

Jocz aun se encuentra en shock, sin poder creer que su hermana Annye, fuera destruida tan facilmente, que en ningun momento, a podido continuar con su propia batalla.

Num.17, a pesar de todo, espera hasta que su rival decida a continuar con la batalla.

"¡Annye, no!"- Jocz se lamenta.

"¡Lamento lo que le paso a tu hermana, pero alguien tenia que perder en aquella batalla; aun asi debemos continuar!"- le dice Num.17.

"¡Miserable androide, calla!, ¡porque el siguiente que perecera, seras tu!"-amenaza a 17, lleno de rabia.

Por fin, se decide a continuar la batalla; pero antes de seguir, los demas androides llegan ahi, justo a tiempo. Num.16, NUM.18 Y Cell, desciende, mientras Num.17 les dice:

"¡Que bueno que llegaron justo a tiempo!".

"¡Si, Num.17!, tu no puedes quedarte con toda la diversion, je"-le contesta, sonriendo, Num.18.

Pero Jocz, los interrumpe totalmente airado:

"¡Miserables, asesinaron a mi hermana y a mis amigos; pero todo eso ,se los hare pagar caro con sus propias vidas!".

A lo que 17 le contesta:

"¿Ah, si?, ¡pues lo mismo pensaban hacernos a mi y a los mios!, ¡ lo siento mucho, pero eran ustedes o nosotros!".

Al oir esto, Jocz se enfurece aun mas y les advierte:

"¡Muy bien, preparense para morir, asquerosas chatarras!, porque yo soy el guerrero mas fuerte del ejercito del gran Keherenski y a mi no me derrotaran tan facilmente, ¡sere yo el que los envie al infierno!".

Entonces, Jocz comienza a expulsar su ki; los demas se preparan, pues se dan cuenta que este ultimo guerrero de Keherenski, no sera tan facil de vencer.

"¡Por Dios!, ¿cual sera el gran poder que Jocz posee?"- se pregunta Num.17.

y como si hubiera leido su mente, Jocz le aclara a 17:

"¡Num.17 ¿recuerdas que cuando comenzamos a pelear, te dije en un principio: " se muy bien cual es el momento indicado para mostrarte mi verdadero gran poder"?!, ¡pues este es el momento justo!, y te aseguro, despues de que lo experimentes en carne propia, que estaras arrepentido de haber nacido, ja,ja".

"¡¿que?!"- pregunta Num.17.

Pero Jocz no pierde tiempo en responderle; porque el se prepara para llevar a cabo un sorprendente ataque. 17 les dice a los demas:

"¡Vamos, tenemos que rodearlo!".

"¡Si!"- le contestan los otros.

Entonces, los 4 juntos se lanzan sobre Jocz, mientras aun continua expulsando todo su poder. Y al rodearlo, comienzan a lanzarle de golpes, los 4 contra uno solo; pero Jocz no se inmuta ante ese ataque masivo y les advierte:

"¡Estupidos androides!, ni entre los 4 juntos podran vencerme, porque justo en este momento, los golpeare con una de mis poderosas tecnicas; ¡preparense para sufrir un intensa totura, je,je!".

Y en ese momento, Jocz se agacha, coloca su mano izquierda en el piso y exclama:

"¡CALAMIDAD TERRESTRE DE GAEA!".

Y sin que ninguno de los androides se de cuenta, debajo de sus pies surge 1 luz que al instante, brota como una especie de enorme barrera luminosa, atrapandolos y golpeandolos a los 4 fuertemente; y cuando este ataque acaba, los androides caen totalmente inconscientes.

Al ver que logro golpear gravemente a los androides, Jocz cesa de su ataque. Y mientras observa que no hay ni el menor movimiento en ninguno de los 4, se acerca a donde yace inconsciente Num.18, observandola por 1 buen rato y exclama con un tono de voz muy triste:

"¡Annye!, no puedo creerlo: ambos crecimos juntos en la orfandad, ambos nos unimos al gran Keherenski y ambos entrenamos muy duro para convertirnos en sus mejores guerreros y ahora ¡saber que te he perdido por culpa de esta maldita perra!; pero no te preocupes, porque en este mismo momento, vengare tu muerte, ¡enviandola junto con su propio hermano, a sufrir eternamente en el infierno!".

Y de sus manos, brotan unas afiladas garras con las cuales piensa dar muerte a 18; pero de lo que el no se da cuenta es que Num.17 logra reaccionar a tiempo y se da cuenta de que Jocz esta a punto de matar a su hermana. Mientras tanto, este guerrero ya esta a punto de hacer trizas a 18, alza sus manos para clavar sus garras sobre el cuerpo de la androide, mientras le dice:

"¡Muere!".

Y justo en ese momento, cuando Jocz se prepara para acabar con Num.18, de pronto... ¡siente que alguien lo patea, enviandolo a volar varios metros!. Al momento de caer, se levanta y pregunta:

"¡¿Pero quien fue el que me golpeo?!".

De pronto, descubre que aquel que lo golpeo, fue ni mas ni menos que ¡Num.17!.

"¡Pero ¿como, se supone que deberias estar inconsciente, como el resto de las otras chatarras, cuando fuiste golpeado por mi: "calamidad terrestre"?!".

A lo que Num.17 contesto:

"¡Fue puro golpe de suerte, el que ese espantoso ataque, no me haya afectado mucho!. Pero lo que si se, es que si no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo, no hubiera podido haber salvado a mi hermana de morir en tus manos".

A lo cual, Jocz responde totalmente rabioso:

"¡Calla, maldito!, tu hermana merece morir porque ella mato a la mia, la cual era la unica persona valiosa que me quedaba en este mundo... ¡pero primero tendre que matarte a ti, para que no me estorbes en esta justa venganza!".

"¡Okey, pues intentalo... si puedes!"- le advierte Num.17.

y en ese momento, totalmente fuera de si, Jocz se lanza sobre Num.17, golpeandolo sin cesar. De pronto, ambos se separan algunos metros, para lanzarse el uno contra el otro, sus propias tecnicas. Num.17 le lanza esferas de luz; Jocz, en cambio, ataca con una especie de meteoritos de energia pura, los cuales lanza contra 17, pero que el, facilmente esquiva.

"¡Veo que eres tan habil como yo para la pelea!, ¡reconozco que eres un excelente rival, Num.17, je!"- le dice Jocz.

"¡Lo mismo pienso de ti, Jocz!"- le responde Num.17.

"¡Pero de todas formas, mereces morir!, por lo tanto, con una segunda "dosis" de mi "calamidad terrestre", podre hacerte desaparecer para siempre... asi que ¡hasta nunca, Num,17, ja,ja,ja!"-le advierte Jocz.

"¡Maldicion!, ese maniatico tiene razon, ya que con una segunda vez que me ataque con esa espantosa tecnica, ¡me puede destruir facilmente!, tengo que pensar en algo rapidamente". Reflexiona Num.17.

Justo en ese momento, Jocz se prepara para atacar nuevamente con su terrorifico poder; comienza a elevar su ki, y cuando ya esta listo, coloca rapidamente su mano en la tierra y exclama:

"¡Calamidad terrestre de Gaea!".

Alzandose la poderosa pared de energia destrutiva, la cual se dirige hacia el A-17; el, siente la desesperacion total de no poder ni siquiera escapar, ya que la destructiva barrera tiene la capacidad de seguirlo, no importa siquiera la velocidad que 17 emplee para volar.

Esta vez, solo un milagro podra salvarlo.

"¡Dios, dame una señal para que pueda librarme de esta desgracia, te lo suplico, por favor!"- piensa en su mente, el A-17.

De pronto, una especie de destello de luz, pasa a la velocidad de un colibri por la mente de Num.17, cuando dirige su vista hacia aquel poder que viene contra el, comienza a analizarlo con la rapidez y precision de una computadora y hace un excelente descubrimiento:

"¡Ya veo!, la tecnica de la: "calamidad terrestre", es un poder que obtiene su energia del centro de la tierra (Jocz, lo unico que hace, es "hacer tierra", para obtener aquella impresionante energia desde el fondo de la superficie terrestre), y su "fuente" se encuentra justo debajo de la pared de energia; por lo tanto, si yo tambien entro en contacto con la superficie terrestre, y utilizo mi propia energia, puedo tomar el control mismo de ese ataque... puede haber 1 entre varias oportunidades de que lo logre, pero aun asi lo intentare".

Entonces , Num.17 descendiende rapidamente hasta posarse en tierra firme, eleva rapidamente su ki, y justo cuando la: "calamidad terrestre" esta a punto de golpearlo... lanza su energia hacia la base misma de la barrera energetica, y para su fortuna ¡detiene la pared de energia!, y no solo eso, aunque con algo de trabajo, pero incluso ¡logra tomar el control de esa energia!.

"¡Pero, ¿que?!"- exclama sorprendido Jocz, al mismo tiempo que la pared de energia que el creo, queda bajo control de ambas partes: "¡Ese miserable androide no solo pudo detener mi ataque, sino que ha tomado un poco de control de el!, ¿como pudo lograrlo?... pero no importa, porque yo soy el principal causante de ese impresionante poder, y yo podre controlar facilmente esa energia, ¡lo unico que 17 lograra, es que ahora lo aplaste y lo haga añicos con mas facilidad, je,je!".

Entonces, Jocz expulsa mas de su ki, para tratar de empujar aquella energia contra Num.17; este, al darse cuenta de ello, por fortuna logra detener el avance de la: "calamidad terrestre", evitando asi, ser aplastado por ella.

"¡No puedo perder!, ¡tengo que salvar a 18 , 16 e incluso, ese maldito de Cell y sobre todo, a los habitantes de este mundo!, ¡de mi depende!, ¡NO ME DEJARE VENCER!"- exclama con mucha energia, el A-17.

Y en ese momento, Num.17 comienza a expulsar mas su ki, y al hacerlo, ¡logra tomar el control total de la: "calamidad terrestre"!.

"¡¿Pero que?!, ¡he perdido el control total de mi tecnica!, ¡No puede ser!!!!!!!"- exclama desesperado Jocz.

En ese momento, Num.17, al tener el control total de esa energia, la empuja rapidamente sobre Jocz.

Esta se vuelve contra su anterior dueño, quien paralizado del terror, no puede moverse, siendo aplastado por su propia tecnica:

"¡NUM.17, NNOOOOO, AAAAHHHHH!"- exclama por ultima vez Jocz, mientras que al mismo tiempo, la: "calamidad terrestre" explota totalmente sobre el, matandolo sin remedio.

Despues de acabar aquella sorprendente explosion, lo unico que queda es fuego, humo y lo mas increible ¡el cadaver de Jocz!, pero lo mas espeluznante es que unicamente, ¡de su cuerpo sin vida volaron la cabeza y los brazos de ese guerrero!; y el cadaver, al terminar de caer en tierra, ¡brotan de el, destellos y chispas de electricidad que surgen de su interior! (por lo tanto, cabe preguntarse: ¿Jocz era solo un ser humano con superpoderes o tambien era un androide?, ¿ y el resto de los guerreros de Keherenski, incluyendo a Annye la hermana de Jocz, tambien lo eran?... tal vez, nunca lo sabremos).

Pero aun asi, cae por fin el ultimo de los guerreros de Keherenski, siendo vencido por el androide Num.17.

"¡Jocz!"- exclama Num.17, cuando se acerca al cadaver de ese guerrero, en un tono de voz entre lastima y... ¡admiracion!.

De todas formas, se siente satisfecho consigo mismo de haber derrotado a alguien tan poderoso como Jocz... sin embargo:

"¡Por Dios!, ya se me estan olvidando Num.18 y los demas, ¡tengo que ir a ayudarlos!".

Entonces, se dirige rapidamente a donde quedaron inconscientes los demas androides.

Al llegar, ve que 18, 16 y Cell, se encuentran inconscientes, pero sanos y salvos. 17 se acerca

A su hermana y trata de reanimarla:

"¡Num.18, vamos reacciona!".

En eso, afortunadamente Num.18 vuelve en si, y al mirar a Num.17, le pregunta:

"¡Num.17!...¿que ocurrio?".

17 le dice:

"¡Por fin, a pesar de todas las dificultades, logre derrotar a Jocz. Aunque era alguien muy terrorifico, debo reconocer que hasta ahora, a sido 1 de los mas poderosos adversarios".

"¡Muy bien, Num.17, te felicito!"- le dice Num.18, con una sonrisa.

"¡Gracias, Num.18!"- le responde de la misma manera.

En cuanto a Num.16 y Cell, estos tambien se empiezan a recuperar. Al volver en si, miran a Num.17 junto a 18... pero no ven por ningun lado a Jocz.

"¡Num.17, ¿que fue lo que paso aqui?, ¿donde esta ese guerrero?"- le pregunta Num.16.

"¡Yo mismo lo venci, Num.16, yo mismo!"- le responde en un tono de satisfaccion, Num.17.

"¡Muy bien, Num.17, te felicito, porque a pesar de las dificultades que el te causo, pudiste resistir contra el. Yo siempre tuve fe en que podrias lograrlo y asi fue!"-le dice Num.16.

"¡Te lo agradezco mucho, 16!"- le responde.

En cuanto a Cell, totalmente incredulo, no dice nada, solo piensa:

"¡Maldito androide!, ¡tuvo suerte en vencer a ese insecto, que poca m&dr!".

Pero cuando ya todos estan listos para continuar, Num.17 les advierte:

"¡Sin embargo, todavia no debemos cantar victoria!, porque aun tenemos que luchar contra Keherenski, pues el es la principal amenaza para todos nosotros y sera mucho mas dificil tratar de vencerlo que a sus soldados".

"¡Tienes razon, Num.17!, pero los 4 juntos, podremos vencerlo, ¡ya veraz!"- le dice Num.18.

"¡¿Y en verdad creen que puedan lograr eso, androides insignificantes?!"- al oir esto, los androides descubren que el que dijo aquello, ¡es el mismo Keherenski!, quien se hace presente nuevamente ante ellos. Keherenski desciende, trayendo en ambas manos 2 cuerpos... ¡son Krilin y Gotenks!, quienes al final no solo fueron derrotados por el inmenso poder de ese maligno androide, sino que ahora se enuentran inconscientes y en un estado fisico muy grave. Al posarse en tierra, Keherenski suelta y deja caer, como si 2 simples bultos se trataran, a ambos guerreros Z; y ya en el suelo, inclusive, a pesar de encontrarse casi moribundos, de manera extraordinaria, Goten y Trunks se separan, volviendo cada uno a su propia personalidad (esto debido a que los 30 segundos reglamentarios de la fusion, han terminado en ese momento).

"¡KRILIN!"- exclama Num.18 desesperada, al ver a su esposo en ese estado. Y trata de avanzar a donde yace casi muerto, para socorrerlo tanto a el como a los chiquillos... pero Num.16 la detiene.

"¡Dejame ir, Num.16!, ellos necesitan ayuda"- le dice Num.18.

"¡Num.18, es mejor que no lo hagas!; te aseguro que Krilin y esos niños estaran bien, por ahora tenemos que usar todas las fuerzas que aun nos quedan, para tratar de derrotar a Keherenski"- le aclara Num.16.

"¡Pero Num.16...!"- aunque 18 trata de replicarle, no le queda otro remedio que hacer caso de lo que Num.16 le dice.

Mientras tanto, Num.17 le dice a Keherenski:

"¡Por supuesto que lo lograremos, Keherenski!. Pues por si todavia no te has enterado, nosotros 4 pudimos encargarnos de tus guerreros, y ¡ahora si, sera tu turno!".

Al oir esto, Keherenski queda un poco desconcertado y le responde:

"¡Si, desafortunadamente pudieron derrotar a mis valiosos guerreros!; yo sere quien me encargue de vengarlos. Pero de todas formas, a mi no creas que podran vencerme tan facil, porque yo soy mas poderoso que todos ustedes juntos ¡y yo solo, me encargare de darles una muerte segura!".

"¡No lo creo, asi que adelante y ya veremos quien sera el que al final, vaya al infierno!"- le responde en desafio, Num.17.

por fin comenzara la pelea entre los androides y Keherenski Num.21.

Los 4 se preparan para darle combate a este supervillano. Pero antes de comenzar, Num.17 les dice:

"¡Esperen!, dejen que yo primero sea el que pelee con el".

"¡Pero 17, ¿porque quieres pelear tu primero, solo, contra Keherenski?, ¿acaso crees que no seremos de utilidad?"- le pregunta intrigada Num.18.

"¡No, no es eso!"- le responde Num.17: "Pero por ahora, dejen que yo primero me encargue de esto. Intervengan solo cuando vean que necesito urgentemente su ayuda".

"¡Okey Num.17, como quieras, eres incorregible!"- le responde resignada Num.18, pero con una sonrisa: "¡Pero trata de resistir lo mas que puedas, ya que aun estas muy debil!; si vemos que estas en problemas, nosotros intervendremos para ayudarte, asi que... ¡suerte!".

"Si, por eso no hay problema"- le contesta Num.17.

Num.17 se acerca a Keherenski y le dice:

"¡Keherenski, yo sere el primero en pelear contigo!".

"¡Vaya, vaya, ¿con que tu quieres ser el primero en morir, Num.17?!"- le pregunta Keherenski: "¡Bueno aunque queria dejarte para lo ultimo, de todas formas me siento a gusto, porque yo tenia planeado desde el principio pelear con ustedes primero, y no con basura como Gohan y esos enanos!, pero ahora si ¡por fin comenzaran a probar cual es mi gran poder... pero va a ser una lastima que tengan que perecer por el, ja,ja,ja!".

"¡Si claro, yo tambien me siento a gusto al saber cual es tu poder de pelea, pero nosotros tambien tenemos fe en que podremos acabar contigo!"- le responde muy confiado, Num.17.

"¡¿Derrotarme?, no lo creo!"- le dice Keherenski: "¡Pero me siento satisfecho de que comencemos a luchar, ya que esta guerra... apenas acaba de comenzar!. De hecho, las peleas que tuve con Gohan, ese enano y los chiquillos saiyayines fue solo un calentamiento, ¡ya estoy preparado para torturarlos a uds. con mi gran poder, ja,ja!".

"¡Si claro; ya veremos quien gana... y quien muere en esta gran batalla!"- le responde Num.17.

Entonces, al momento de estar preparados, comienzan a pelear:

Ambos se lanza uno contra el otro, en un gran duelo de golpes extraordinarios; tanto Num.17 como Keherenski, hacen resistencia uno contra el otro. Los demas androides observan con asombro, la forma en que esta lucha se esta desarrollando.

Num.17 le lanza a su contricante esferas de energia, pero

Keherenski las destruye con mucha facilidad. Vuelan a una velocidad increible, y logran esquivar cada uno los golpes del otro.

Asi la pelea se desarrolla por un buen rato, hasta que en un momento, Keherenski , con mucha ventaja, toma control de la pelea, debido a que Num.17 se encuentra muy debil despues de haber ocupado casi todas sus energias, en derrotar al guerrero Jocz.

"¿Pero que pasa, Num.17?, ¿porque te has vuelto muy lento?"- le pregunta, en un tono totalmente sarcastico, Keherenski.

Num.17 no puede creerlo, ¡su energia parece estar disminuyendo!, ahora, observa angustiado el hecho de que Keherenski tome el control de la situacion.

Incluso, Num.17 trata de golpear a Keherenski, pero ahora, este esquiva muy facil sus golpes; en ese momento, Keherenski le dice:

"¡Ah, ya veo!, ocupaste bastante poder para detener la: "Calamidad terrestre de Gaea", que era la tecnica mas poderosa de mi guerrero Jocz. ¡Pero que tonto fuiste!, tu error fue el de ocupar esas valiosas energias en destruir esa tecnica, y ahora ¡tu nivel de pelea esta disminuyendo!, despues del todo, ¡creo que sera bastante facil vencerte, ja,ja,ja!".

Num.17 acepta que Keherenski tiene razon, el ocupo casi toda su energia para detener la destructiva tecnica principal de Jocz, logrando que ahora su propio nivel de energia haya quedado muy abajo... definitivamente, no sabe como saldra de ese lio tan grande en el que esta hundido.

Keherenski le dice:

"¡Ni modos, Num.17!, has quedado a merced de mi gran poder!".

Y con un golpe muy fuerte, lo envia hacia abajo.

Num.17 va cayendo debido al enorme golpe que el maligno androide Num.21 le a propinado. Pero rapidamente, Keherenski desciende y lo alcanza mientras va cayendo, ¡dandole una patada muy dolorosa en la espalda!, 17 suelta un alarido muy doloroso por el horrible golpe que Keherenski le propino.

"¡Num.17!"- exclama 18.

Los otros 2 (16 y Cell) estan igual de sorprendidos al ver esto.

En ese momento, Keherenski lo deja seguir cayendo.

18, sin titubear mas, les dice:

"¡Vamos, tenemos que ir en ayuda de Num.17!".

"¡Tienes razon, Num.18!, no podemos quedarnos aqui y dejar solo a 17, ¡debemos actuar!"- le responde Num.16.

Ambos androides emprenden el vuelo para empezar a combatir a Keherenski, con excepcion de Cell, quien decide quedarse donde esta.

Keherenski, satisfecho, exclama:

"¡Num.17, es inutil, tu unico destino sera la muerte y el mio, dominar este mundo, ja,ja,ja!".

"¡Hey, estupido, te olvidas de nosotros!"- al oir esto, Keherenski voltea y descubre que son Num.18 y 16 los que ahora entraran en accion.

"¡Es inutil, Num.18!, ambos compartiran el mismo destino que Num.17, ¡el cual es perecer en mis manos!"- les advierte Keherenski.

"¡No lo creo!, todavia esta por verse quien acabara siendo derrotado, ¡je,je!"- le responde la A-18- "¡Vamos Num.16, juntos lograremos derrotarlo!".

"¡Si, Num.18, vamos!"- le responde entusiasmado, Num.16.

los 2 androides se lanzan sobre Keherenski, pero al principio, los 3 ofrecen buena resistencia entre si. Num.18 le arroja como una especie de discos de energia, pero que el A-21 esquiva con bastante facilidad; en cambio, 16 lo combate cuerpo a cuerpo, demostrandose entre si, las fuerzas de ambos.

"¡16, hazte a un lado!"- le ordena Num.18.

16 no entiende porque 18 le ordena esto, y le dice:

"¡18, ¿porque?...".

Num.18 le advierte:

"¡Vamos Num.16 o saldras lastimado, tienes que confiar en mi!".

Num.16 le obedece y se aparta varios metros de Keherenski.

Keherenski al ver esto, le pregunta a Num.18:

"¡¿Que es lo que pretendes hacer, miserable androide?, porque nada de lo que intentes contra mi, te dara resultado resultado!".

"¡Eso es lo que tu crees, Keherenski!"-le responde Num.18 en un tono de alta seguridad­- "Precisamente, quiero mostrarte algo que yo tengo preparado especialmente para ti, y que te aseguro, no podras resistir".

"¡Si claro!, ¿y que es eso tan especial que has preparado?, ¿tu rendicion incondicional?"- le pregunta, en 1 tono incredulo.

"¡Por supuesto que no, basura!"- le responde, ya algo molesta, Num.18- "¡No me subestimes!, porque lo que te mostrare a continuacion, es una nueva y poderosa tecnica, creada por mi, a la cual, ¡te aseguro que sucumbiras!".

"¡Si, por supuesto!"- le responde sarcasticamente, Keherenski- "¡Vamos, muestrame esa tecnica tan especial que tu tienes y con la cual me "haras sucumbir"!, ¡seguramente es un simple juego de niñas, ja,ja,ja!".

Num.18, totalmente airada, le advierte:

"¡Maldito, sentiras mi poder tal como tu me lo pides!, ¡pero te aseguro que despues te arrepentiras!".

Entonces, Num.18 comienza a elevar su ki, extiende sus brazos y exclama:

"¡Preparate para recibir...!".

"¡Je, seguramente te podre golpear antes de que tu me ataques con tu dichosa tecnica, je,je!"- le dice Keherenski, al mismo tiempo que se desplaza hacia ella.

En ese momento, cuando el ki de Num.18 ha llegado hasta cierto punto, ella ya se encuentra lista para atacar y exclama:

"¡LA EJECUCION SOLAR KALI-YUGA!".

Y justo en ese instante, su ki se hace mas intenso, hasta el punto de arder de la misma manera en que lo hace la corona solar que hay alrededor del astro rey; sus ojos se iluminan con 1 diabolico e intenso brillo rojo.

Y en ese momento, cuando Keherenski ya esta algo cerca de Num.18, queda impresionado al ver la forma en que Num.18 prepara su tecnica; Num.18 entonces, gruñe de una manera muy extraña y comienza a moverse hasta donde Keherenski se encuentra, pero... al momento de moverse, ¡desaparece!.

"¡¿Pero que?, ¿donde esta?...!"- se pregunta Keherenski, extrañado por ver que 18 desaparecio repentinamente.

Pero de pronto, sin que el mismo lo advierta, ¡algo invisible lo golpea!:

"¡AAAGGHH!"- exclama de dolor Keherenski, cuando siente que "aquello" lo golpeo.

Y justo en ese momento, aparece detras de el, ¡Num.18!.

"¡Muy bien, Keherenski!, ¿sentiste eso?, ¡pues adivina que eso que te golpeo, fui yo!"- le revela.

"¡Aghh... ¿que dices?!"- le pregunta totalmente sorprendido, Keherenski.

"¡Si asi es!, y te voy a seguir atacando de esa manera por un buen rato, je,je!"- le advierte en un tono malicioso, Num.18.

Se prepara nuevamente y comienza a atacarlo de la misma manera varias veces.

Keherenski no puede evitarlo, ya que la velocidad que Num.18 emplea es tan potente, que solo se puede ver un destello dorado atravesar el cuerpo de Keherenski, el cual no puede resistir el dolor que este ataque le provoca.

Asi, transcurre un buen rato, en el cual por ahora, Num.18 es la que con mucho exito, tiene controlada la situacion, mientras provoca aquel intenso dolor al maligno A-21, sin que este, por el momento, pueda hacer nada por defenderse.

Num.16, quien observa totalmente entusiasmado aquella situacion, piensa:

"¡Eso es, Num.18!, si lo sigues atacando de esa manera, ¡hay varias posibilidades de lograr derrotarlo, no te detengas!".

Mientras, en la superficie terrestre, Cell observa tambien con total asombro aquella pelea y reflexiona:

"¡Esto es inconcebible!, esos malditos androides han progresado bastante, son diferentes a cuando yo trate de acabarlos aquella vez. Ahora, debo cuidarme mas de ellos, pues se han vuelto muy peligrosos".

En eso, la batalla entre los androides y Keherenski sigue desarrollandose, la cual esta en ese momento, a favor de los primeros. El maligno androide no puede resistir aquellos terrorificos ataques que recibe de 18, tiene que hacer algo o 18 en verdad, terminara por matarlo:

"¡Aghh...maldita...tengo que...hacer algo... antes de...que me...termine...por...matar!"- piensa Keherenski, mientras soporta el dolor de aquel terrible poder.

De pronto, con mucho esfuerzo, voltea su mirada hasta donde Num.16 se encuentra observando aquella increible pelea y piensa:

"¡Eso es!".

En eso vuela rapidamente hasta Num.16, sin que este advierta eso; y llega tan rapido hasta donde se encuentra el, que logra sujetarlo:

"¡¿Pero que?!"- se pregunta Num.16, al verse sujetado a Keherenski.

"¡Te tengo, je,je!"- le dice Keherenski.

Y al momento de tenerlo bien sujeto, Keherenski dice:

"¡Listo, ahi viene!".

Y en ese momento, sin que la misma 18 pueda evitarlo, ¡primero golpea a Num.16!, y cuando el A-21 sabe que 18 ha penetrado con su horripilante ataque en el interior de Num.16, lo suelta y se mueve rapidamente hasta otro punto.

"¡AAARGGGHHH!"- exclama Num.16, al sentir en carne propia el intenso dolor de la: "E.S.K.Y".

En ese momento, Num.18 aparece y al ver a 16 herido por su propio ataque, exclama angustiada:

"¡NOOO, NUM.16!".

Y para rematar, Keherenski lo ataca repentinamente, con una fuerte patada que envia a Num.16 al suelo.

18, totalmente airada, le grita:

"¡Maldito!, ¿como te atreviste?, ¡el estaba malherido!".

Keherenski, en un tono muy cinico, le responde:

"¡Pero, ¿de que te quejas?, yo no hice mas que "enviarlo a descansar por un buen rato"!. La culpa fue tuya, porque tu lo golpeaste a el en lugar de mi; ¡pues tu peor error fue confiarte en que me tendrias dominado con eso, sin tomar en cuenta los drasticos cambios que esa confianza tuya no advertiria, ja,ja,ja!".

A pesar de lo dicho por Keherenski, Num.18 mira hasta donde 16 yace malherido y reflexiona:

"¡16, perdoname por haberte atacado asi, no fue mi intencion malherirte de esa manera, fue por culpa de ese bastardo de Keherenski, por lo que te termine hiriendo de esa forma!, ¡perdoname!".

Keherenski no le sigue dando importancia a ello, y le advierte a nuestra heroina:

"¡Muy bien, Num.18; ahora es mi turno!".

Y entonces, el A-21 se lanza velozmente sobre Num.18, a la cual da un golpe tan fuerte, que tambien la envia a la superficie terrestre. Unos segundos despues, ya en tierra, Num.18 vuelve en si, aunque algo aturdida. En eso, Keherenski desciende y al ver que se ha recuperado de aquel golpe tan fatal, le dice:

"¡Vaya Num.18, eres un mujer muy resistente. Te felicito por haber podido sobrevivir a esa caida. Pero de todas formas, tengo que matarte!".

"¡No imbecil, yo sere quien te termine destruyendo!"- le responde Num.18.

Y ella se lanza a seguir luchando contra Keherenski; a pesar del gran esfuerzo que ella hace, el A-21 no tiene que hacer mucho esfuerzo para resistir ante sus ataques. Al parecer, el hacer esa tecnica llamada: " ejecucion solar kali-yuga" requirio para ella un gran esfuerzo, que al igual que Num.17, le redujo bastante su nivel de energia.

Keherenski, inexplicablemente, emprende el vuelo en ese momento. Num.18 no entiende porque, parece "huir" de la pelea, pero exclama:

"¡No, miserable, no dejare que escapes!".

Y ella tambien emprende el vuelo tras de el. Ya en el aire, amobs se siguen atacando, hasta que el Num.21 desciende hasta donde tambien hay una casa en ruinas. Desaparece dentro de esta.

Num.18 desciende y piensa:

"¡Este miserable piensa usar el mismo truco que yo use con Annye. Pero ni crea que voy a caer tan facilmente; sin embargo, ya no puedo seguir peleando con este nivel de energia tan bajo que me queda; no tengo otro remedio que ocuparlo nuevamente en la: "e.s.k.y", ya que al momento de detenerme cuando heri por error a Num.16, interrumpi mi ataque (ya que este debe ser continuo), y esa brusca interrupcion causo que mi nivel de energia bajara. Asi que tengo que juntar toda esa energia que me queda para atacar nuevamente con la: "e.s.k.y"!".

Entonces, se dirige hacia un pedazo de pared que tiene tambien un fragmento de techo; Num.18 piensa:

"Debajo de esta estructura, podre protegerme un poco mas de los ataques de Keherenski, mientras junto la cantidad de energia que tengo, para hacer nuevamente la: "E.S.K.Y".

Y cuando ella comienza nuevamente a elevar su ki para obtener las energias necesarias, de pronto, sin que ella misma lo advierta, del techo surge algo que... ¡se incrusta en su espalda!, es una especie de filosa estaca de energia pura.

"¡Aaaahhhh!"- grita Num.18, del horripilante dolor que aquel ataque le provoca.

Durante algunos segundos, 18 no puede librarse de esa tortura; hasta que, con mucho trabajo, alza la mano y dispara hacia el techo, volandolo en pedazos.

La estaca de energia desaparece y ella deja de sentir ese sufrimiento. Pero delante de ella, quien aparece es Keherenski.

"¡Maldito, hijo de la p.t mdr3!, ¿como te atreviste a atacarme de esa manera tan cobarde?"- le pregunta, llena de un fuerte rencor.

"¡Je, je, fue facil: pude leer tus movimientos mientras me ocultaba de ti. Cuando te ocultaste detras de esa pared, aproveche para "apagar" mi ki y acercarme rapidamente hasta donde tu te encontrabas, para tomar ventaja!"- le aclara Keherenski.

Num.18 se siente indignada por el ataque tan cobarde de ese maligno androide:

"¡Maldito cerdo inmundo!, te voy a...¡ahh!, ¿pero que es lo que me ocurre?"- de pronto, Num.18 ya no puede avanzar mas, porque se siente bastante debil.

"¡No creas que la forma en que te heri, es un simple golpe!- dice Keherenski- "Al penetrar tu cuerpo, aquella estaca de energia, se encargo de que pudiera absorver las pocas energias que habia en ti, ¡por lo tanto, ahora tu nivel de pelea es casi nulo y ya no podras defenderte de mi,ja,ja!".

Al escuchar esto, Num.18 no puede creerlo. Keherenski absorvio toda su energia, dejandola indefensa. Ahora, no sabe que podra hacer para librarse de ese horripilante mounstro.

"¡No, miserable bestia!"- ella se lanza desesperadamente contra el, en un vano intento por seguir haciendole resistencia. Pero Keherenski, con mucha facilidad, le da un golpe tan fuerte, que la manda a volar hacia atras.

Finalmente, Num.18 se va estrellar contra unas rocas, quedando casi muerta.

Keherenski se acerca a donde Num.18 yace inconsciente, mientras le dice:

"¡Miserable androide!, me causaste bastantes problemas, sobre todo con tu dichosa tecnica; pero en este mismo momento te enviare tanto a ti, como a Num.17, y las otras sabandijas al infierno, je,je, ¡hasta nunca, maldita androide!".

Y justo cuando el A-21 se prepara para darle el ultimo golpe a 18... 1 esfera de luz se dirige hacia el, y lo golpea. Aunque, (tipico), aquel ataque no le hizo ni el menor daño a Keherenski, este voltea y descubre que aquel que lo ataco desprevenidamente fue ¡Cell!.

"¡Hey, insecto, te olvidas de mi!"-le dice Cell.

Keherenski se eleva hasta llegar cerca de Cell y le dice:

"¡Es cierto, me olvidaba de ti, maldita lagartija bipeda!".

Y como Cell ya esta harto de recibir esta clase de apodos (de por si, el que termino por colmarle la paciencia fue Shacx), le responde algo enfadado:

"¡No, miserable!, mi nombre es Cell, y por si no lo sabes, yo tambien fui otra de las poderosas creaciones del Dr. Gero; y antes que tu, fui enemigo tanto de estos insignificantes androides como de los guerreros Z, y alguna vez, estuve a punto de destruir tanto a esas basuras como a su maldito mundo. Pero desafortunadamente ellos me derrotaron; sin embargo, te revelo todo esto ¡para que te vayas enterando de lo poderoso que soy yo!".

Al escuchar esto, Keherenski empieza a reir por un buen rato, y le dice:

"¡Si, claro!... y dime: si tambien eres un ser maligno y muy poderoso ¿porque andas con estas sabandijas?".

A lo que Cell, algo nervioso, hace una pausa... y le responde, con mucha verguenza:

"¡Sera mejor que no me preguntes eso, imbecil, porque no es de tu imcunbencia!. De todas formas, el unico motivo por el que quiero destruirte, es que no tolero que tu tomes el lugar que yo tenia antes, ¡ pues yo no admito competencias!".

Al escuchar esto, Keherenski rie aun mas, y le responde (sarcasticamente):

"¡Okey!, vamos demuestrame tu "gran poder", "villano de villanos" y trata de "vencerme", renacuajo humanoide, ¡ja,ja,ja...!".

Cell ya no puede resistir mas, y le advierte en un tono amenazante:

"¡Maldito hijo de p&t!, ¡te arrepentiras de haber provocado a un ser tan poderoso como yo!".

Y al momento, Cell comienza a expulsar su ki. Keherenski

Al ver el gran poder que Cell emana, piensa sorprendido:

"¡Increible!, ese reptil hablaba en serio. Su ki es enorme, y ademas, muy maligno, ¡por fin me encontre un rival digno de mi!".

Y le dice:

"¡Muy bien Cell!, me tienes sorprendido, ya que al parecer, todo lo que dijiste no eran puros disparates; ¡comencemos a pelear, que de todas formas correras la misma suerte que los otros androides!".

Cell le responde, con una sonrisa maliciosa:

"¡Eso es lo que crees tu, infeliz!".

Entonces, ambos se lanza a pelear. La pelea entre ambos es muy sorprendente y dura por un buen rato.

Hasta que Cell se detiene y le dice al A-21:

"¡Espera, Keherenski!, ¿quieres que te muestre algo sorprente de mi?".

Keherenski le pregunta:

"¿Y que es aquello tan sorprendente que me quieres mostrar, insectoide?".

Cell le da otra sonrisa maligna y le responde:

"¡Es esto!".

Entonces, Cell junta ambas manos y exclama:

"¡Kame-hame-ha!".

Y aquel kame-hame-ha que salio de sus manos, va directo hacia Keherenski; este rapidamente lo rechaza con la mano y lo envia a estrellarse a un lado; pero al hacer esto, el K.H.M hace una gran explosion.

Keherenski voltea sorprendido a ver aquello y le pregunta a Cell:

"¡¿Pero que...?!".

Este le revela:

"¡Si, como tu lo acabas de presenciar!, tengo la increible capacidad de utilizar las tecnicas de otros guerreros, ya que en parte soy resultado de una mezcla genetica entre varios de ellos, y ademas, incluso puedo usar las de aquellos de los que no "formo parte"!".

"¡¿Que es lo que dices?!"-exclama el A-21, sin poder dar credito a lo dicho por Cell.

"¡Si!, y si todavia no puedes entenderlo, ¡pon atencion a lo que hare a continuacion!".

Cell se acerca rapidamente a Keherenski y con un brusco y poderoso golpe, lo envia hacia abajo.

Ya en tierra, Keherenski se incorpora de nuevo , mientras Cell desciende tambien. Y frente al A-21, le advierte:

"¡Quise que bajaras a tierra, para que contemples mejor mis grandes capacidades!".

Y en ese momento, Cell comienza a concentrar todo su ki; y de pronto, ¡el parece empezar a "multiplicarse", mientras que con esto, rodea a Keherenski!.

Este no da credito al ver semejante "prodigio", mientras Cell le aclara:

"¡Lo que estas viendo, es la tecnica de 1 guerrero llamado Ten-shing-han!, ¿es increible, verdad?... pero eso no es todo; ¡quiero que pongas atencion a lo que a continuacion, hare!".

Y en ese momento, los "Cells" juntan ambas manos y de esta brota una especie de luces de color rojo, las cuales lanza sobre Keherenski.

Este, al principio, las esquiva muy facilmente volando hacia arriba y al llegar a determinada altura, le dice a Cell:

"¡¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer, reptiloide?, muestrame algo que valga la pena, ja,ja!".

Pero al fijarse hacia abajo, descubre con mucho espanto que... ¡una serie de pequeños fragmentos de energia se acercan rapidamente a el!, y no pudiendo evitarlo, ¡lo golpean sin remedio!.

"¡No, aghh!"- se queja el A-21, al sentir esos fuertes golpes a traves de todo su cuerpo.

E inevitablemente, cae de nuevo a tierra.

Ya en tierra, el vuelve en si y exclama:

"¡Ahh, maldito insecto!... si no me equivoco, esa tecnica que utilizaste ¡era de mi guerrera Annye!. Pero usaste su mas poderosa tecnica, ¡con mucho mas fuerza, de la que ella empleaba!".

A lo que Cell le responde afirmativamente:

"¡Asi es!; al observar la pelea entre Num.18 y esa muchacha, me di cuenta de que tan poderosa era su tecnica, a la cual creo que llamaba: "la aurora sangrienta". Solamente que ahora, yo la utilice de mejor manera, pues al hacer la tecnica de la "multiplicacion", la lleve a cabo de manera mucho mas perfecta. ¿Como te quedo el ojo, Num.21?".

En ese momento, Keherenski se incorpora, y le dice de 1 no muy buen humor:

"¡Maldita sabandija!, ¿como te atreves a pelear de esa manera tan tramposa?; aunque debo reconocer que tus capacidades me sorprenden, Cell, de todas maneras ni tu siquiera, podras vencerme asi, ¡yo soy muy poderoso!".

A lo cual, Cell le responde:

"¡Si claro!...¿pero que opinas de esto?".

Y en ese momento, se lanza de nuevo contra el A-21 y con su brazo derecho, le da un golpe tan fuerte, que Keherenski suelta un grito de dolor muy prolongado:

"¡Aaaaaaarrrrrggghhhhh!".

Y como consecuencia, es enviado varios metros.

Ya en el lugar donde quedo, se ve al Num.21 retorcerse del dolor que proviene de la parte del cuerpo donde lo recibio...hasta que con mucho esfuerzo, se levanta y le pregunta a Cell:

"¡Ahh!...¿pero...que me...hiciste?".

Cell le contesta:

"¡Eso que tu sentiste fue: "La trituradora sanguinolenta"!.

Keherenski exclama:

"¡Esa era la tecnica de Shacx!".

Y Cell le dice:

"¡Si, ese maldito guerrero tuyo me provoco un fuerte dolor al principio!... pero despues de vencerlo, me di cuenta que su tecnica me fue bastante util, ¡ya que el dolor que sentiste, fue diez veces mas potente que el que yo senti cuando ese insecto me la aplico!".

Y (esta pequeña escena que viene a continuacion, es algo desagrable, asi que si quieren, pueden saltarsela al siguiente parrafo; ¡no bromeo!) en ese momento, ocurre un extraña reaccion en el cuerpo de Keherenski; sin poder evitarlo:

"¡Pppuuuaaffff!"- de su boca, ¡brota un enorme vomito de sangre, el cual va acompañado de algunos fragmentos de huesos y pedazos de estomago o intestinos!.

"¡Mira maldita cucaracha, lo que me has provocado!"- le reclama totalmente enfurecido. Cell, en un tono sarcastico, le responde:

"¡Oh, pobrecito!, ¿creo que se me paso la mano, verdad?. Pero no te preocupes, en este mismo momento, te curare ¡con una buena dosis de esto!".

Y en ese momento, extiende su mano izquierda y al abrir su puño... ¡Keherenski es noqueado por un poder invisible!.

Num.21 termina de nuevo en el suelo, mientras Cell le dice:

"¿Pudiste sentir eso?, ¡por supuesto que lo sentiste!; aunque no lo pudiste ver... ya que se trata de una tecnica de otro de tus queridos guerreros, el que se llamaba Goars, la que el llamaba: "El puño cosmico". Ahora que te has dado cuenta de mi poder y mis sorprendentes capacidades, ¡no te queda otro remedio que aceptar que soy mas poderoso que tu, al igual que tienes que aceptar tu derrota, ja,ja!".

Pero en eso, de Keherenski, quien aun se encuentra en el suelo, proviene una extraña risa; Cell no entiende porque ese tipo, a pesar de lo gravemente herido que ha quedado, pueda reir de esa manera tan maniatica.

"¡¿Pero, que te ocurre?, ¿acaso te ries de esa manera, porque ya te hice perder la razon?!".

A lo que Keherenski le responde:

"¡Claro que no, Cell!, lo que pasa es que acabo de darme cuenta de algo que tu mismo me has enseñado".

"¡¿De que estas hablando, imbecil?, ¿que yo te enseñe algo?, ¿que clase de disparates estas diciendo?"- le pregunta intirgado, Cell.

keherenski se incorpora y al hacerlo, le aclara:

"¡No es ninguna clase de disparate!, en realidad me he dado cuenta que, al igual que tu... ¡QUE YO TAMBIEN POSEO LA CAPACIDAD DE UTILIZAR TECNICAS DE PELEA DE OTROS GUERREROS!".

"¡¿Que?!"-exclama totlamente asustado, Cell.

"¡De hecho, quiero que veas esto... que aprendi de ti mismo!"- le dice Keherenski; y en ese momento, una luz recorre todo su cuerpo, ¡regenerandolo!.

"¡Pero...!"- Cell no puede salir del asombro que esto le provoca.

"¡Si!; y eso no es todo: ¡ahora sentiras esto!"- exclama Keherenski, mientras al mismo tiempo comienza a expulsar su ki, y su energia toma la forma de una corona solar, sus ojos despiden un siniestro destello rojo y exclama:

"¡Ejecucion solar Kali-Yuga!".

Sin que el mismo pueda evitarlo, Cell intenta retroceder, pues por primera vez. ¡un terror intenso lo domina!... pero ya es demasiado tarde para tratar de huir; porque Keherenski, mas alla de la velocidad de la luz, se lanza sobre Cell, ¡golpeandolo varias veces sin que el mismo lo advierta!, de la misma manera en que Num.18, mas antes, lo logro con Keherenski.

Cell no puede huir a ningun lado, y aquella tortura le provoca 1 dolor tan intenso, que ni en el mismo infierno pudo sentirlo.

Mientras tanto, en un rincon cercano a aquel sitio, milagrosamente el A-17 esta volviendo en si; abre los ojos, se incorpora y comienza a preguntarse:

"¡Dios!...¿pero... que fue...lo que me...paso?".

sin embargo, en ese mismo momento siente un gran despliegue de energia, a lo cual el se interroga:

"¿Que es esto?, ¿que esta ocurriendo en este mismo momento?".

Y sin perder mas tiempo, se levanta con mucho esfuerzo y como puede, se dirige al sitio donde proviene aquella energia.

Y al llegar, exclama sorprendido:

"¡Cell!".

porque descubre a Cell, siendo castigado por Keherenski (pero claro, Num.17 no comprende como es esto, porque en ese momento no recuerda la tecnica de su hermana: "E.S.K.Y").

"¡Aaagghhh!"- Cell da alaridos de dolor, pues esa tecnica es la peor tortura que haya recibido; sin embargo, ya no resiste mas, porque en ese momento, el cae al suelo casi moribundo.

Cuando esto ocurre esto, Keherenski en ese mismo momento se detiene. Y al ver a Cell, tambien derrotado por el, exclama:

"¡Bagh!, pense que eras digno de mi, pero me equivoque: ¡tambien eres una basura al igual que los otros androides!. Porque te pude derrotar con esa tecnica tan simple de Num.18; ¡no importa, porque pronto, todos ustedes terminaran pereciendo definitivamente y ese tan solo sera el primer paso para mi conquista del mundo,ja,ja,ja!".

"¡Keherenski!"- de pronto, el escucha una voz que pronuncia su nombre... ¡es Num.17!.

al descubrir que Num.17 aun esta en pie, Num.21 pregunta sorprendido:

"¡Pero ¿no es posible?, ¿Num.17, sigues en pie?, ¡pero yo juro que te deje casi cerca de la muerte!".

"¡Por supuesto que no, Keherenski, por supuesto que no!"- le responde Num.17.

y en eso, ambos se lanzan uno contra el otro, elevandose los 2 en el cielo, y ya ahi, se toman de los hombros (esta escena se puede observar en camara lenta girando alrededor de ambos, mientras que ellos 2 quedan "congelados" en esa posicion; ¿otra escena que yo se bien que pueden reconocer, verdad?); pero Num.17 es el que toma ventaja y lo lanza a estrellarse en el suelo.

Sin embargo, Num.17 todavia esta debil, por lo cual no resiste mas y en ese mismo momento ¡el tambien cae a tierra!:

"¡No, aun estoy debil!"- piensa desesperado.

En eso, Keherenski se levanta y al ver a Num.17, quien todavia esta muy debil, le dice:

"¡je, ¿con que aun te faltan buenas energias, Num.17?, debiste quedarte a donde te hice caer, para que esperaras ahi tranquilo, la muerte. Pero ya que insistes en seguir sufriendo, ¡tendre que seguirte torturando, ja,ja!".

Entonces, toma a Num.17 y lo sigue golpeando.

"¡Aaaahhhh!"- el A-17 suelta terribles alaridos, por el dolor que le provoca Keherenski.

Y en ese momento, el Num.21 le dice:

"¡Ahh, ya se!, ahora te aplicare la misma tecnica con la que termine derrotando a tu hermana".

"¡¿Que es lo que dices?!"-exclama sorprendido al oir esto, no tanto por lo que Keherenski piensa hacerle, sino por saber que logro derrotar a Num.18.

"¡Si, ella fue la primera en caer por esta tecnica especial y tu seras el siguiente!. Asi que tranquilo, lo unico que hare, es absorver las pocas energias que aun te quedan, asi que no te preocupes, moriras... ¡pero no sufriras mucho dolor, ja,ja,ja!"- le dice. A manera de burla, Keherenski.

Y de su mano derecha, brota la misma estaca de energia con la que termino absorviendo las energias vitales de Num.18, para hacerlo ahora con Num.17; Keherenski le dice:

"¡Muy bien, hasta nunca, maldito androide!".

Y justo cuando va a traspasar la cabeza del A-17 (momento dramatico en el que este cierra los ojos en total desesperacion), para absorver las energias vitales de nuestro heroe... de pronto, ¡se detiene bruscamente!, pero no por su propia voluntad, sino que fue interrumpido ¡por Num.16!.

El tambien todavia tiene algo de energia, la cual esta ocupando en salvar a su amigo, de una ejecucion segura.

Keherenski, sorprendido de que fuera detenido por 16, exclama:

"¡Pero no es posible!, ¿tu todavia sigues en pie?".

A lo que Num.16 le responde:

"¡Por supuesto, tengo todavia energia para defender a mis amigos de tus torturas!".

"¡Androide infeliz!, ¡recibe esta dosis de millones de voltios recorriendo todo tu cuerpo!"- le advierte Keherenski.

Y en eso, Num.16 comienza a ser electrocutado mediante la estaca que el esta deteniendo. Num.16 esta soportando 1 descarga semejante a 100,000 voltios.

Pero a pesar de esa tortura intensa, Num.16 resiste, ¡logrando destruir con su propia mano, aquella arma diabolica!; Num.21 no sale del asombro de ver esto.

En ese momento, suelta a Num.17, y se acerca a Num.16, quien trata de recuperarse de las descargas electricas que el A-21 le propino; mientras le dice:

"¡Miserable androide!, destruiste una de mis armas mas preciadas; ¡pero eso no me impide destruirte a ti en este momento!".

Al oir esto, Num.16 se levanta rapidamente y le responde:

"¡Pues intentalo, porque de cualquier forma no me dare por vencido!".

Keherenski se enfurece aun mas, y ambos se lanzan uno contra el otro, durando asi por un buen rato.

Mientras, Num.17 se incorpora con mucho esfuerzo; y al mirar que Num.21 esta ocupado combatiendo con Num.16, aprovecha para acercarse hasta donde se encuentra Cell, quien en ese momento esta volviendo en si:

"¡Aaaauughh!, ¡maldicion!..."- exclama Cell.

Justo en ese momento, ve que Num.17 se le acerca y le dice:

"¡¿tu?, pense que ya te habia matado ese miserable de Keherenski!, ¡que lastima que no fue asi!".

A lo que Num.17 le responde:

"¡La misma opinion tengo sobre ti, Cell!. Pero por ahora, no es momento para eso; ambos debemos estar aqui para tratar de derrotar a ese maldito de Keherenski".

"¡Ese gusano, me las va a pagar!"- expresa con mucha rabia, Cell.

"¡Si, lo mismo pienso yo!"- le responde 17- "Pero, desafortunadamente, es un enemigo muy poderoso... sin embargo, he estado pensando en que solo hay modo de derrotarlo".

"¡Si ,¿y cual es ese modo, insecto?!"- le pregunta Cell.

"¡CON LA GENKI-DAMA!"-le responde Num.17.

"¡Que!"-exclama sorprendido Cell- "¿estas loco?, ¿y como demonios piensas lograr algo asi, cerebro de araña?".

"¡Cell, no te hagas el ignorante!"- le responde Num.17. Y añade- "¿Acaso, no recuerdas que alguna vez afirmaste que si te lo propones, puedes lograr hacer la genki-dama?, ¡pues a llegado el momento de que la lleves a cabo!".

"¿Y acaso crees que yo me voy a prestar a semejante tonteria?"- le contesta- "¡De ninguna manera!".

"¿y porque no?"- le pregunta Num.17, intrigado.

Cell, con mas rabia

que nunca, le confiesa:

"¡Porque estaria salvando a la miserable raza humana, lo contrario de lo que yo mismo queria hacer desde tiempo atras: acabar con ellos. Y entonces, mi reputacion como villano se iria por los suelos, asi que de ninguna manera hare semejante tonteria!".

A pesar de lo dificil del caso, aun asi Num.17 trata de convencerlo:

"¡Vamos, Cell!, sino llevamos acabo ese plan, no solo la humanidad desaparecera en manos de Keherenski, sino nosotros tambien, igual que tu. ¡Por eso tienes que ayudarnos!".

A lo que Cell, todavia mas enfurecido, le responde:

"¡Por supuesto que no!, ¡prefiero que el mismo Keherenski me asesine, no me importa, a pasar por semejante humillacion de ver caer mi fama como villano, por los suelos!, ¡mejor ya callate, estupido androide!".

Num.17, a pesar de todo, sigue insistiendo; hasta que le dice:

"¡Mira Cell!, solo velo por este lado: ¿prefieres que Keherenski te humille, asesinandote? ¿no prefieres derrotarlo por tu propia fuerza?, porque si es asi, nadie podria creer que tu, la mas perfecta creacion en cuanto a maldad, termine siendo muerto por 1 insignificante como Keherenski. ¡reflexiona esto con mucho cuidado y al final, dame tu respuesta definitiva!".

Al escuchar esto de Num.17, Cell se queda pensando. En ese momento, recuerda cuando alguna vez tuvo al borde de la destruccion al mundo, y cuando el era el principal enemigo de los guerreros Z; las batallas que sostuvo con ellos y hasta la dolorosa derrota que sufrio a manos de Goku y su hijo, Gohan, la cual le costo hasta la vida. Y ahora, lo que mas le viene a la mente, es la humillante derrota que hace unos instantes, habia sufrido a manos de Keherenski; lo cual lo llenaba aun mas de rabia. Hasta que Num.17, le vuelve a preguntar nuevamente:

"¡Muy bien, ¿cual es tu respuesta?!"

Al ver a Num.17, Cell gruñe totalmente ahogado en la ira, pero... ¡finalmente cede!.

Alza los brazos al cielo, y trata de juntar la energia vital de todos los seres vivos del planeta tierra.

Al ver esto, Num.17 esta entusiasmado y le dice:

"¡Bien por ti, mi Cell, que bueno que lo entendieras!".

"¡callate, androide jod'd+!, ¡yo lo hago unicamente porque quiero vengarme de ese repugnante de Keherenski!"- le responde Cell, mientras trata de juntar toda la energia posble de los seres vivos.

"¡Okey, como tu digas!"- responde con un tono de satisfacion, Num.17.

De esa manera, aquel prodigio comienza a gestarse:

Poco a poco, las energias vitales estan siendo reunidas por Cell (¡no me pregunten como lo hace, ya que yo solo me baso en lo dicho por la serie original!), las energias de todos los seres vivos: plantas, animales y sobre todo, seres humanos (incluyendo a Bulma y a los demas, quienes en ese momento, no comprendian nada de lo que sucedia, pero tampoco se negaban a prestar algo de su energia) y no podia faltar, ¡la de la misma tierra! (por si no lo saben, esta comprobado que el planeta tierra tambien es un ser vivo, como nosotros, ¡grabenselo por todo la vida!).

Y mientras Cell se encargaba de reunir todas las energias necesarias para formar esa "genki-dama", en otro punto de ese lugar, de pronto una aun viva, pero totalmente debilitada Num.18 despertaba del coma en el que hasta ese momento se encontraba. Y lo primero que ve, es la "genki-dama" en vias de formacion, a lo cual piensa (pues no puede hablar, debido al delicado estado en que se encuentra):

"¡¿Pero que pasa aqui?!, lo ultimo que recuerdo, es que fui derrotada por ese miserable de Kehenrenski. Y ahora despierto y descubro que ¡Cell esta formando una "genki-dama"!. Debo reconocer, que aparentemente, ¡Cell hara por primera vez un "milagro"!".

Entre tanto, aunque Num.17 observa maravillado como se va desarrollando esa genki-dama, por un momento se olvida de la pelea, hasta que vuelve a fijar su vista en esta. Y lo primero que observa, es que ¡Keherenski esta masacrando muy facilmente a Num.16!:

"¡Miserable androide!, ya me canse de jugar contigo, asi que ¡ya es hora de que te dirijas al otro mundo!, ¡hasta nunca, Num.16!".

y con su mano izquierda, puesta frente al rostro de 16, deprende una energia ¡que manda a volar a 16, varios metros lejos de el!.

Al observar esto, Num.17 no resiste mas y vuela rapidamente en ayuda de su amigo:

"¡Nooo, maldito, me las pagaras!".

Y comienza a luchar nuevamente contra el Num.21:

"¡Ahh, Num.17!, que bueno que llegas, porque ¡tu seras el siguiente!"- le dice a 17.

Y Keherenski no esta del todo equivocado. Porque Num.17 aun esta muy debil para luchar contra ese villano.

Mientras tanto, Num.18, quien con mucho trabajo trata de incorporarse, solo lo logra de medio cuerpo, pero aun asi , puede al menos contemplar muy bien, lo que en esos momentos esta ocurriendo:

"¡Num.17!, ¡vamos resiste, tu puedes!"- le da animos desde su mente, Num.18 a 17.

Pero los buenos deseos de Num.18 estan muy lejos de la realidad en la que se desarrollan esos acontecimientos:

Keherenski a tomado la ventaja y solo esta haciendo trizas a Num.17, quien no puede evitar dar alaridos del dolor que ese tirano le inflige.

"¡Muy bien, 17 ,tambien ya me canse de jugar contigo!, asi que de una buena vez, ¡te mandare al infierno!".

Y entonces, lo lanza varios metros frente asi. Num.17 no puede ni siquiera, intentar escapar, ya que su debilidad lo ha dejado casi inmovil. Keherenski se prepara para ejecutarlo, mientras le dice:

"¡Fue un gusto haber luchado con ustedes, pero de todas formas moriran!, asi habre cumplido la venganza tanto de la R.R.A como del honorable dr. Gero y ya nada podra detenerme en mis ambiciones; ¡hoy ustedes los androides, mañana los saiyayins y al final, el mundo,¡buen viaje al infierno, Num.17,ja,ja,ja!".

De su mano derecha, concentra 1 poco de energia con la que pondra fin a la existencia de Num.17; este, al ver que nadie lo podra ayudar (Cell esta ocupado con la "genki-dama" y tanto Num.18 como 16 se encuentra muy debilitados), se resigna, pensando que por fin su existencia ha llegado a su fin, pero deposita toda su esperanza, en la "genki-dama" que Cell esta formando.

Pero Keherenski ya esta listo para matar a Num.17, alza su brazo y ¡dispara esa energia!; Num.17 solo atina a cerrar los ojos, esperando a que esa energia acabe por destruirlo... pero de pronto:

La energia estalla, pero no sobre el cuerpo de Num.17. Este, al darse cuenta de ello, habre los ojos para ver lo que ocurrio y descubre por sorpresa que ¡alguien se interpuso entre el y la energia con la que Num.21 iba a ejecutarlo!:

¡ES EL SE—OR J.M MANSON!.

El fue quien se interpuso con su cuerpo, salvandole la vida a Num.17, pero ahora, el fue quien recibio este ataque mortal:

"¡AAARGGHH!"- exclama este valiente hombre, de dolor, al recibir aquel ataque.

"¡SR. MANSON!"- exclama con todas sus fuerzas, Num.17, al presenciar aquello.

Y todos los demas se dieron cuenta de ello: tanto Num.18, como Num.16 quien en ese momento volvia en si y hasta Cell, quien aun estaba formando la "genki-dama", quedaron impresionados por la valiente accion de J.M Manson, la cual le salvo la vida a Num.17.

Mientras Keherenski no entiende quien es ese hombre, de donde surgio y porque se interpuso entre Num.17 y el:

"¡¿Pero quien es ese estupido que recibio aquel mortal ataque que iba dirigido a Num.17?!"- pregunta.

En tanto, Num.17 con las pocas fuerzas que tenia, se incorpora para ir en ayuda del sr. J.M Manson ,el cual ya se encontraba herido de muerte:

"¡Sr. J.M Manson,¿que hacia aqui?, ¿porque lo hizo?"- le pregunta al estar cerca de el.

J.M le responde:

"¡Ahh...Num.17, me da gusto ver que estes bien!. Lo que... pasa es que... al momento de recibir el... el primer ataque por parte de este individuo... yo fui el unico sobreviviente (humano) que pudo salvarse, cuand... cuando muchos aqui, no pudier... pudieron salvarse. Pero por... cobardia, estuve bien oculto durante todo este...este lapso que ustedes lucharon contra el y sus... secuaces. Sin embargo, en... este momento que... yo te vi en peligro de morir, decidi... dejar mi co...cobardia a un lado... y salvar tu vida, ofreciendo la propia mia".

Num.17 queda impactado al oir esto del labios de J.M; mientras Keherenski, quien extrañamente espera a continuar la pelea, exclama sarcasticamente:

"¡Vaya, muy bonito e interesante!, pero ¿podemos continuar a donde nos quedamos?".

Ignorandolo, Num.17 le dice a J.M:

"¡No sr. Manson, no!, usted no morira, porque sin usted, no seriamos lo que somos, no seriamos los: "Cybernetics Corpses". ¡tiene que vivir, sea como sea!".

A lo que J.M, con una sonrisa, pero a la vez con una lagrima corriendo por su mejilla, le responde:

"¡Por eso no te preocupes, Num.17!, ¿recuerdas cuando te dije... que por fin vi realiza... realizado mi sueño...en ustedes?. Ahor... ahora puedo, incluso, morir... tranquilo, pues es... todo lo que... yo deseaba. No te preocupes... ya...ya vendran otros... mejores que...yo".

"¡No, sr. J.M, mejores que usted nunca!, porque sin usted, le repito que sin usted, jamas estariamos donde hemos llegado, porque tuvo una gran fe en nosotros. ¡Vamos, siga teniendo esa fe y resista!"- le dice Num.17.

J.M le sigue diciendo:

"¡Num.17, recuer...recuerda que todas las...dificultades, son al principio... dificiles, pero... que pronto tienen solucion!. Lo importante... es seguir recorriendo nuestros caminos...hasta...hasta llegar a la meta final. No desesperen, que... esta gran dificul... dificultad en la que ahora estan... metidos, pronto podran solucionarla. ¡Adios, Num.17... fue un gusto haberlos... conocido a ustedes!, sigan adelante... sin importar las dificultades que ... los agobien...hasta el...final de sus dias. Y recuerda... ¡que viva... la musica rock...en nuestros... corazones!".

Y en ese momento, el sr. J.M Manson, deja de existir.

Todos estan impactados de haber presenciado esta tragedia: Num.18, Num.16 ¡incluso, el mismo Cell!. Pero quien mas destrozado se encuentra en esos momentos, es Num.17, que permanece por un rato, junto al cadaver de su manager y...gran amigo.

Sin embargo, Keherenski es el unico que se muestra indiferente ante aquel tragico momento, y les dice, a manera de burla:

"¡¿Que, ya terminaron?!, si ya se murio ese viejo, dejalo y continuemos de una buena vez; despues del todo el fue el que tuvo la culpa de su propia muerte, por meterse en donde no le importa, ¡ja,ja,ja!".

A lo que Num.17 no resiste mas; deposita suvamente el cuerpo sin vida de J.M, y levantadose totalmente airado, exclama fuertemente:

"¡MALDITO, SOLO ERES UN MALDITO CERDO!".

Entonces, comienza a expulsar nuevamente su ki.

"¡¿Que?, se supone que el estaba muy debilitado!, ¿de donde saca esa energia?"- se pregunta extrañado Num.21, al ver a Num.17 mostrar mas vigor que antes.

Entonces, sin vacilar mas, Num.17 se lanza sobre Keherenski, al cual comienza a golpearlo ¡con mucha fuerza!; Num.21 siente como 17 ahora es el que va tomando ventaja.

En eso, 17 le da una patada tan fuerte, que lo manda a volar algunos metros adelante.

Keherenski no puede creer que alguien quien hace algunos minutos estaba casi moribundo, ¡ahora le este aplicando 1 terrorifico castigo!; en eso 17 se le acerca, lo alza del cuello y le dice:

"¡Esto si nunca te lo perdonare, por mi ya estas muerto!, pero antes respondeme estas preguntas, para que asi puedas partir al otro mundo con la conciencia tranquila:

¿dinos, quienes somos?, ¿cual es nuestro origen?".

A lo que Keherenski le contesta:

"¡Eso jamas se los revelare!, porque parte del sufrimiento que yo quiero provocarles, es precisamente el de matarlos, sin que ni siquiera se enteren de su oscuro origen... ¡pero no se desanimen!, porque cuando los mate, posiblemente puedan forzar a Gero a revelarselos...¡ en el infierno!".

"¡Ya veo!, ¿con que no piensas decir nada, verdad?"- le pregunta Num.17.

"¡Por supuesto que no!, en lo unico que pienso es en eliminarlos, y para eso, ¡te tengo preparada una sorpresa muy especial, Num.17!, ¡ja,ja,ja!"- le contesta Keherenski.

"¿No me digas que es la...?".

En ese momento, Num.17 suelta rapidamente al A-21 y se aleja varios metros de el. Este le dice:

"¡Sera inutil, Num.17, te tengo en la mira!, mi "Deus ex machina" te golpeara facilmente y esta vez, no habra nadie que te salve, ¡al fin te podre destruir!"- le advierte Keherenski.

"¿Deus ex machina?, ¡ya veo!. Pues al momento que estabas peleando contra Gohan, y la aplicastes contra el, Jocz me revelo que es una tecnica infalible y me quede sorprendido"- le declara Num.17.

"¡Asi es!, a diferencia de las demas tecnicas que usaban mis guerreros, el "deus ex machina" es la mas infalible, porque esta no es sistematizada, como las que usaban Jocz, Annye, Goars y Shacx, sino que esta es totalmente espontanea; ya que no sabes ni el momento ni la forma en la que te golpeara, ¡asi que no esperes ningun milagro, Num.17 ja,ja,ja!"- le advierte.

Entonces, Num.17 se prepara, al igual que Keherenski. Este ya esta listo para lanzar su "DEM", mientras le dice a 17:

"¡Hasta nunca, miserable androide, ja,ja!".

Y cuando la tecnica esta a punto de golpear a Num.17, este corre rapidamente ¡hacia Keherenski!... ¿que sera lo que pretende hacer?. Aun asi, la "DEM" ya esta por golpear a 17, mientras este se acerca, como loco a ella, y cuando Keherenski dispara... descubre con asombro que no solo no logro golpear a 17, sino que ¡el esta saltando por arriba!.

"¡¿Pero que...?!"- se pregunta totalmente nervioso.

Y es que Num.17, en lugar de atacarlo a el, ¡dispara detras de el!... y es que hay "algo", y ese "algo" recibe el ataque sorpresa de 17; y cuando lo recibe, "eso" ¡acaba siendo destruido!.

"¡NNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!"- exclama desesperado Keherenski.

Y en ese momento, el tambien termina envuelto en 1 explosion.

17 se hace a un lado al momento de esa explosion, mientras mira que la "genki-dama", ya esta a punto de ser terminada:

"¡Eso es, solo 1 poco mas y estara lista!".

Pero se tiene que distraer tantito, porque de aquella explosion, algo se arrastra... ¡es Keherenski, quien ahora se encuentra ensangrentado y debil!.

El alza la vista a donde se encuentra Num.17 y con mucho trabajo, comienza a hablarle:

"¡Pero, ¿como miserable?, ¿como descubriste mi secreto?".

Num.17 le revela:

"¡Fue algo sencillo!, cuando aplicaste esa tecnica contra Gohan, en ese mismo momento, pude percibir detras de ti, una enorme sombra... y comence a recordar leyendas antiguas acerca de guerreros que usaban a los llamados: "ESPIRITUS GUIAS", para que estos les pudieran otorgar poderes especiales, como tu "infalible" tecnica del: "DEM". Y bien supe que tu no hacias mas que usar uno de ellos para llevar a cabo semejante poder. ¿con que podia combatir semejante fenomeno?, sencillo: basta destruir al espiritu guia, para dar fin a ese poder, ¡asi de sencillo!".

Al oir esto,Keherenski comienza a sentirse perdido; y en ese momento, estalla de la rabia y la desesperacion:

"¡MALDITO, MUERE YA!".

Entonces, crea una onda sonora muy poderosa, con la que manda a volar a Num.17.

De pronto (porque aunque no lo crean), descubre al "G.D", la cual en ese momento estaba siendo construida por Cell; y exclama sorprendido:

"¿Pero que es eso?, ¿acaso sera?... ¡si, es una "genki-dama"!. No puedo creer que ustedes hayan logrado crear una, ya que eso es algo que solo el saiyayin Goku puede hacer; ¡pero aun asi, no crean que ni con eso me ganaran!, ¡la podre deterner y a todos ustedes los mandare al infierno!".

Y a pesar del estado en que ya se encuentra, Keherenski se lanza sobre Cell, quien desprevenido, termina siendo victima de un aun fuerte Num.21; pero para fortuna de todos, claro a excepcion de Keherenski, ¡la "G.D" ya esta terminada!.

Num.17 , quien se levantaba despues de haber sido derribado por Keherenski, al mirar a Cell convertido en victima de los golpes de Keherenski, pero al comprobar que la "Genki-dama" ya esta terminada, piensa:

"¡Bien hecho, Cell!, la "GD" esta lista; pero ahora hace falta alguien que la arroje sobre ese maniatico y ¡ese sere yo!".

Y elevandose rapidamente, llega hasta donde se encuentra la "G.D", sin que Keherenski se de cuenta de ello.

Al tomar el control de la "G.D", trata de saber cual debe ser el momento adecuado para arrojarla; pero como ve que Cell esta peleando con Num.21, 17 piensa:

"¡Vamos, Cell!, trata de apartarte del camino, para que pueda arrojarla sobre Keherenski!".

Sin embargo, para su fortuna, Cell se da cuenta a tiempo; pues al ver a Num.17 preparado para arrojar la "G.D", le da un golpe tan fuerte a 21, para safarse de el; y cuando lo logra, le dice a Keherenski:

"¡Muy bien,eso es todo!, ¡adios, nunca vuelvas!".

Y se aparta rapidamente de ahi.

"¡¿A donde vas, maldito cobarde?, todavia no terminamos!"- le grita Num.21 al verlo alejarse.

Y en ese momento, Num.17 le dice:

"¡Muy bien, Keherenski!, esto es un "hasta nunca" definitivo; ¡aqui tienes todas nuestras esperanzas y las de toda la humanidad a la que querias someter!, ¡adios, Keherenski!!!".

Y sin titubear mas, Num.17 arroja la "G.D".

Es en ese momento cuando Num.21 se da cuenta de lo que en realidad pasa, pues descubre con espanto que la "G.D" va en direccion hacia el (la "G.D" no es ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, es del tamaño de una casa de dos pisos). Pero el confiado, piensa:

"¡Eso no es gran cosa, la podre detener y destruir yo mismo!".

Y cuando el es el que se acerca para detenerla, de pronto:

"¡Pero ¿que demonios?, no puedo detener esta cosa!, incluso me esta absorviendo y es una energia que se siente horripilante. ¡Nooooooo...!".

y en esos momentos Num.18 exclama:

"¡Muy bien, Num.17, Keherenski ha llegado a su fin!".

Y en cuanto a Num.16:

"¡Muy bien, Cell y Num.17, han logrado derrotar a Keherenski!".

Y mientras tanto, la "G.D", finalmente absorve de forma total a Keherenski; y ya adentro, ¡su cuerpo comenzaba a ser destruido!.

"¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"...

En ese mismo momento, la "Genki-dama" hizo una gran explosion, hasta salir disparada hacia el espacio exterior en forma de cometa, llevandose, ya hechos polvo, los restos de uno de los guerreros mas subersivos que la humanidad haya conocido, ¡de nombre KEHERENSKI!.

En ese momento, Num.17 se siente contento, al saber que por fin pudieron derrotar a Num.21, pues el todavia tuvo la fuerza suficiente para manejar la "Genki-dama" formada por Cell y enviarla contra Keherenski:

"¡Ha sido uno de los guerreros mas poderosos que hemos enfrentado; pero todavia me pregunto: ¿sera cierto lo que decia?, ¿el sabia sobre nuestro misterioso origen, de mi y de 18?; desafortunadamente el quiso llevarse nuestro secreto a la tumba, asi que nunca lo sabremos!"-piensa.

Sin embargo, ahora lo mas importante es ayudar a los demas:

"¡Es cierto, debo ayudar a todos los que estamos aqui!".

Asi que se dirige primero a donde Krilin se encuentra inconsciente; trata de reanimarlo, mientras le dice:

"¡Vamos Krilin, tienes que despertar, porque necesitamos tu ayuda!".

Krilin despierta, aunque tambien bastante debilitado, y al ver a 17, le pregunta:

"¡Num.17!... ¿que paso?".

"¡Logramos derrotar a Keherenski, con 1: "Genki-dama"!"- le explica Num.17.

"¡Que bien!... pero ¿con una: "Genki-dama?"- le pregunta Krilin.

"¡Bueno, despues te explicare como fue!"- le dice Num.17- "Por ahora, quiero que me ayudes a que todos los demas se recuperen, con la ayuda de esas: "semillas del ermitaño", ¿las tienes en este momento?".

"¡Oh, si!"- le responde- "Por fortuna, tengo varias que cargo por alguna emergencia; y hay suficientes para todos".

Y de la bolsa de su pantalon, saca 1 pequeño paquetito de varias semillas, las cuales se las da a 17:

"¡Gracias, Krilin!, me alegra saber que si hay inteligencia dentro de esa cascara que tu llamas cabeza".

"¡¿Que quisiste decir, Num.17?!"- le pregunta intrigado Krilin.

"¡No nada, olvidalo!"- le responde 17.

Entonces, Num.17 come una, y rapidamente recupera sus energias:

"¡Guuaaauu!, ¡siento como mis heridas sanan y recupero mi energia con estas milagrosas semillas!".

Entonces se acerca de nuevo a Krilin, le da una y le dice:

"¡Vamos, Krilin, toma la tuya!".

Krilin la consume y tambien se recupera.

"¡Muy bien, de nuevo con mi energia!"- exclama.

"¡Okey, ahora encargate de darle a los demas; mientras yo le doy 1 a Num.16!"- le dice 17.

"¡Si!"- le obedece Krilin.

Entonces, Num.17 le da una a 16, mientras Krilin se encarga de Gohan, Videl, Trunks y Goten; todos se recuperan en ese instante.

Y al llegar hasta donde se encuentra Num.18, exclama:

"¡18, mi amada 18!, ¿que fue lo que te hicieron?, ¡pero no te preocupes, que yo estoy aqui para ayudarte!".

Se acerca a ella, para darle tambien una semilla. Num.18 tabien se alivia y al ver a su esposo, le dice:

"¡Krilin!".

"¡18 que bueno que estes bien!"- exclama emocianado Krilin, mientras se hecha a llorar en sus brazos.

Num.18, quien se siente un poco apenada por la conmovedora escena en la que se encuentra junto con Krilin, pero tambien feliz de verlo en sano y salvo, le dice:

"¡Ya, Krilin... yo tambien estoy muy contenta de que te encuentres bien!".

Un rato despues, ya casi todos estan aliviados, con excepcion de uno... ¡Cell!.

Y es precisamente que Krilin, con bastante temor, duda en entregarle una a ese mounstro; pero en eso, Num.17 se le acerca y le pregunta:

"¿Krilin, porque no le das tambien una semilla a Cell?".

El, totalmente nervioso, piensa:

"¡Pero, Num.17... el tambien es un villano!, si le doy una y se recupera, probablemente el quiera nuevamente tratar de destruirnos y ahora, el sea el problema, ¡no, yo dudo en darle una semilla!".

"¡No seas tonto!"- le responde 17- "¡Recuerda que sin su ayuda, no se hubiera logrado hacer esa "genki-dama", por eso pienso que el tambien merece una oportunidad de recuperar sus energias!".

"¡Si, pero...!"- le replica Krilin.

"¡Bueno, si no quieres ser tu el que se la de, yo me encarguo de eso!, damela y yo se la entregare, ¡vamos!".

A lo cual, Krilin hace 1 pausa observando a Num.17 y tambien a Cell; la duda lo invade bastante... hasta que al final, aun sin mucha confianza, le entrega la semilla a 17 y le dice:

"¡Esta bien, Num.17!, dale la semilla, si quieres; ¡pero sera bajo responsabilidad tuya, okey!".

A lo que 17 le contesta:

"¡Si, por eso no hay problema, enano!".

Entonces, mientras Krilin se aleja lo mas posible, 17 en cambio se acerca a donde se encuentra Cell, y le dice:

"¡Cell, toma una semilla del ermitaño!".

Cell la toma, la consume y al momento, se recupera ¡con una sorprendente expulsion de su ki!.

Al sentir esto, Krilin esta aterrorizado y los demas lo observan, atentos por si ahora, el es el que decide a atacarlos.

Pero Cell, a pesar de mostrarles su tipica mirada maligna, en lugar de atacarlos...¡lo unico que hace, es darles la espalda!.

Todos en ese momento, se sienten aliviados, mientras 17 piensa:

"¡Cell, yo se muy bien porque te sientes asi, ni modos, je, je!".

En eso, 17 se acerca hasta donde se encuentra Gohan, quien al verlo, no puede resistir la molestia que su presencia le causa (recuerden porque ambos estan enfrentados el uno con el otro), pero al llegar cerca de el, Num.17 le dice:

"¡Hola, Gohan!".

Aunque no le responde de la misma manera, Gohan le pregunta:

"¡Dime, Num.17! ¿que fue lo que paso aqui?, y ¿quien era en realidad, ese tipo que nos ataco?".

17 le responde:

"¡En realidad, nosotros lo vencimos con una "G.D" que Cell pudo hacer; con respecto a toda la historia de como se desarrollo esta batalla, que Num.18 sea la que se encargue de contarselos!".

"¡Si, ya veo!"- le responde Gohan.

"¡Ahora, lo mas importante es reparar los terribles daños que Kerenski causo, y eso les toca a ustedes; tienen que buscar las esferas del dragon, para resucitar a todos los inocentes que murieron aqui!".

"¡Si, no hay problema, de eso nos encargaremos nosotros!"- le responde Gohan.

Y justo cuando Gohan se prepara para partir, de pronto 17 le dice:

"¡Gohan, hay algo mas!".

"¿Que mas?"- le pregunta.

"Gohan... quiero ofrecerte una disculpa por todo lo que les hicimos pasar a ustedes, los saiyayines; de ahora en adelante, ya no hablaremos mal en nuestras canciones de ustedes"- le dice esto, mientras le sonrie y le extiende la mano.

Gohan al principio duda, despues del todo, el tambien estaba equivocado con su aptitud hacia Num.17... pero finalmente acepta, y le dice:

"¡Bien, Num.17, disculpa aceptada!".

Entonces, el tambien le da la mano y ambos sellan esas disculpas con un fuerte apreton.

Todos los demas miran emocionados este loable momento, sobre todo Videl, quien incluso brotan de sus ojos algunas lagrimas.

"¡Bueno, despues del todo ustedes salvaron a la tierra, asi que estamos en deuda con ustedes!"- le dice Gohan.

"¡Muchas gracias, Gohan!"- le responde Num.17.

"¡Bien chicos, ¿partimos de una vez, para buscar las esferas del dragon?!"- y dirigiendose a Videl, Goten y Trunks, Gohan les pregunta.

"¡Si!"- los 3 contestan emocionados.

Asi, ellos 4 parten rapidamente en busca de las esferas del dragon.

Mientras tanto, Krilin le dice a 18:

"¡Bien a nosotros tambien nos toca partir, 18, ya que Maron nos espera!".

A lo que 18 le responde:

"¡Okey, Krilin!... pero adelantate tu, en un momento los alcanzo".

"¿Que, pasa algo?"- le pregunta intrigado Krilin.

"¡No, no es nada!"- le responde Num.18- "¡Pero en un momento, te alcanzo!".

Krilin le dice:

"¡Bien Num.18!, como te gustes... pero no te tardes".

"¡No, no hay problema!"- le responde, con una sonrisa, Num.18.

"¡Okey!, a por cierto, ¡adios a los demas!"- les dice Krilin, dirigiendose a 17 y 16.

"¡Adios, amigo Krilin!"- le responde Num.16, y de igual manera, Num.17.

Entonces, Krilin emprende el vuelo.

Mientras tanto, los 3 se encuentran alrededor del cadaver del sr. J.M Manson, mientras 17 le dice:

"¡Sr. Manson, hizo muchas cosas maravillosas por nosotros, y ahora, hizo algo todavia mas maravilloso; es usted, el mejor y mas valiente amigo que hayamos tenido!".

"¡Si, hombres como el, jamas lo volveremos a encontrar!"- añade Num.16.

"¡Vamos, 17 , arriba ese animo!"- dice Num.18- "Recuerda que pronto, todas estas personas van a resucitar, incluyendo a nuestro amigo, ¿asi que de que te preocupas?".

A lo que Num.17, reacciona muy contento, y dice:

"¡Es cierto!, entonces, no se preocupe sr.Manson, que pronto volvera a la vida y continuaremos con nuestra carrera; ¡lo vendremos a buscar pronto!".

Y en ese momento, escuchan unos gruñidos de queja, los cuales los distraen... ¡es Cell, quin no puede aceptar lo que acaba de hacer por la humanidad!.

"¡Cell, ¿pero que te ocurre?!"- le pregunta 17.

"¡Calla, insecto!"-le responde totalmente enfadado- "¡Porque no puedo aceptar que antes deseaba destruir este miserable planeta, y ahora, no solo me uni a ustedes, sino que incluso, salve este mundo!. ¡Mi reputacion como villano se va a venir abajo!; ¡podria, si quisiera, destruir este mundo, pero eso no me quitaria del mal sabor de haberlo salvado primero!, por lo tanto, prefiero volver en este mismo momento al infierno, a permanecer aqui, con la verguenza de haber hecho semejante tonteria. ¡y otra cosa: renuncio a su estupido grupo de rock, no quiero volver a andar con ustedes en ese tipo de tonterias!".

"¡Bien Cell, como tu gustes!"- le responde Num.17- "¡Y por cierto: gracias por ayudarnos a salvar al mundo!".

"¡Madicion!"- responde con mas enojo Cell. Y usando la teletransportacion, desparece con direccion al mas alla.

Ahora, los unicos que quedan son 17, 18 y 16 en ese lugar. Y Num.16 le pregunta a 17:

"¡Bien, Num.17!, ¿que es lo que haremos ahora?".

A lo que 17 le contesta, muy alivianado:

"¡Pues no nos queda de otra que comprar nuevos instrumentos y buscar un nuevo baterista, asi que, andando!".

Entonces, los 3 emprenden el vuelo, con rumbo al horizonte.

(Tiempo despues, los muertos volvieron a la vida y ellos volvieron a tener fama... ¡o mas fama aun de la que ya tenian con su musica!).

Fin.

(disculpen que los terminos usados en dragon ball z tal vez no los escribi correctamente, pero ni modo... no soy experto en lenguas y dialectos orientales.)

ah, por ultimo, si quieren incluso hacer fanarts o fanfics basados y alternos al mio, tienen mi autorizacion. . Bueno , eso es todo, solo esperen futuros proyectos de mi, espero que hayan disfrutado mi fanfic; ¡HASTA LUEGO!).


End file.
